


Stuck

by Dzuljeta



Series: STories [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Everyone But Jackie Knows, F/M, Fluff, Implied Time Lady Rose, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jackie Is Always There to Ruin It, Lady Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17 - Freeform, Love Confessions, Marriage, Motels, No Smut, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, The TARDIS Takes Control, Time Lords and Ladies, implied brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor are stuck in the recuperating TARDIS for three days... The unexpected 'incident' gives the two the chance to finally approach some of the things they keep denying.</p><p>STories, pt.1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Stuck**

Rose shook her head, after having hopelessly attempted to make the TARDIS door open for the fourth time.

The Doctor shrugged at her, an apologetic look in his eyes. He had promised to bring Rose back to London in time, and they were obviously late already. The man breathed out, attempting to stop thinking about just how many problems the daughter's belated comeback might cause to his young companion. While he was never fond of having to face Jackie Tyler with her constant hysterics and basic commonness, let alone care about her, the Time Lord cared about Rose not getting into any additional trouble at home.

The Doctor had had quite enough encounters with the woman to learn that the two were hardly ever going to enjoy each other's company. But he could tolerate her, for Rose's sake. After all, the annoying woman was her mother, which meant there were some points to comply with. Luckily, the mother seemed to have understood it too… Nonetheless, the possible outcome of this unexpected _incident_ with the TARDIS was making him anxious.

* * *

' _I think you need to get home', the Doctor insisted back then. 'Didn't your mother mention some extremely important ball, some celebration that you were told not to miss under any circumstances? Who would want to miss it? It promises to be something exceptional, doesn't it?' Of course, the companion knew he was being sarcastic._

" _Something exceptionally plain and dull with a dozen equally boring guests?"_

* * *

Rose had rolled her eyes at him then just as she did now, foreboding the topic was to be brought up again now that the possibility of her participating in her mum's ball was growing thinner. Once again, she wished he could see just how little these everyday things mattered for her…

It was merely a week since Rose saw Jackie last, and she could always call... It wasn't the first time she was late for things ever since she began travelling with the Doctor. But something was stopping her, some persistent idea the blonde girl was subconsciously trying to dismiss from her mind.

Maybe the mysterious man had some secrets from her. Why wouldn't he, anyway? And it would have appeared strange if she wasn't trying to open the TARDIS' door. Although she soon knew it was pointless – the sonic screwdriver that the Doctor handed to her was of no help. This alone should have stopped her useless attempts, and, with an uneasy sigh, she did eventually stop.

Seeing a wry grimace – or was that a smile? – on her face , the Doctor approached the young human. "You should not bother trying, Rose. If I know my TARDIS well, and that I do, all there is left to do is be patient."

The companion rolled her big brown eyes at him. He could have said that at least half an hour ago. "You mean, we wouldn't be able to leave." She but considered the fact. After all, it was primarily for the Doctor's sake that Rose was trying to get the door open so desperately. Meeting her mother and her mum's friends was the last thing she wanted.

"I'm afraid not," the Doctor caught her look. Rose believed she could make out both discomfort and resignation in his. Suddenly, she wanted to laugh out loud and wondered if it would hit him none of these discommodities were actually bothering her as much, if it all. She wasn't startled, wasn't even uneasy. Maybe simply… curious about what had happened. After all, she was not stuck in the TARDIS on her own. They both were. And the Doctor would certainly come up with something. Not that Rose was burning with the wish to have everything fixed at once…

"I shouldn't have panicked. It can't be that bad," she gave him a small smile, believing it was quite enough of her playing the distressed damsel. For all that Rose knew, the Doctor was an even worse liar than she was. He must have missed all the 'distressed' part anyway.

"It is. We are stuck in here until the touchy lady decides we are worthy to get out." He did not seem happy about it at all. It wasn't often that his TARDIS was not listening to his orders. Of course, such things did happen occasionally – the blue box had a mind of her own. Most often, though, he was travelling alone when the machine decided to begin her reboots... "I wonder what's happened," the Doctor muttered.

"The TARDIS has decided to do me a favour, perhaps?"

The Doctor sent her a strange look. He seemed oblivious to the possibility that the girl preferred his company much more than that of people most of whom she barely knew.

"What about you go check the control room and I prepare us some tea?" Rose suggested, unwilling to give him any ideas.

"Sounds just right," he gave her an uncertain smile. The fair-haired companion imagined to have heard relief in his voice, but was uncertain if it meant something more than a wish to peacefully consider the apparently unexpected situation.

Making tea served as a perfect distraction. Rose could not believe that had happened to her. She was stuck in the TARDIS with the Doctor. Was it wrong she could only see positive things in the occurrence? Even though the Time Lord seemed somewhat touchy about it. She could have teased him about it, but did not want to. After all, it was no less her problem than his.

Handing the Doctor his cup, Rose breathed out. "For how long? For an hour, maybe two? I don't really think we wouldn't survive this for such a period of time," the smile reappeared on her face. "Surely, there is something we can do." The Doctor's expression was blank. She looked at him searchingly, traces of worry in her eyes. " _Can_ we do anything?"

The Time Lord sighed, pretending to be considering the possibilities. And that was what he was doing… Making a choice. One was telling her the truth at once… Nevertheless, the Doctor decided upon the other.

"Some hours, that must be it, Rose," he smiled at her reassuringly. Or so he thought.

Rose rolled her eyes at him, not buying any of it. Even though she herself had uttered the guess moments ago, it was obvious she was mistaken then, after she had heard him to actually utter it.

"Not saying something, are you?"

He ignored the remark. "You wouldn't be so relaxed if you-" The tone of his voice was hardly anything the blonde woman had heard before, and that frightened her.

"It's not that the world is ending?" Rose peered at him.

"Naaah. Only this planet. But you needn't worry. We're safe here." The Doctor gave her a grave look, realising his mistake at once. Still, it was a bit too late. "The planet is ending, and you-"

At least one of his lies seemed to have worked – the worst one. The momentary dread in her eyes made the alien man want to slap himself. The terrifying sight of her planet ending before her eyes was obviously still vivid in her memories.

"You know it isn't, Rose! We have seen the Earth's end, you and me." For a moment, the Doctor got distracted by his thoughts. Different face, the same memories… the same Rose. He kept peering at her until he realised the shock passed. Irritation was better than panic. Still, he wished both of those gone from her flawless features.

"It's just me failing at making jokes," the Time Lord assured her. "These are but caprices of the TARDIS," the Doctor was looking at the controls and screens worriedly, then grinned. He had to admit keeping something from Rose was never a good idea – especially things like this. But he was saved by the human herself.

"I don't think she likes it when you use words like this," Rose noted. "I wouldn't enjoy being called capricious."

"Only a woman can truly understand a woman," he rolled his eyes, then gave her a wide smile.

The Time Lord's companion said nothing to this for some time, but was looking at him searchingly. That was enough to have made him feel uncomfortable. Either she did not get the joke or there was something else wrong.

Rose could not pretend she was mad at the Doctor for longer than a few minutes. "Failing at making jokes again, eh? No, that one's actually pretty funny," she assured him and gave the Time Lord a small smile. "Don't you talk with the TARDIS? Maybe she could tell you what is wrong? Like a human?"

"A human, or an alien, or a space ship, yeah," he grimaced at her knowingly, the frown turning to a grin for a moment. "Generally, though, it sounds as if you were putting your race above all others," the Doctor finished on a serious note.

"I didn't mean to." It was just that the majority of the newly-met races were not those of friendly kind. "I'm sorry!" Rose looked around her. "I really am," the final words were directed towards the Doctor, who has awarded her with a huge grin. It was strange not being the one apologising... rather unaccustomed… and not right.

"You begin to see the world in a different light, don't you, Rose?" He decided it was for the best he changed the subject as soon as possible.

"Ever since I'm with you, yes," she spoke, her eyes shining.

The Doctor took a deep breath and gave the human a knowing look. He had to tell her. "Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I _have_ talked to her."

"And?"

The Doctor was glad to only see surprise and interest on the beautiful face.

"The TARDIS has decided she needs some time to recuperate."

Rose did not seem to have fully grasped the idea, but her eyes shone with unquestionable trust. And, as usual, he was ready to explain anything she did not understand. Especially since there weren't many such cases.

"The mechanisms must have overheated. The TARDIS now needs to find, or, more likely, create additional energy before she can take you home again."

Take her home. That was the last thing on her mind. "For how long are we to remain here?"

Not telling things did not count as lying. Frightening Rose did not seem like a pleasant outcome. "Are you missing your family already?" The Doctor teased, wanting to push the question away.

"No," she snapped. The Doctor was a part of her family now. "Not a little bit," Rose muttered to herself, a bit frightened of her own words. "I have you now, don't I?"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, yes. Let's just hope we don't bore ourselves to death until the system reboots itself."

"And then what?" Rose realised that even if the Time Lord knew the answer about the amount of time they were to spend stuck in the TARDIS, he was keeping it away from her intentionally.

"Then you'll be safely taken home," he assured her. Seeing no traces of relief on her face, the Doctor tried again. "Safe and sound," he finished the sentence in a whisper.

This made her roll her eyes at him. Was he really this daft, or was he but running away from the obvious? "Whoever's made you think I'm looking forward to that?"

Rose gave the Time Lord an uncomfortable smile, then rushed to say something, subconsciously wishing for the sudden uneasiness to go away. They were friends, best friends… And she needed to stop thinking that maybe there was something more between them… She was the only one daft here.

Meeting his penetrating gaze, the companion managed to give him but a worried glance, fighting her thoughts away.

"Let's be serious, Doctor. For how long are we to remain here? Hasn't the TARDIS informed you?" The Doctor peered at her knowingly, seeing too well Rose wasn't worried about the situation at least half as any other person would be. He took a breath. This time, there was no way back. And there was no reason to put it away any longer.

"Usually, it takes no less than two days until her circuits are repaired completely… sometimes more."

Rose tensed slightly, not sure if she'd heard him correctly. "Sometimes?"

The Doctor shrugged, motioning for Rose to check it out for herself. Sending an apologetic look her way, he was ready for any kind of reaction. Even if, as it seemed, she was not against spending some more time in the TARDIS-

Seeing the strangely relieved look on her face when she came back from the control room, he tried to make out something more from the peer she gave him. "The countdown on the screen says 70. Seventy what?

"Seventy hours," he was expecting for anything but the grin on her face when she gave him an amused look.

"You don't seem upset," the Doctor noted gleefully.

"I am not," Rose muttered. "But maybe you are? I know, I can be extremely annoying... If you wish, I could simply lock myself in my room and-"

"Don't you dare think about it," the Time Lord teased, reaching for her hand. "I'm sure we'll think of something, as we always do."

The companion knew then – the almost non-existent barrier between them was melting every passing moment. She could feel it almost physically. Nobody believed them when they continuously kept negating that they were a couple…

The thought made the blonde human sigh. She knew she would have given anything to learn that maybe, just maybe-

As if knowing what Rose had in mind, the Doctor waved his hand in front of her. "Something is upsetting you, nonetheless?" The grin on his face seemed completely out of place.

"You wouldn't understand," the companion muttered, unsure if she wanted to turn her eyes away or keep looking at him.

"I understand everything," the Time Lord assured her. He did, indeed. And if this incident with the phone box was what would make them admit their feelings openly… it was for the better.

"Do you?" Rose sent him a look which she imagined she was going to regret when she was back home – for a moment she considered the recurring idea that the TARDIS was no less her home than her place in London - again.

"You know I do. My Rose."

The companion sent him a disbelieving look, than hurried to close her eyes. "This gives me ideas friends should not have," Rose muttered, freezing, as the Doctor grabbed her hand. Taken by surprise, the brown-eyed girl looked at him, not expecting to meet his gaze.

"Shouldn't," the Time Lord agreed. "We should probably wait," he gave her a knowing look. "After all, we have three days completely to ourselves now."

Rose smiled uncomfortably. "Nothing changes between us, then?" The Doctor could read on her face that she wished it to be different.

"We could begin with what humans like best," he suggested. "Would you like to talk about your feelings?"

The companion wasn't sure if he was serious or making fun of her or of the human race in general. "You- you start," she addressed him carefully, almost afraid of what she might hear.

What has reached her ears was surprising. And it wasn't just the almost improperly sounding tenderness in his voice. "How do you think, Rose… Does having two hearts make me feel everything twice as strongly? Pain, loss, love?"

"I don't know." Rose pretended not to have been affected by his words as strongly as she was. "I suppose you don't really have the means to compare?" She attempted to jest. The moment she saw his face, the blonde wanted to disappear from his sight, but gazed at him instead. "I'm sorry." Once again, the Doctor had to ignore the discomfort he felt whenever Rose began apologising for no apparent reason.

"It's all right," he assured her. "Everything is, when we are together," the Time Lord spoke casually, knowing his companion was able to detect every trace of feelings in his voice. The understanding made him try to lessen the effect his words must have had on her. "Everything but the fact that we are stuck, of course."

The blonde but shrugged at the obvious, happy the Doctor kept smiling at her, obviously waiting for her to say something.

Rose felt she was not ready to simply admit the dreamed-of story was true. "Three days… what do you suggest we do?"

"For now, we should look through the rooms and see which ones are still available," the Doctor smiled at the woman. The questioning look he received from Rose made him shrug uncertainly. "Everything depends on her now. If we're lucky, some rooms will remain untouched. Don't worry," he assured the blonde with a smile, "the kitchen and the bathrooms are safe from being removed or changed. That I can guarantee."

Rose grimaced. She could remember the Doctor telling her about the rooms occasionally disappearing. "All the other rooms are not?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "The library, maybe? It's a matter of luck. If you find yourself thrown into the control room, I suggest you just stay calm and wait until this or that room is ready for use again," he grinned.

"You mean," she asked, just to be sure, "we are dependent on the TARDIS, and from what I can see on your face, there is nothing that can be done about it, right?"

"Pretty much so," he beamed, seeing how her big eyes were sparkling, no traces of uneasiness in them.

"Then I suppose it would be better if I brought some of my clothes in one of those safe places," she smiled at the Doctor playfully.

"Don't panic as of yet," he could not stop grinning at her. "I have never met someone so excited about being stuck together with an alien-" The Time Lord had to stop, as Rose put a finger on his lips. "Not when this alien is the best thing that has ever happened to me," she spoke, sounding entirely serious. Having hurriedly taken her hand away, hence allowing the Doctor to speak, she had to face yet another surprise.

"Aren't you afraid of me, though?" The Doctor, unlike Rose, was openly teasing her.

"Why should I be?" She took over his manner of speaking.

"Because I'm not human," the Time Lord gave her what sounded like the ultimate, the most important and life-turning reason.

Rose decided to leave jesting aside. "Human or not… that's not what I care about the most. Of course, if you are against it, if your alien rules prohibit falling in love-"

 _Rose._ "Do you want to know just how _wrong_ you are about this?" The Doctor sounded thunderstruck. "Even if such rules, as you call them, existed, I'd be the first one to break them - with you," his voice was just low enough to resemble a whisper.

"Let's just… go and check the available rooms, and then-

Rose was so affected by his words she was grinning foolishly almost the entire time they were checking the rooms. Almost all of them were still present.

"This is a good thing, right?" she spoke, after the two have decided to stay in the library, as it seemed the most appropriate place… and the place least likely to get sealed among those that might be. "That the majority of rooms are still available?"

The Doctor shook his head. "On the contrary," he spoke. "But you will see," he teased.

"Is this supposed to sound frightening?"

"Not when I'm with you, Rose."

The human grinned. "Then… what about you just stay with me forever?"

This word... _forever_ was a long time. "You will grow tired of me sooner than you think," the Doctor patted her shoulder playfully.

"I haven't yet," Rose smirked. She knew it was impossible for her to grow tired of him. But instead of saying that, she rolled her eyes at the Time Lord. "What about we go take some things we might need from our rooms before, and if, they disappear?"

"Sure."

Before leaving, the blonde grabbed his hand, believing the gesture would add some additional meaning to the words.

"I love being stuck with you, Doctor," Rose whispered, watching him, then letting go of his hand. But before she could go away, the Time Lord fixed his look on her. "I love you too, Rose."

"I know," she muttered back with a grin.

One thing was obvious for both of them - these days together were going to be some of the best time of their lives, even with no monsters to run away from and no planets to save. The very understanding's made their faces light up with anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stuck: Day One, Chapter Two**

"First things first," the Doctor grabbed the blonde girl by the hand rather fiercely. "Let's not waste time," he whispered, sounding rather tense. It was kind of unnerving for him to know there was nothing that could be done to stop the recuperation process or to control the things happening inside the TARDIS. While the Doctor was sure the space ship knew exactly what she was doing, being a part of processes he had no control over did not feel right.

However, that was not the only, not even the main reason for his uneasiness. The Time Lord was terrified. Terrified of having openly admitted something so personal. The fact Rose could not stop smiling at him whenever she met his eyes was both assuring and frightening. The Doctor was about to let go of her hand, but Rose did that first.

"What's the matter?" The Time Lord looked at her, happy he wasn't the one having to give explanations. "Rose?"

"Just me- trying to… adjust," she breathed out. Everything was happening too soon, at least for one of them. The young woman was elated, but the Doctor did not seem to be sharing her bliss. Rose could almost physically feel his uneasiness. And she was determined to know what was upsetting him.

"Doctor… What's wrong?" the blonde gave him a worried look, the blissful smile now completely gone from her face. "Have I done something wrong? Said something?" The Doctor knew what she had in mind, especially having seen the look in her big hazel eyes.

"On the contrary. Everything's brilliant. It's me who-"

The Time Lord still couldn't quite believe he had uttered the words, words so important and meaningful… for him, anyway. Rose hadn't said it openly. And he had. As if falling for a human wasn't bad enough already... The Doctor needed to know- to ask, but it was already becoming usual the girl could see what the last of his kind had in mind…

"You know, when I said I loved being stuck with you-"

The Doctor could not help but tensed visibly, deciding to keep away from pointless guesses. He was almost certain she was going to tell him these few hours with nothing to do have made her realise that he _did_ bore her.

"I meant it," she smiled. Reaching for his hand Rose froze, seeing no reaction from his side. The alien appeared disconcerted.

The blonde met the Doctor's eyes, although his look was unreadable. But did he mean the words that escaped his mouth as if they were the most basic thing ever? Was it possible she'd misinterpreted him?

Seeing doubt in those brown eyes, the same shade as his, the Time Lord spoke nonchalantly. "Should I repeat what I said?"

The human shrugged, a mix of unpleasant emotions boiling within her. She knew every moment spent thinking about some of the possibilities was only taking her joyfulness further away.

"I said," his voice was uncharacteristically quiet, "I love you too, Rose." The Doctor did not even think he could have easily left at least one word out. His companion knew just as well the alien was taking words literally very often – even if they were his own.

Rose, feeling enormous relief overtaking her, expected to see a grin on his face, but it didn't come. Instead, the Doctor looked at her expectantly, as it was clear somewhere deep inside the doubt still lingered – which was why her following words did not surprise him.

"And did _you_ mean it?" The Tyler girl chose to ignore the fact that he was certain she was in love with him, and rightfully so.

"Isn't it obvious?" the Doctor sounded hurt. "Assuming I am not seeing things," he switched to teasing immediately, facing a small incredulous smile. It seemed Rose was but waiting for some even more substantial assurance. " _Love_ is a sacred word for Gallifreyans. We never use it unless we really feel that way."

Rose was feeling like a fool then. How could she ever have doubted him? The one she trusted most of all? It was, has always been more than obvious. The companion sent him her typical tongue-between-teeth grin, but could think of nothing seemingly proper to say. She'd lost the ability to think clearly ever since his first I-love-you. Rose could not see she was trembling with excitement. Her thoughts were blissfully mingled. It took some moments for the human to find her tongue. Dream-come-true or not, there were things to be done first.

"Right, I'll just go and fetch some things from my room right now," she muttered at him before springing away. The Doctor could have sworn she sounded nervous.

"I could accompany you," he suggested with a grin on his face. It appeared then his life had only one aim - to never ever let the brilliant human out of his sight again.

"Sure." _YES!_ "Please. I'd love you to." Rose felt the Doctor's hand in hers and smirked at him. It was such an everyday gesture for them… Yet, it was somehow different. Every gesture, every word.

Rose stopped, before finding herself in front of her room. Allowing the Time Lord into her chamber was out of the question, and the alien did not seem too keen on visiting what he realised was her personal space. Not yet.

"Er… Let's meet in the library afterwards, 'kay?" Rose muttered. She knew she sounded just like someone wanting to run away from him. But the Tyler girl only sent the Doctor an apologetic look. He had to understand. After all the time they spent together, she was assured he would.

The Doctor nodded understandingly, smiling at her. "Of course. Just don't be too long?"

He had to fetch some things for the night as well. While Time Lords could do without sleeping for much longer than humans could, it didn't mean he wasn't going to need a pillow or clothes to change into for the night. He could but hope the TARDIS was not going to greet them with some unpleasant surprise, such as relocating the library or throwing Rose out of her bedroom before she had the chance to grab everything she needed.

Apparently, the TARDIS did none of that. It didn't take long for the Doctor to grab everything he thought necessary, which wasn't a lot. Therefore, he was pleasantly surprised to find Rose already waiting for him in the library, sorting through the disordered pile of what seemed to be clothes.

"Hey," she greeted the Time Lord without even sparing a look his way. "I'm sorry about all the mess I'm going to cause here," she thought better and turned to face him, meeting a disbelieving glance.

"You are free to make all the mess you wish," the Doctor assured, not without a shade of simulated worry on his face. "The TARDIS will fix everything later on."

The said ship but beeped in annoyance. Rose grinned. "Look, I know you won't. The Doctor only wants to make an impression on me," she finished in a whisper. "I need no servants," she turned to face the Time Lord, who rolled her eyes at her. "I told you this friend of ours has her way of thinking," he gave his blonde companion a wink.

"Of course she does," Rose agreed with a nod. A thought hit her. "What exactly are we going to do now? Sit and wait until the remaining hours run out?"

The Doctor shook his head. "We will come up with something."

"When don't we?"

The Time Lord grinned. "Indeed. We have the console room, if everything else gets taken away from us."

"And the kitchen," Rose noted absently. "And a bathroom. I suppose not all of those will be available? Because-" The companion stopped abruptly, realising the Doctor was looking at her with a small smile playing on his lips.

She knew then that her face had most probably gone crimson, which has only made her feel more uncomfortable. "Right. Sorry. I just-"

"It's all right," the Time Lord assured her with a grin Rose loved so much. "Everything's fine."

She grimaced. Even after having spent so much time travelling with him, the human girl realised, more and more every passing moment - not without a pang of regret - that the Doctor was not someone to ever open himself to her as much as she might have wanted from anybody else. Rose was prepared to accept as much from him as the mysterious man was ready to give.

Rose shook her strangely pensive thoughts away, catching the curious look the Doctor sent her. "So… what exactly have we been doing the last few hours?"

That was a surprise. "You aren't asking me what we are going to do, but what we _have_ _done_?"

"Yep," she gave him a searching look, a wide smile on her face. It was impossible for her – or for anyone travelling with the Doctor, the blonde guessed – to remain untouched by his cheerful moods. And that grin, oh.

"Too busy with getting to know things, weren't we," he teased, a knowing look in his eyes. "Why don't you sit down?" The Doctor suggested, seemingly unaware until that moment that they were both still on their feet.

"Not until I can give you a proper hug, you know," Rose grinned. Things might have changed between them, but that was one thing she knew the Doctor would not deny her.

"A hug, that's it?" The Time Lord grimaced playfully.

"We still have time for everything else, right?" Rose hoped her tension did not show.

"For everything else," he agreed. Pulling the human into a hug felt so right. "I missed this," the Doctor winked at her, making the Tyler girl roll her eyes at the unpredictable Time Lord. "The last time we did this was when, this morning?"

He smirked. "Yep. At 10.08, to be exact."

The Doctor was irredeemable.

"That is… precise," the young woman smiled, suddenly uncomfortable. The Doctor's arms were still around her.

"What else would you expect from a Time Lord?" he teased.

"Anything, actually." Rose was quick to accept the rules of the game. "Though from this particular Time Lord, who says he loves me yet does not prove it in any way-

_Rose._ The Doctor met her sparkling hazel eyes and was sure he had no right to back away. She was asking so much of him. And he was more than certain his companion deserved to know everything he could tell her. Show her. Even if it meant she would run away from him, terrified of what he might not be able to hide from her. But this was Rose…

"Would you prefer the human way… or my way?" The Doctor spoke nonchalantly.

"Do you ever need to give me such questions?" She was unsure if the handsome Time Lord wanted to protect her from something in giving her two alternatives… as if she could make herself choose something other than _his_ way. That was out of the question, and the Doctor could read it in her eyes.

"My way, then."

It was impossible to mistake the emotions on his face. Rose was assured she saw dread in the Doctor's eyes. Dread and determination. It was then that he backed away from her. "We still have time for everything else," he quoted her. "Human way is actually a lot simpler." _Plainer._

"What is it like? The human way?" The Doctor said nothing to this, wrapping his arms around her again. "Like this," he whispered, before placing his cool lips on hers. Rose could do nothing but reply to the urgent and wildly passionate outbreak. It was much more than that, she realised. Months of supressed feelings that they both felt the need and finally took the chance to express.

As the two finally backed away from each other, there were not many words left to say. "Look what you've done to my hair," The Doctor glared at her. "Although, seeing yours... We're even," he grinned, seeing the puzzled look on her face for a second, before a playful expression enlightened her features. Just for a short while.

There were things Rose needed to know, especially since she had willingly accepted it without even fully knowing what exactly the Doctor had in mind when he spoke about "his way." Something saved exclusively for Time Lords, the Tyler girl guessed.

"The other, what is it?" Rose inquired, after her uneven breathing seemed to have finally returned to normal. She could see the alien knew exactly what she had in mind.

The Doctor froze, careful to pick the right words. His answer turned out quiet. "It would make you a part of me, for all eternity." He was not sure if he had ever explained the Time Lord rules to her. Rose was but a human. Time Lords were never supposed to fall in love, let alone with humans. But it was too late now, too late to back away. Yes, he knew she was going to keep aging – what did they have, some decades together?" Then one day, she'd leave him. And his life would be broken again.

The companion looked at him searchingly. "Doctor."

The way she uttered his name was more than enough. He forced himself to push the dark thoughts away, for her sake. "Sometimes I forget I'm not alone anymore. I'm sorry." The Doctor grimaced, making the girl smile assuredly at him. She knew it was time she changed the subject, at least for the time being.

"I think Mum would lock me up in the Powell Estate for eternity if she knew," Rose smirked.

"Would she?" He grinned, allowing her to eagerly wrap her arms around him again. No such thing would have happened if they weren't stuck in the TARDIS… _I owe you so much, old girl..._

The Doctor was glad this time the two were barely hugging each other – there were too many unrelated thoughts in his alien mind. He came back to the idea of Rose's mother being against their relationship… Although the Time Lord believed Jackie knew or rightfully imagined more things than she'd openly show. He had to admit it frightened him.

"Honest? I don't want to know. But she's not a huge fan of yours, that I can say."

The Doctor grimaced, backing away. "Neither am I of hers."

Rose grinned, shrugging. She needed to give Jackie a call as soon as possible, not wanting to face more problems than were already waiting for her at home. "With the genius you are, Doctor, could you make sure the conversation could be heard by both of us?" She was sure this was a great idea… Even if her mother was not to know it.

"Turn on the speaker, you mean?" This required no alien techniques. But if she wanted it… The Doctor pressed some buttons and set something up just to make sure he hadn't made some stupid mistakes, which was an easy thing to do not knowing just how incredibly plain human technology was.

"There you are, Rose. Everything should be working now. Although I still don't understand why-"

Rose was glad he stopped there. She was afraid of what the Doctor's reaction would be if she gave him the actual reason. Even if the Doctor did not want to admit it openly, the girl believed she could see the feeling of belonging was something he was secretly wishing for. The feeling of having a family, be it but the most annoying mother-in-law the Time Lord could ever think of.

Fine, this concept was _completely wrong_ for the companion to even consider, ever, and she knew it. Shaking her head dismissively, Rose turned to the Doctor once again, seeing confusion written all over his face.

The girl had become exceptionally perceptive during her travels with the Time Lord, able to sense every smallest emotional change in the alien. Still, she had long learned to dismiss the idea of something more being possible between them… until today.

"You can call her," he encouraged. "I'll just-"

Amused, the Doctor remembered the strange state they found themselves in. Wherever he went, he was under the risk to be thrown out… Or not being able to find the room at all.

"Stay here, for me?" Her voice was pleading. "I wouldn't have asked of you to help me with setting the phone otherwise, you know…"

The Doctor imagined she was afraid to tell Jackie she was not going to be back for the celebration. He would have found a way to stay with her anyway, but this fact seemed to have doubled the necessity for him to stand beside her. Angry Jackie could be terrifying. The Time Lord nodded with a shrug, hearing the familiar voice immediately.

"Rose! Where are you? The guests are all here already!" her voice was close to shrieking. "I suppose you're on your way?!"

"No… Mum, I'm not coming." The daughter's serious voice was enough to make Jackie worry.

"Are you all right?"

"S'ppose so," Rose felt the Doctor press her hand in encouragement.

"So get your things and rush here," Jackie snapped.

"I… can't."

"And why, may I ask?" The mockery in her mom's voice was strangely familiar. Rose could not help but felt guilty to have unintentionally deceived her mother. "I didn't-

"Has the Doctor decided to break his promise?"

"No! I… we…"

"What is it, then?!" the mother was running out of patience. She guessed the Doctor was somewhere nearby.

Rose threw a desperate glance at the alien, coming up with an idea at once. "We're lost!"

This made the Doctor grin at her almost wildly. She truly was brilliant, his Rose.

Jackie was dumbfounded. It was very unlikely for Rose to ever lose her way – except with that Jimmy bloke – but her daughter sounded desperate. "Do you want me to send someone to fetch you up?" she suggested, not losing hope to actually have her daughter present in the feast. "The two of you?"

Rose knew then that her mother was really determined to get her into the ball. Otherwise, the Doctor wouldn't have been considered. Thunderstruck, he wanted to say something, but was hushed by the human immediately.

"But I really can't. It's impossible. I'm so sorry…"

That was more than enough for Jackie. "I have been planning this for months! Made sure every person I've invited could attend! Do you think it was an easy thing to organise?!"

The two were listening silently, unwilling to interrupt the outbreak. "Is this what I get? My own daughter abandoning me over some- some-"

"Some alien," the Doctor finished in a whisper, receiving a worried glance from Rose. She could see the Time Lord, however untouched he might have pretended to be, was uncomfortable hearing her words, albeit those weren't uttered. The hazel-eyed girl sent him an apologetic look, while having to reassure her mother of the obvious. Over-dramatising was something Jackie was very good at.

"I am not _abandoning_ you! I can't come, that's all," she finished with her words barely audible. Rose was very thankful to the one accompanying her, his hand still firmly holding hers.

"Fine, fine." Both Rose and the Doctor could tell it was far from _fine_ to her mother, but this was a start. "So, tell me. How comes you can't find your way back?"

"It's not that-"

"It doesn't matter," her mother snapped. "You two might be involved in whatever you please, but I need to know!" She was afraid some of the ideas she had were actually right.

The Doctor wanted to leave Rose to deal with these personal matters on her own, but the pleading look in her eyes was impossible to fight. It felt as if his dazzling companion had some inexplicable impact on him. _Why wouldn't she, when I have just told her…_ Having shaken the thoughts away, he sent her a look of encouragement.

Jackie Tyler seemed to have forgotten the question about her daughter getting lost. After all, Rose was the most important person for her in the entire universe. As long as her Rosie was happy, Jackie was ready to put up with a lot of otherwise unacceptable things. "Are you two at least having fun?"

The pink and yellow human was positively surprised. "As for me, I am," she tried to keep her voice neutral. "But I wish I was there with you!" Rose assured her.

The Doctor was trying his best in not making his presence known, which was becoming twice as hard now that he had to fight the wish to burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation. He could recall her unwillingness to go to the event – what was it again?

The Time Lord was forced to stop in his amusing contemplations, as he heard his beautiful companion lower her voice. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes please." The terrified look on his face made Rose suppress a giggle.

"Just keep it civil," she warned both of them, handing the phone to the Doctor, who could think of no way to keep away from the conversation.

"Jacqueline Tyler."

"I know what my name is," Jackie sounded anything but pleased. "I demand explanations, Doctor. Where on Earth are you keeping my Rose?"

He muttered something incoherent. Hoped it was, at least.

"What do you mean, not on Earth?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a sheer fluff-fest, more or less. And no, I am not sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stuck: Day One, Night One, Chapter Three**

Rose grabbed the phone from his hands before the Doctor could come up with some unnecessarily scientific babble and terrify Jackie even more.

"Forgive her," she muttered, this causing another fit. "Rose!"

"We are-"

"Give the Doctor back to me, Rose," the mother addressed her with simulated tenderness. Rose mused, unsure. She could never be entirely assured about the ways Mum was going to react. After all, things didn't work her way this time… The Doctor gave the companion an encouraging nod, once again hearing Jackie's voice on the other end of the line. "I have no time to shout at you," Jackie stated. "I'm not buying your "not on earth" nonsense anyway," she sneered. "Is my daughter safe, wherever you two are?"

"I assure you, Jackie. Your daughter might be bored with me, but she's safe."

Rose rolled her eyes at him, and the Doctor grinned back at her. "I will do anything to bring your precious daughter home as soon as possible," he muttered, hoping the younger Tyler missed the line – he was pleased to notice she must have, the look in her eyes indicating anything but paying attention to his words, and he knew this did – intentionally – sound like a compliment Jackie was not thick enough to miss. "I will protect her."

Jackie smiled inwardly, although the idea of him having to protect her daughter from some assumed danger did not sound appealing." I put her life in your hands; don't you ever dare-"

Rose seemed to have woken up from her reverie then, taking the mobile from him with an understanding grimace on her face.

"That's it, Mum! I am happy, safe and not at all bored," the companion sent the Doctor a disbelieving glare, which he took as a call for help. But Rose was able to finish the unwanted chat herself. "Look… I really have to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

Jackie stirred uncomfortably. After all, she knew nothing about their whereabouts, which has surprisingly worried her more than her daughter being with someone she had yet to learn to like. "When will you-"

Rose felt the Doctor's hand on hers, before he pressed one of the buttons assuredly and took the device from her. "I'm afraid I've just turned it off. Sorry." His voice did not sound apologetic at all. The 'End' button did turn out to be useful sometimes...

"How am I supposed to react to this?" He was sure she was going to shout at him, but Rose only shrugged, fighting back a grin and hoping her voice was not going to sound too overjoyed.

"Mothers tend to bore everyone from time to time," she admitted, finding her tongue after some thoughtful minutes, during which she was trying to remain calm... only to lose herself after having uttered the first sentence. "But this wasn't a nice thing to have done, assuming- oh my God," Rose burst out laughing, making the Doctor smirk at her. "You have told her we're _not on Earth_..."

"…and now she is left thinking that we are in some kind of trouble, bigger than we are actually facing," the Time Lord sent her a wink, trying his best not to grin back at her foolishly… with only minor success. "But don't you worry, Rose – I have promised Jackie I'd protect you…" The human frowned. Protect her. Wasn't that yet another way to terrify her Mum? She rolled her eyes at him, wishing she could actually be upset at the Doctor for this. However, very soon they were both laughing wholeheartedly.

"I suppose there are more important things for the two of us," the Doctor managed to regain his composure, pretending not to have noticed the soft blush on her cheeks, which has made Rose even more beautiful to his eyes.

The Time Lord hated to put up the subject so soon, but it was for the better. And their entirely personal time together was slowly running out… Of course, it didn't mean the two of them could not do it any other day – not necessarily in the all-seeing time-and-space-travelling ship, even… But he was all for following some human saying then – the sooner, the better…

"We need to talk… before we proceed," the Doctor caught her look. The golden-haired human was listening intently. It seemed the seriousness of his words has made Rose tremble slightly, but it wasn't possible to say for certain if this wasn't caused by her never-ending excitement…

The Doctor found Rose's hand, holding which seemed to be the best way to wash some of her apparent uneasiness away. The two were still on their feet, but neither seemed to mind.

The alien smiled at the girl rather sadly, his voice as gentle as his touch. It was in his nature to convey the absolute essence without ever making his words sound harsh. However, the look in his eyes conveyed everything.

"If you choose to go this way with me, it will be irreparable. The connection between us would last throughout your life… It's very serious, Rose. The connection… It cannot be broken. If anything ever happened to you, I'd be blaming myself… until I die, which could be much, much later… years, decades, centuries after you are taken from me. By the unpersuadable thing all humans face sooner or later. _Death_." The last word could but be read from his lips.

Rose did not doubt for a second, not allowing the feeling of terror, always somewhere nearby, sink into her. She was not alone anymore, nor did she intend to allow some unknown forces keep him away from her. The human knew she needed the Doctor more than anything. She had been warned more than once. Knew _forever_ was an impossible thing for them. While it was hurting her, the human smiled without wanting to.

"Are _you_ ready for this, Doctor?"

"I am a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords, as far as I can tell." The Doctor could not push away a cheeky grin. So much of the seriousness… "And I am about to take the most life-changing step in my existence. You are the only one who can back away now. I could never."

"Then don't." Rose could tell the said Time Lord only wanted the best for her. But did he think about what _he_ wanted?

The Doctor sent her a smirk, forgetting for a peaceful moment that this also meant an eventual breakdown for him, be it much later. No matter how hard he tried, no matter what he did, Rose _was_ going to-

"Doctor!"

He raised his head at her, his lips forming a smile. "Yeah… Never mind me and my silly inconsistent mind," the smile now grew into a sincere grin, and the next moment the two were hugging, their eyes sparkling.

"Are you afraid of pain?" the Time Lord knew that was a stupid and irrelevant question, but now that they were up to the point of becoming inseparable… in a way, some random questions could not hurt – especially since he knew the answer.

"No." It did not sound completely certain, but the Doctor let it pass.

"That's good, because there shouldn't be any," he hurried to assure her, sensing a wave of relief coming over her. The Doctor smiled. "Not physical, anyway. My past, though… there isn't much happiness in it. Are you sure you are ready to face it all? We could always-"

The girl but nodded, growing slightly impatient. "In what way should I repeat it to make you understand? I love you, Doctor. Your smiles no less than your growls of anger. Your obsession with new things," – the Time Lord seemed to have blushed slightly at this – _obsession, really?_ -your babbles I sometimes fail to understand… Your badly-hidden sorrow, the rare moments when I find you in despair which you believe you could mask with one of your grins. Everything. I love everything about you and am ready to share it all."

_Of course you do._ He smiled, almost missing the nearly pleading look in her eyes. There was but one thing left to say. If that was not going to put her off – and the Doctor wished it wouldn't – there were no obstacles to what seemed like the nearly perfect outcome of events.

"I am not sure you understand, Rose…" the Gallifreyan took a deep breath. "The process I am to put you through is a very personal experience. You'd get to know things about me I have never talked to anyone about. To experience some of my deepest secrets, my pain, my fears… And I'd get to know yours. It's almost like marriage without getting through the wedding ceremony," the Doctor took a deep breath, realising the stupidity of the analogy – yet it was somehow similar… in importance.

The blonde gave him a grin, the tip of her tongue visible between her teeth.

"Isn't it great?" she seemed to be rejoicing.

"Doesn't this frighten you?"

Rose shook her head, visibly amused. "You should know it without my saying, Doctor. Your unwillingness to talk to me sometimes, your inexplicable periods of silence… that's what frightens me.

The Time Lord sighed heavily, as if apologising. The following words came out naturally. "Believe me, it's never something I'd put on weaker species, never purposefully…" _But you want this. We both do._

"Should I get into a huff?" Rose rolled her eyes at him. He knew as well as she did there was no reason for her to be upset. The blonde ended up smiling at him. She may have been a weaker species, but that did not make her weaker than him psychologically.

"You might, but you won't," he grinned. "Just because of who you are. The brilliant Rose Tyler!"

"Yes," she agreed, a tense grimace on her face, which did not help the girl to suppress a sarcastic remark from escaping her lips. "Keep building up my self-esteem like this. One day, it might actually work."

The Doctor said nothing to this, locking his eyes to hers. All of a sudden, all traces of jesting were gone from his features as well. "Are you _completely_ sure, Rose?"

The determined look she gave him left the Time Lord no alternative. He knew it would be a mistake to delay the step any further. "Come and join me," his voice was certain, yet inviting. Very soon, Rose was sitting beside him, close enough to hear his heartbeats. Surprisingly, she grinned at him. "A human and a Time Lord… Quite a combination, don't you think?" She whispered at the Doctor with a smile, wishing to ease the tension the blonde could feel all around them.

"The best of combinations," the Gallifreyan smiled back at her, his voice soft. Placing his palms tenderly on her temples, the Doctor gave the human an encouraging smile. "Just see it as a badly done film," he whispered into her ear. His mind, however, was working hard. If everything turned out as intended, Rose was going to fall into peaceful sleep almost immediately after he connected his complicated Time Lord mind to hers… that way, all she would get to feel would be but traces of his torturous past. The Doctor was to open only a small part of himself to her… yet he was afraid it was a part big enough to hurt a human. A small possibility being damaging the said human's consciousness beyond repair…

But this was _Rose_ , the Doctor kept repeating to himself. His Rose. What he did not count on was his plan not working fully… Before the Time Lord understood it, the girl was breathing heavily, one of her arms around his waist, as if it were her last chance of survival.

"Do you want me to let go?" The Doctor sounded terrified. He knew exactly what kind of scenarios would have been playing in his mind were it not filled with something different – those were _her_ thoughts. The Time Lord could feel from the sudden increase in the might with which she was holding to him that Rose was seeing it all already.

"No, don't," Rose breathed out, subconsciously trying to fight the violent scenes now inside her mind. "I need to see," she whispered, and the Gallifreyan kept his hands on her now burning temples, soon understanding that his dark memories were slowly becoming mingled with hers... She _could_ see everything. All the violence imposed on his race by his hand, and the fall of the planet he had loved so dearly. It was tear-jerking, but Rose remained by his side, ready to face everything he was willing to show her.

If he imagined – _stupid Time Lord_ – that this was going to make her run away screaming, which Rose believed would have been the standard human reaction… the Doctor was mistaken. She saw so many things… but they weren't all dark, and she allowed a small smile escape her lips.

Slowly, she was now going through the things – memories of events that they had both been a part of… different places the Doctor had taken her to see, different monsters they had fought or had run away from… It took Rose a while to realise their memories were now being connected. It couldn't have been that the Doctor had had such fondness for her since their very first adventure… She had been, quite literally, a ray of light in his tormented mind.

Being able to catch up with her thoughts more effectively than she could with his at that point, the Doctor smiled to himself, his mind - or was it the combination of both - connecting all the dots for him. He knew then - Rose loved him. Every thought, every memory of hers now had traces of him. Her dreams, even… Although that still was a forbidden ground for him, and the Doctor soon discovered something not quite as tempting. Some of her thoughts were blocked from him still, with or without her conscious knowledge… it would have worried him, but there was no time to stop on it.

As if all of a sudden, the pace of the exchange process heightened. Their minds were trying to process billions of new ideas and thoughts in moments... and the Doctor knew what has come, when the pulse between his hands slowed down and Rose's body lumped onto the sofa as soon as he let go with a heavy sigh.

Other than traces of tears on her cheeks, she seemed perfectly fine. Even without having run a check with the sonic screwdriver Rose's peaceful breathing indicated there was nothing to worry about. The TARDIS wasn't making much of a fuss, no more than her usual humming sounds, albeit slightly louder because of whatever she was doing. The Doctor took as a confirmation of his positive expectations. "You will be fine," he murmured to Rose and lifted her head, placing a pillow under it and making sure the human was at least a bit more comfortable.

The Gallifreyan smiled subconsciously, before having made himself get up from the sofa. Rose needed to get some proper sleep, and he was perfectly comfortable sitting on a chair by the bed and following every slightest movement of hers. The Doctor now had enough time to consider the possible outcome the dreadful revelations might have had on her… Although she'd stayed for so long, unwilling to back away until the very last moment… It can't have meant she was unable to deal with the things he had shared with her. It simply can't have.

Rose loved him. Truly. Unconditionally. Now that she knew he felt the same way… where was that going to lead them? The stuff of legend, the best of combinations?

The Doctor had to mentally force himself not to plunge into dark thoughts. There was no use of them now that they had each other… The Time Lord did not know how much time he had spent in contemplation before he dozed off – maybe for a minute, maybe for an hour...

The Doctor found Rose was no longer on the sofa when he opened his eyes. Strangely, he found it was dark outside. Still? Or already? He must have wasted hours of their precious time together on something Time Lords could live without for days, even weeks – not that it was recommended, of course, but-

_Someone here doesn't like me._

Worried, he headed for the kitchen. "Hi."

The hazel-eyed beauty smiled at him. "Hello! I knew you were coming. It was just about time, I guess…"

"Um, Rose… was I asleep for long?"

"Asleep? You were barely nodding. Even tried to tell me something," she grinned.

Now that could have meant trouble. "Oh- what was it? I'm dying to know," the Time Lord teased her, grinning.

"Something about loving me," she smiled, an admiring look on her face. "And you were mumbling something about how everything was going to be all right," Rose remembered. "It's funny how you seemed to begin talking to me right after I opened my eyes-"

_Oh._ " _Is_ everything all right?"

"If you're talking about us, you and me, the memory-swapping thing," Rose peered at him, chattering joyfully - "it's perfectly fine," her lips curled into an assuring smile. "In fact, I think we should have done it much earlier."

The Doctor eyed the human's features searchingly. Her words could have meant anything.

"That way, Doctor," the blonde gave him a smirk, "many things would have been clear from the start."

"Well… At least we know it now, don't we?"

"Yeah," Rose gave the Time Lord a small smile, clearly thinking about something else. "I wonder… Is it supposed to be so cold here?" the human did not expect her voice was going to sound so whiny.

The Doctor remembered the human physiology was actually not as tolerant to low temperature as his was – usually he made sure the temperature was suitable for both of them – the Time Lord had never faced the trouble before.

_Oh you_ … Even though he could usually justify the decisions his wise time-and-space ship was making most of the time, this was not the case.

The two-hearted man took a deep breath. Just when he thought at least some of the unpleasant things were finally away…

"The TARDIS is trying to save some energy, for the needed repairs, apparently..." the Doctor explained. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her right away." _In case she hasn't understood it by now._

"Okay," Rose agreed, knowing he would do that immediately. For her sake.

As the blonde did not want to ever face his Oncoming Storm side again - the memories were more than enough - she hurried to speak. "What about I prepare us some more tea?" the brilliant smile enlightened her features, making the Doctor grin back at her. He nodded.

"Do we have biscuits or anything?" _We._ The word has never before sounded so fitting.

"Sure," he did not bother motioning towards where exactly the biscuits were – she knew. A sweet tooth she was, his Rose. Contents of the kitchen cupboards was one of the things she was the first to inform him about, particularly when they had run out of something.

"Make sure you don't forget the sugar," the Doctor reminded her playfully, knowing it was unlike her to ever forget such things.

"See you in a moment," the blonde waved the Doctor out, almost relieved to get involved in some basic things, such as putting up a kettle. At least, this did not require much thinking. Once again, Rose was smiling to herself without realising it. This time, she had every reason to.

The Doctor had things to say to the time and space vessel. He addressed the TARDIS almost angrily. "You know what upsets me, my clever girl?"

The TARDIS hummed in understanding, but this seemed to have made him but more upset.

'I understand you want the best for both of us," – or so the Doctor hoped, anyway – "but Rose is no Time Lord - she needs proper temperature, suitable for humans! I know you wouldn't mess up with it if you weren't recuperating, but, but-" His voice fell. "You should have thought better before having begun! If something happens to Rose, if she catches cold-" His words sounded menacing. I know there are more ways of doing this... make use of all the unused rooms, for God's sake-"

The TARDIS buzzed in agreement – she knew what the Doctor could do… and did not want to experience what the angry Time Lord was ready to do wanting to protect the woman he loved. It was an admirable thing to follow – their love story. She was happy to finally see the two were heading somewhere.

Rose was her favourite. She had made the Doctor smile again. The human had been strong enough to look into _her_ … How could the TARDIS not make the gleeful girl fully comfortable again?

The Doctor smiled, feeling the almost immediate rise in temperature.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance. The amount of this over-the-top fluff is only to increase in the following chapters. :( Run away, while you still can. As it has driven the majority of my readers away, I feel it is safe to warn you about it right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stuck: Night One, Chapter Four**

"I don't know how I could thank you enough, old girl," Rose spoke to the time and space ship almost as soon as she felt the cold-induced effect of unwelcome sense of stiffness leaving her body. "I was assured low temperature's not a problem for me… You live and you learn," she muttered with a hint of annoyance in her voice, her words met with an assuring hum coming from the TARDIS.

"I will go thank _him_ later," Rose did not know if the ship had truly needed some additional push from the Doctor, but she knew he had to at least have some talk with his blue box. It was very likely the TARDIS agreed to this as well. At least the ship did not give away any signs of disapproval… Over the time she's spent with the Doctor, Rose had many chances to learn just how moody the ship could occasionally be.

"Problems one faces being a human…" The blonde grimaced to herself. Since when had she become so whiny over such small inconveniences that were no longer of importance anyway?

It was then that the Doctor entered the kitchen, an all-knowing expression on his face. "I won't deny Time Lords are much more advanced in this aspect," he spoke teasingly, earning himself a glare. Rose was sure the alien had heard every single word she'd said, albeit only reacted to the _temperature_ part.

"Um…" the companion bit her lower lip in concentration. The idea she should be worried about the Doctor having heard something he shouldn't have left her the moment she met his sparkling eyes.

The thing was, Rose felt she had to at least appear unprepared and unpleasantly surprised. "Since when are you into eavesdropping?" A part of her mind suggested the girl she had every right to be upset. But she wasn't. Entering without advance notice or without mere knocking was typical of him.

"Eavesdropping can be very useful sometimes," the Doctor winked at her, not looking away until he was sure Rose was in no way mad at him.

"In fact, I came here to help you with the tea," the Time Lord continued with a grin. "Who's to say what may happen whenever I'm away from you." Rose shrugged, somehow knowing it was something he came up with on the spur of the moment.

_Tea, really?_

She had to fight away the wish to roll her eyes at him. The girl could recall quite many cases where the Doctor was the one causing all the trouble. However, Rose stayed silent.

"Weren't you going to thank me?" The Doctor grimaced at her knowingly, while Rose stuck her tongue at him. "Oh, absolutely. Thanks."

"It's better than nothing, I suppose…" The Time Lord smirked at her and sighed dramatically, making the companion give him her irresistible grin.

"Do you know what time it is?" Rose watched him fully regain his composure at once.

The Doctor took a step backwards, unable to back away a tiny knowing smile from escaping his lips. It appeared he was not the only one keen on changing the subject when things were starting to look uncomfortable. But this was not a way to disturb him, he decided. "Why? Are you checking my Time Lord senses? Of course I know!"

Rose was still grinning at him. This was fun. Perturbation was shining on the Time Lord's face, badly hidden uneasiness seen through. "I was only wondering, because the clock isn't working-" Only the hurt look the Doctor gave her made her grin disappear. "Stop making this face on me," the blonde peered at him.

"What face?"

"The 'why-doesn't-she-do-what-I-think-she-should' face," Rose teased him, knowing she hit just the right spot.

The Doctor breathed in deeply. "Actually, it was my 'I-don't-like-you-changing-the-topic' face."

"I've understood," she assured him. "What about you return to the library and wait for me there?" The blonde tried to put it as nicely as she could and was stopped with a manic grin on the Doctor's face. "There it comes! I was wondering just how long it would take you to begin chasing me off."

The Tyler girl grinned back at him, finally making all the imagined barriers disappear and coming close enough to be pulled into a long-expected hug. "Was I taking too long?"

"Much too long. Usually, everyone tries to get rid of me during the first five minutes of having met me," the Gallifreyan was talking quietly, his voice barely overstepping a whisper – it required great strength from the Doctor not to simply begin kissing her.

He was consoled by the usual sound of her voice. "And how long did it take me?"

"Six and a half," he peered at her knowingly, making the human burst out laughing. Grinning at her, the Time Lord continued. "Next time, simply tell me to shut up. Sometimes it works."

The pink and yellow girl shook her head in disapproval, giving the Doctor a meaningful look, which was enough to make him back away.

"It kind of hurts to leave the brightest of Roses this way… But I'm off, I'm off!"

"Will be with you in minutes, Doctor. Hopefully in less than six and a half," she waved the Time Lord away, only to find that there was hardly anything left to do for her. This time, Rose did not allow herself give way to thoughts, no matter how pleasant. "Took me less than four minutes," she guessed before heading back to the library – to the Doctor - with two mugs of the still steaming, properly sweetened liquid in one hand and a box of chocolate biscuits in the other. As those were her absolute favourite, the girl did not spare an additional thought before putting one biscuit into her mouth. Rose could have foreseen the natural reaction coming from the Doctor, but it was amusing nonetheless.

The Time Lord grinned, seeing the human with a biscuit between her teeth. "Your lack of patience is rather admirable," he noted, taking the cups from her and placing them onto the tiny coffee table that the girl had insisted he placed in the room. _"Just in case you get thirsty," the blonde had suggested, never doubting all she had to do was put an idea into his mind._

The Doctor intended to thank her for the idea someday, even though Rose often ended up being the only one making use of it. That was but a case of incurable human laziness, a plain human flaw, one of many the alien was ready to forgive her. He still preferred having his meals in the kitchen, his drinks as well. But this was becoming barely an occasional occurrence now. Most often, they hardly had enough time to eat, let alone have a proper meal, before finding themselves in another adventure. Not that the Doctor minded it…

"Doctor. Are you contemplating having placed the table inside the library again?"

"No," he sent her a thoughtful glance. It was a mystery for him how she could pronounce every word clearly, her mouth still busy with chewing. "Have we not discussed this already? I am perfectly fine with having it here."

Rose smiled, quick to grab another biscuit from the box the Doctor had been thoughtful enough to snatch from her.

"Bright and brilliant, you are," the Time Lord muttered under his breath. The companion did not know what to make of it.

"Am I?" Rose bit her lip. Her words did not sound the way she wanted them to, but she found a solution at once, hoping having her mouth full would stop the alien from giving her questions.

The Doctor stopped her just when she was about to take a sip of tea from her mug. "Do you intend to burn your tongue?" He believed to have saved the young woman from burning her fingers just minutes before, and did not want to risk having her experience something worse.

Rose rolled her eyes at him after having hurriedly replaced her cup nearby his, the biscuit still in her mouth. It was amusing how the Doctor could become overprotective towards her so easily.

"I don't think I'm in need of any additional surveillance, thank you," she teased. The Doctor wasn't sharing her views, but chose to remain silent. The pink and yellow human sniggered, seeing the Time Lord was following her with his look, now uncharacteristically intent.

"Want to share, Doctor?" She managed to say, not letting go of yet another crunchy biscuit the companion had grabbed from the box without any prior thinking. These _were_ delicious.

The Doctor grinned at her, knowing the blonde was but teasing him. "This… It's kind of personal," he noted, unwillingly backing away from Rose a few steps. "Would be overstepping some limits, considering we're not- That is, unless you want us to be, which I would love, but then again, your mother wouldn't approve, and I am a wretched old man, and-"

The Doctor stopped with a renewed grin on his face. His attempt to keep his tone at least partly serious had been doomed ever since he reached the _mother_ part. "Sorry, Rose. I don't think sharing food this way is very _hygienic_."

Rose swallowed down the remaining bit of the biscuit without having fully chewed it. Her mind seemed to have only registered some of his words. Suddenly feeling bitterly bewildered, she appeared not to have noticed the sparkles in his eyes, her face darkened with worry.

"Considering we're not what?"

"Well... since we're not officially… a couple…" the Doctor scratched his head in thought, meeting a concerned look sent towards him. Strangely, the expression sounded completely wrong on his lips. "But I don't really know anymore," he shrugged, not truly trying to hide his sudden uneasiness. "I suppose at this point we could be anything?" _Anything you want us to be._

"I think you are overthinking, Doctor." Rose grimaced, sadness clearly seen in her eyes. What were they now, if not a couple, to say the least? However, the young woman felt she herself was thinking too much. What exactly did he mean with _officially_? She did not get a chance to ask, as the Time Lord grabbed her hand and smiled admiringly – and encouragingly - at his blonde companion. This was enough to make the sadness evaporate from her brown eyes.

"Rose- What about we come back to the _family_ subject after tea?"

 _Oh, wait…_ the Doctor realised he had used a different word – _couple_ , was it? Anyway. He was not going to correct himself. _A couple_ sounded almost blasphemous in their situation. "Family. Yes…" the handsome – if a little bit skinny – Gallifreyan was muttering to himself almost inaudibly. Rose was as close to family as he could ever get. And wasn't it what she wanted?

Rose shrugged, unsure if it was for the better she could not make out any of his unclear rambling. But there he was, the last of the Time Lords, holding her hand and looking at her in a way much more self-explicatory than any words could ever express. He loved her. She loved him. What else was there to it?

"Okay," Rose agreed. The fact the man was coming to such – she partially guessed, partially knew – a painful subject was a pleasant surprise. "As long as the tea break doesn't take too long," she sent the Time Lord one of the most expectant looks he ever saw – never in her bright hazel eyes.

The Doctor felt he had to add something to this. "I'm absolutely certain it won't," he assured her.

"We haven't gone through my way of telling you how much you mean to me completely yet," his face enlightened. "But tea and biscuits come first," he grinned teasingly at her, receiving a small smile back from Rose.

"This sounds like yet another reason for you to put something important away." Although the Time Lord was burning to start the _important_ conversation, he gave the blonde companion a wink instead. "If you say so…"

Rose shook her head, understanding there was hardly any tea left in her cup. The Doctor shrugged at her, seeing his cup was nearly empty as well.

"Should I go get some more?" the girl suggested, regretting the words at once. Rose wasn't sure she could take any more tension between them. Suddenly Rose realised there were no more reasons for them to avoid whatever was to come. It was not as if either of them was good at remaining quiet for long, anyway… should she simply engage the Doctor into some meaningless conversation, or would he?

 _No no no no._ "Rose. You seem completely terrified," the Doctor noted, before bringing himself closer to her.

"I suppose I am… a little," she winked at him, before giving him her tongue-between-teeth grin.

"A little…" he repeated. "You should not be afraid of something like this. Let's think… you have defied some of the most terrifying beings in the universe…" The Doctor watched as Rose's lips formed a smile. Even if the girl _was_ frightened, she surely was good at hiding it.

"Rose." She turned towards him. Suddenly, the library seemed too vast a space for the two of them. As if sensing some kind of tension building up between them again, Rose hid herself in front of a book, one that felt like it was almost tempting her to take it.

The Doctor was watching her quietly. It seemed the blonde was unsure whether she was ready to meet the unfamiliar Time Lord tradition yet… He could wait. Rose was a human. Humans had many fears about things they were not familiar with… Knowing what was in his mind, the TARDIS hummed in agreement. Seeing the book the human was holding, the Doctor grinned. His time and space ship could be very creative when she wanted to…

Pretending not to have noticed her grabbing the very first book she could reach, obviously the volume he had been into whenever Rose was having her nightly rest, he asked, managing to keep his voice emotionless: "What are you reading?"

"Um…" The pink and yellow girl has realised her mistake only then, finally fixing her eyes on the page in front of her. Signs of sheer panic were now on her face. Rose recognised the language. Out of countless books in the enormous library, she had to grab something written in Gallifreyan…

The Time Lord looked at her questioningly, meeting her puzzled look. Unable to wipe the knowing grin off his face, he winked at her.

"In Gallifreyan, is it?" He addressed the companion softly. "I could give you the English translation of this, if you like," the Doctor offered, smiling. Rose gave him an uncomfortable smile back. She knew just as well that the TARDIS did not translate Gallifreyan.

"What exactly-"

"It's a collection of ancient poems," he spoke, his eyes glinting. "Not intended for just anyone."

Rose took a breath, suddenly tense, realising she knew what he was about to say. All the human had to do was hope her feelings did not show. "And you, Rose Tyler, are not _just anyone_."

The Doctor believed then he had known from the very start that this beautiful, brave, brilliant… breath-taking human was meant for him.

"I don't want to frighten you more than I already have, my brilliant, beautiful, brave, bright-"

"Is this a game? Think of as many epithets as you can starting with a "B?" Rose grinned at the Time Lord, wishing the Doctor was standing closer to her. "Would "baby" be one of these?" she shrugged, clearly flirting.

This was a start. "Um… obviously, yes," the alien was all in a fluster, not having expected this wave of cheerfulness from the companion. However, he believed everything was going to work out just fine, knowing just what kind of person she was.

"Boring? Bland? Basic?" Rose suggested, hoping her light-hearted tone would take the obvious perplexity away from him.

"No! Absolutely not these," the Doctor smiled, finally making himself come to her and pull her into a crushing hug. But what he was about to suggest required so much more than a hug, no matter how intimate it felt.

" _Bonding_." The Doctor whispered into her ear, before letting go. "The book you were holding in your hands, it speaks about bonding.

Rose was dumbfounded. She knew, in theory, what that was. Once, a long time ago, the Doctor had been exceptionally open about his planet… and its miraculous traditions.

"I guess the TARDIS knows just what we are about to do, then?" the human seemed amused much more than terrified.

The Time Lord grinned. "Indeed she does… As do you, grabbing the most relevant volume in the entire library," he could not miss the opportunity to tease her.

"Most obviously, no such thing as a translation of the said book exists," Rose grimaced.

"Not unless I translate it," the Gallifreyan shrugged, his eyes still sparkling. "But I would prefer you never even tried to read it," the Doctor finished on a sad note. Rose did not need to know more about the fall of Gallifrey than she already did…

"All right, could we just move on with this, without any more riddles for me to solve?" The Londoner met his knowing look.

"No more riddles this time," the Doctor assured her. "No more waiting. We have everything we need," his voice deepened audibly. "We have ourselves… and we have the TARDIS. Come to me, Rose," the Doctor said invitingly.

"I _am_ with you," the girl gave him a knowing look. The alien was almost touching her, finding himself right beside her.

"Almost, but not yet," he whispered. It seemed the TARDIS did not feel like giving them a separate room for the bonding ceremony. _Very well. The library will do nicely._ Each of the books kept in there had some particular significance to either the Doctor or someone important to him. In a way, the room was one of the most important places on the TARDIS. _Do you want to tell me something?_

Rose giggled nervously. "Are you talking to someone, or am I hearing things?"

The Doctor looked at her searchingly, his eyes wide. "Both."

"I'm sorry?"

"I have been talking to the TARDIS… telepathically." The Gallifreyan was looking at her with a wide grin, his look incredulous, yet admiring.

"Oh," Rose grinned back at him. "So I _was_ hearing things."

"Something you shouldn't have, being a human."

"Okay," the girl didn't see anything strange in it. "I suppose living with a Time Lord has its benefits?"

"It depends on how you look at it, yeah," the Doctor realised he was literally interrupting something that was supposed to be their bonding ceremony. _Sorry!_

"Give me your hand, Rose." She did, meeting a manic grin on the Doctor's face and unable to fight the wish to smirk back at him when she understood why he was so gleeful. "I suppose this leaves us with very little left to do, Rose Tyler!"

"Yes!" The companion was no less excited than the Doctor. Everything they needed to do was touch, and the once hidden or suppressed feelings of the other, together with occasional scrapes of their thoughts, were being exchanged between them.

Rose was dazed.

"My beautiful Rose… we're not done yet," the Doctor whispered something to her. "This, Rose Tyler, is my real name."

"I know," she grinned. This was too good to be true. Or maybe too surreal. Or maybe just... incredible luck. "I know so many new things out of a sudden."

The Doctor smiled, not fully certain what to make of the statement. "The TARDIS will help us with the remaining part," he never let go of her hand, allowing Rose to fully experience the magnitude of the newly discovered connection between them. She seemed to be enjoying it.

"What is the remaining part?" the Londoner's face shone with genuine interest.

"We connect our timelines," the Doctor tried to keep his voice level, but some traces of uneasiness were back into his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stuck: Night One, Day Two, Chapter Five**

Connecting their timelines. Rose found the words both frighteningly scientific and temptingly romantic. "Explain this to me, please?" The Doctor blinked, incredulous. Was she flirting with him? Oh, she _definitely_ was.

"We, well… connect our timelines?" He shrugged, uncertain, knowing this was hardly something the blonde human was expecting to hear. But having her so close was not doing any good to his brain cells at the moment.

Rose but grinned at the Time Lord. "Could you be a bit more specific?" She was pleased to notice talking to her seemed to take some of the Doctor's unwelcome tension away.

"Well." This _had_ to be said. _Had_ to be done. And gods, did he want it to be done! The Gallifreyan shook his doubts away, as his beautiful… _his_ beautiful Rose seemed to have none. "The TARDIS will connect our timelines, as in… yours and mine will become one, and…"

"I could have worked this much out by myself, you know," she sent him a mental poke on the shoulder, simply wishing to see if this worked. It did, and the Doctor clung to her hand harder, taken by surprise. "Impatient, are you? Wouldn't you wish to simply enjoy the sensation of still being fully human, with no one having the power to feel your mind, for a bit longer?" The Time Lord removed his hand from her grasp, knowing not touching was the only way not strengthening the now rapidly forming, although still barely felt, bond between them – never to be broken again. "While you still can? Rose?"

Rose shook her head, already yearning for the unfamiliar, yet so welcome sensation to return to her. "I don't want to," she clung back to his hand. "Besides, I _am_ human. Even more so, when I'm with you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It is for me," the blonde winked at him, knowing full well that, as much as the Doctor admired humans with all their simplicity and flaws, he could not imagine actually being a human without some subconscious disdain.

Never letting go of the Doctor's hand, Rose giggled. "I can pretty much sense what is in your mind now, so be careful with thoughts like this."

"Already?" _Oh, well._

The human rolled her eyes at him playfully. "I haven't even noticed something _was_ happening, Doctor."

The TARDIS felt the need to intervene just then – what was the use of them wasting their precious time, when she could actually spend more time on working on the necessary repairs… especially if she actually intended to keep up to those seventy hours. All the problems they were unintentionally causing, while admirable in a way, were keeping the blue time and space box from it. Something had to be done immediately. Why not the pleasant part?

"Oh. Right," The Doctor addressed the time and space vessel then. "She suggests we actually begin the ceremony now," the Time Lord explained, not failing to notice Rose was now keeping her hands away from him again. He could have guessed she was trying to adjust herself to the unavoidable flow of information now reaching her… inexplicably fast, or so it seemed from her now somewhat misty hazel eyes, wide with wonder. Or was it dread?

"Are you all right?" The Doctor grabbed her hand without thinking, the gesture but intensifying the process further.

She breathed out. "Perfectly so," Rose sent the Gallifreyan one of her most admirable smiles. Whatever she'd seen – sensed – he was not entirely sure which level of connection was the girl going through - must have been something positive, or so the Doctor guessed, grinning back at her.

"What are we supposed to be doing now?" The blonde wondered.

"Waiting," the Time Lord winked at her, glancing at their entwined hands. Rose's question died on her lips, as she saw it. Not sure where it was coming from, with no source visible, she could see what was happening. Two separate white lines, looking positively identical to her human eyes, were quickly being joined together… In what seemed no more than a minute, the lines were entwined, just like their hands. And it seemed there was nothing to be done about it. _Waiting it is._

 _My dear. Have you thought about simplifying the process, or-_ Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor. Not because the Time Lord seemed to have forgotten she was holding his hand, not because he did not seem to register she could hear what he was saying to his spaceship, but because of his words.

She nudged him, physically this time. "What exactly does _simplifying_ mean? Am I not capable of going through the proper _bonding_ – the Doctor noticed this word sounded strangely appealing coming from her lips - ceremony, or is there a different version of it for _beings_ like me?"

The Doctor shook his head, grinning at her. "There's not much to be simplified. Now that you know my name, not much is left to do."

"Just the waiting?" Rose grimaced, suddenly tense, as the understanding of the importance of the step they were taking hit her anew.

"Nope," the Time Lord pressed her hand harder. "As the tradition goes, we should exchange our vows now," he continued, unable to suppress an admiring grin after having seen the emotions on her face.

"Oh. But… I don't know any?" It was impossible to say if the Tyler girl was suddenly overcome with panic or if she was simply flirting with him again. After all, that often seemed to be her second nature. Still, panic seemed more likely.

"Well… As long as you don't quote the things they say on some of Jackie's favourite TV-shows," the Doctor rolled his eyes playfully, knowing he'd be willing to accept even those from Rose – "anything will do. Nobody's watching."

 _I think you're missing something, Doctor…_ Before Rose began to object out loud, the TARDIS put out a nearly deafening blast.

"I've told you!" Even if she hadn't, the Doctor simply nodded in agreement. "My bad," he shrugged. "I'll start." The Gallifreyan smiled at her assuringly, letting go of her hand just so he could lean to her ear and whisper the words.

As he backed off, Rose was grinning at him wildly, her eyes shining.

"I love you too, my unimaginable Time Lord. I promise, I _swear_ to love you forever. Stay with you forever. Whatever it takes, my Doctor. No matter what."

Rose looked at him questioningly. _Is this good?_

 _Perfect._ Just enough, Doctor was thankful for the way she had not uttered a word about the thing he was scared of the most. The time passing, the life ending. Her understanding of forever was different than his… but still, it was _forever_.

The Doctor found her hand, never stopping to smile at her. Rose grinned. The scene in front of them seemed to have slowed down, as if giving them time to fully grasp what was happening.

The Doctor's eyes travelled from his beautiful Rose to the process of their timelines combining now seen in front of their eyes…

"This is so beautiful…" Rose has finally found her tongue, her words barely audible, yet full of sincere admiration.

"Is it?" The two timelines, one of which seemed thinner – Rose's, the Doctor was sure – were intervening quickly. The alien was surprised the length of their timelines appeared to have become equal. This could only have meant he was going to die much sooner than he thought – maybe because of grief after losing his pink and yellow girl… this seemed like the only possible explanation to him.

"I don't know what to think," he muttered. "I'm not even that old yet!"

"What?"

Lying to her was a very, very bad option, so the Doctor countered Rose's gleefulness with severity. "You'll be the death of me, Rose Tyler."

"Ha, many people say that of me, Doctor!"

"No, I mean… literally."

At that moment the TARDIS seemed to have intensified the process, their words no longer audible in the noise – or was it a very strange kind of music – of the time and space ship. Even more so – the blinding light before their eyes was intolerable, and certainly not a usual occurrence in a ceremony like this. Surely, they should not have chosen a day when the time and space ship had other things to deal with…

The Time Lord addressed the ship carefully, unsure if she could hear him through all the noise. _Have we caused all this mess?_

_You have. Now just let go of her hand, you're interrupting the circumstance again. At least allow the light reach the two of you, you adorable fools._

The Gallifreyan rolled his eyes, quickly putting his hand away. _Sorry!_

Rose shrugged, amused. The TARDIS was amused no less, but for different reasons.

It was going to take some time for the Doctor to realise that Rose was not a simple human anymore. Years until the changes in her - or lack of these, thereof - started worrying him, and consequently made him run more tests on her, that is, if she did allow him... which she knew Rose would. Who would be the first to panic? The machine believed to know the answer.

But could she do that to them? Fill her Time Lord's life with constant fear over his _human_? The unusual emotion of doubt in the machine's technical systems has destabilised the event further, the constant blinding rays of light making the event impossible to follow.

The Doctor locked his eyes with Rose's, grinning at her. Of course, everything had to happen at once. _Not long now_ , his eyes seemed to assure her. The human sent him a smile back. _Whatever it takes_ , she reminded him.

Then suddenly everything stilled and the firmly bound ray of light - theirs - made them take each other's hand subconsciously. The companion saw only then that the ray of light seemed to have been coming from their hands, now fading and disappearing into nothingness.

The blonde took a deep breath, realising the ceremony was over. "Are the Time Lord weddi- bonding ceremonies always this messy?" _Weddings. Wedding. A Gallifreyan ceremony. Bonding. Oh, my God._ Rose felt like she was about to explode.

"Not always, no. Under these circumstances, however- How are you?" The Doctor eyed her worriedly, meeting her distracted look. "Rose?"

"Perfectly happy. Just… not used to the idea yet. The bonding ceremony, what has it made us? How do you call it?"

The Doctor shrugged, unwilling to complicate the thoughts in her blonde head even further. "Marriage, if you prefer."

The human squeaked, incredulous. "Which makes us husband and wife, or?"

 _Oh, Rose._ "In the majority of galaxies, yep. But back on Gallifrey, we would have been called bond-mates."

The girl focused on the feelings inside her, surprised at her ability to very easily switch to the feelings the Time Lord seemed to have been sending just to her. Rose knew she could live with this new sensation every second of her life. Giving the alien a blinding grin, she let out a sharp breath. "You weren't lying, Doctor."

_I'm never lying to you, Rose Tyler._

Okay… maybe all this was a bit too hard to grasp. The companion bit her lip. _I hope so, my Doctor._

No. Not hard to grasp at all. She giggled, suddenly feeling like a teenager.

"What is it?"

Rose shrugged. It was nothing and everything at once. The Time Lord understood it, and pulled her into a hug, just like he'd so often done… The touch sent a shudder through them both. "We should-" The Doctor's embrace was strong and possessive, and the human grinned at the wave of all kinds of positive feelings suddenly overtaking her.

"What, Doctor?" she whispered expectantly, not daring – not wanting - to move away. This was perfection. Besides, they were not done yet, Rose could feel as much.

She could see the day dawning. Since when did the library have windows?

 _The windows have always been here, my unobservant child of London._ The Doctor teased her, and Rose stuck her tongue at him. He was but teasing her, for she _knew_ there had been no windows there when they arrived to have their tea and biscuits in the room… nor ever before.

_No, there haven't been any._

"Fine. I take my words back. Was just checking…" Rose rolled her eyes at him playfully. Was this but his way to put something away again? She seemed to have forgotten the Doctor was able to – as it appeared, almost always infallibly – see what was on her mind.

Still, something was stopping him… "Rose. Just tell me you _don't_ regret any of this, and you are not leaving me, ever." This was a foolish thing to ask, as ceremonies of this kind, especially ones so old, respected and unquestionable, were not something possible to override, but the Doctor wanted reassurance.

The young woman wanted to slap him for even sparing a thought about it. "I'm never going to leave you!" With _never_ , she meant it. No doubt in her eyes, no distrust. His pink and yellow human girl, his Rose Tyler from London, England. Always utterly sincere, selfish more often than not… and always so very _human_.

Under any other circumstances, the Gallifreyan might not have believed in her, might have dismissed the idea as a certain impossibility, but now everything was the other way around… Even if either of them wanted to leave (which, as the Time Lord dared to hope, was never going to enter their minds), the unbreakable bond was there. Connecting them. Forever. The Doctor was ready to use the word as often as he could – or at least as often as humans did.

"You're stuck with me, this time for good, Rose." The Doctor's soft words and his warm breath in her ear made her want to melt. "I hope you are ready for whatever this gives us?"

"Am _I_ ready? Doctor. I have just taken part in what has changed my understanding of life for-" For as long as I live, Rose wanted to say. But she was not going to ruin the moment. If the Time Lord was not going to kiss her in the upcoming two minutes…

"Actually…" The Doctor grinned at her knowingly. "I was just contemplating quite the thing," he muttered, the distance between them still practically non-existent. _Just as it should be._

"Do it, will you?" It was her turn to tease. "As a matter of fact, I _am_ quite observant." _Especially now that the borders between us have fallen, eh?_

 _Have they?_ Oh. Of course, it had been necessary for him to lower the borders of his mind for the ceremony. And, daft as he was, he hadn't thought of putting them back up… _Sorry_ _!_

 _Don't you dare. Just… don't._ After all the time of hiding their feelings, Rose was not sure she could take any more of it. The Time Lord placed a finger on her lips, soon running it on her cheek teasingly. Putting the expected and the yearned-for move away was of no use. Not ever again. Who was he to ever deny them the innocent pleasure of kissing? Especially when they had every right, in every galaxy he could think of at that moment, to do even more than that. Much more… He covered his face with his hands for long two seconds. However, the Gallifreyan understood using his hands to grab hers was making a much better use of them. "Really bad at this, am I?"

Rose sent him a loving look. "I don't think so."

"Good," he smiled, before finally, _finally_ leaning in to kiss her. The human seemed to have been completely unprepared – his subconscious games must have tired her… All the better. The Time Lord was looking at her knowingly, aware that her lips were just open enough for him to kiss her – snog her the way he had been dreaming about since long before his regeneration. And, he did, more than encouraged by the way Rose was looking at him… Or perhaps by the way her lips – and her tongue – were responding to his advances. _This_ was the real perfection, the human noted in her mind, only backing away from him to take a breath. At that moment, she did not believe anything could be more perfect than this. His hands were toying with her hair, sending a welcome sensation all through her. _And this._ Everything.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes and face shining with feelings the Doctor could never interpret the wrong way.

"My Rose." _I love you, too._

"My Time Lord."

The two backed away from each other fully at the same moment, aware that the connection between them never faltered, not even when they let go of each other.

"I am certain, Miss Tyler, that this _is_ going to work, but what about giving it a try anyway?" The Doctor sent Rose a manic grin, nodding at her suggestively.

Without saying a word more, the Time Lord moved to the other side of the library. _Can you hear me?_

_Yes!_

_And what if I move even further away?_ Five rooms away? _What about now?_ She grinned at the unfamiliar poetic verse the Gallifreyan had recited to her. _Yes._

It was becoming a problem for the Doctor to find a room not yet sealed, so he returned to her with a smirk on his face. He had to check yet another possibility…

 _Rose, oh, Rose… Tell me, when or if this becomes too much._ The human could very distinctly feel the Time Lord's hands in her hair, the sensation almost identical to what she had experienced approximately half an hour ago… yet she could see the Doctor standing there, not even facing her.

Now this, _this_ … Too much was not quite the right way to say it, and yet… "No, don't, Doctor. I'm not quite used to this yet, and-"

 _And you're not certain if this is morally acceptable._ He should have told her he was merely testing the strength of the connection between them, but could not make himself lie to her. After all, it was a widely known truth these ways of communication were forbidden in a fair number of galaxies. However, about one third of the ones allowing it have been very fond and proud of such practices, for various reasons. _Don't worry._ _It's understandable._

Rose stopped mid-sentence and burst out laughing. "Really. _Don't_ do this to me." I'm not ready. _Yet_. Still just a human, see?" It had nothing to do with being morally acceptable or not. She needed time. Nothing else. Or so she believed…

_The most brilliant human in the universe. My human. My Rose._

_Possessive, aren't you? My Doctor?_

The grin on the Doctor's face was priceless, before another thought entered his mind.

"There is just this thing, my Rose. Have you understood the things I was whispering to you?"

She looked at him searchingly. "Every word, why?"

The Doctor grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Everything?"

"Yep. You don't intend to tell me some of your words weren't sincere?"

The Time Lord's grin grew even wider. "It's not that. Are you completely sure you haven't accidentally acquired some knowledge of Gallifreyan?"

_No._

He hadn't intended to mess with the woman he loved this way, just couldn't help himself, when he had half-intentionally finished his heartfelt speech in the language she knew nothing about... what else could he have done, if the English language – any variation of it - had not enough words to express what he felt he had to? After all, he has welcomed her into his wretched mind hours before. The TARDIS had opened her mind to her once, too. An impossible occurrence, an incredible outcome. This had to mean something. Suddenly, the Doctor felt completely certain that the bonding was the best step he could have taken in his nine hundred years of existence… Together with her, with _his_ Rose.

_Yes._


	6. Chapter 6

**Stuck: Day Two, Chapter Six**

The newly-bonded human was rudely pulled out of her bliss by the words uttered by the man she loved so dearly. "Rose. I'm so, so sorry…"

"Sorry? Doctor?" The Londoner was becoming strangely terrified every time she heard the alien apologise to her. Especially in such a manner – it felt as if everything was falling apart.

"I hate to ruin the mood so soon," he muttered uncertainly, not objecting to his oh-so-recent, oh-so-human bond-mate – the idea still felt foreign to his Time Lord brain – wrapping her arms around him.

"That's what you usually do, yeah," Rose stuck her tongue at the Doctor playfully, but backed away from him the next moment – ruining something on a day like this was out of the question. Especially when something was bothering the Time Lord. _Her_ Time Lord. At that moment, she almost began to regret her recent gleeful behaviour.

 _Where do you think you're going?_   His soft words resonated in her mind, the Time Lord pulling her back into the embrace at once, as he continued to word his thoughts to the young woman in a whisper. "I know one thing for certain – the TARDIS is _upset_. Very much so." The Doctor sighed mockingly, obviously familiar with this kind of occurrence.

"Trust me, I think I know," Rose giggled uncomfortably, remembering to keep her voice low. It was obvious to her something did bother the time and space ship – and she believed to know the reason, but decided not to word it just yet. "Although… I cannot understand why?"

"We have chosen the worst possible time for forming our bond, obviously?" he rolled his eyes at her unsuccessful attempt to appear ignorant. It took him but a few moments to realise a very similar guess must have entered Rose's mind.

"The worst? I don't think so," she sent the Time Lord a knowing look, her lips forming a smile.

"Not for the two of us. Don't even dare to think so, Rose." _Not ever._

"I don't, and I won't," the girl assured him. _What was it you were sorry for?_ She believed it was always better to know the bad things at once.

_I keep doubting myself. Maybe it was wrong of me to put you through this._

_No way back, yes?_ Rose gazed at him longingly.

"No. Sorry."

The blonde burst out laughing, very aware the Doctor was no further than a few centimetres away from her. "Stupid alien, you are." _I love you._

"Likewise," he whispered at her.

"Problem solved, yes?" Rose gave him the tongue-between-teeth grin, not even wishing to hear him say the words again.

 _Yes!_ The Gallifreyan smirked at her, sparing a glance to the light coming through the windows. "You do realise we have undergone the most meaningful ritual in the history of-"

"Of Gallifrey? Of the universe?" His companion – in every sense of the word this time – interrupted the Doctor, awing at his ability to be completely open to her, when the alien could have been the exact opposite with her not that long ago.

"Of Time," the Doctor gave Rose a small smile.

"You think you're so impressive, Time Lord," she teased, rolling her eyes at him. _And you are_.

"Yep." _I know._

With nowhere to run, nothing new to discover and actually bordering on the line of domestic the Doctor was feeling… strange. None of this was ever supposed to happen, and yet, there he was, knowing there couldn't be a better thing than having his Rose with him.

Rose could both sense and see his discomfort. It was so obvious on the Time Lord's face that she got worried. "Two days left. We can survive this much locked up in the sentient ship, can't we?"

"I could survive anything with you by my side," the Gallifreyan assured her, pulling the human into a hug.

" _Ritual_ , you'd said," she remembered. "Is there something you're not telling me, Doctor?"

"Even if I wished to hide something from you, I wouldn't," Rose wasn't certain if the small smile on his face was thoroughly genuine. "I was simply wondering if you'd noticed we got married during time not really suitable for weddings.

"The night. The stars. Mysterious. Romantic. Everlasting. It's brilliant." _Truly brilliant._

Neither the night nor the stars were everlasting, nor were mysteries – he had the tendency to solve them all, but the Doctor only smirked at her.

"If you say so."

"Who will be the first to know about us, I wonder?" Rose knew this would most likely upset the Doctor, but could not help herself.

"What about… we wait for these two days without discussing these things?"

"You'd rather _forget_ about it, yes?" The blonde breathed out suggestively.

"For now," he replied softly. The Time Lord knew just what that manner of speaking and the unmistakable look in the human's shining eyes implied.

He hated to break her expectations. "There is just this problem, love... This one tiny, tiny problem," the Doctor whispered into her ear seductively, before sending the most meaningful look he could manage her way. The human closed her eyes, wishing to concentrate. "Yes. Sorry." Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Perhaps not a thing the Time Lord would approve of, ever…

"No! I love you, you know it, Rose. In every sense possible. But try to tell it to our busy old girl, yeah?" Nobody could tell if the TARDIS was not going to break their bliss in the least appropriate time, simply because she needed to make heavens-know what modifications to the room they were residing in? Not only that – the Doctor could feel the time and space ship was still upset about them having chosen to interrupt her recuperation, however beautiful the reason.

The blonde giggled bitterly without wanting to. "No wedding night for us, then?"

"Two days, remember?" The Time Lord filled her mind with colourful imagery, which made her eyes grow wide in disbelief and excitement.

"Oh."

"You were certain I was asking for you to wait for two more days?"

"I was- have been pretty certain, yes."

 _I thought you should know I might not be patient enough to wait for two_ hours?

 _Likewise, my Doctor._ Rose tried to compose herself. It happened to be much harder than in theory. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I have an idea, my dearest. But first things first. I owe you something vitally important," the Gallifreyan spoke teasingly, yet his look was intense and serious. "An after-the-wedding kiss."

She had no time to form a response, as his ever-so-fitting arms were holding her close. Rose wasn't sure if she could even word a coherent remark, with the familiar warmth encompassing her.

"Beware," he breathed out. "This is going to be _intense_."

It did not take long for Rose Tyler to realise what the Doctor had meant with his warning. The kiss felt like something familiar, welcome, unifying... She but clung to him harder, wishing for the blissful event to last. The companion believed her mind could trace countless new sensations this kiss – or what it had eventually become – has brought into her.

 _Intense_ wasn't quite the word to describe it.

"We should stop… I… believe we should, really, really should-" the Time Lord noted, having unwillingly stepped away from the young Londoner, meeting her shiny eyes, wide in admiration.

"Doctor. This was-" _Unbelievable._

"Sorry. Must have exaggerated with the title quite a bit," he grinned. "Not to worry. Hopefully, we will come a bit closer to _intense_ with months of practice, yeah?"

Rose was just finished regaining her breath. "Hopefully," she teased the Time Lord back. Nobody had ever kissed her like that. With so much passion. So much longing. Hope. Love. Devotion. Trust. A mixture of everything she could ever hope for.

The pink and yellow girl was feeling dazed, unwilling for the feeling to go away. _I love you so, so much!_

 _Me, too._ The blonde human was not the only one completely overtaken by unexpected emotions. The Doctor's eyes grew wide at the sight before him. Rose, with her swollen pink lips, teary eyes… and several hickeys on her neck. "Gods. Rose. I'm sorry! Should have-"

 _Should have what?_ The Londoner smirked at him blissfully. _When can we do this again?_

"Well, um… any time, really?" The alien saw the look in her eyes. She had been enjoying it… "Just… aren't you hurt?"

"It's not often I receive such a thorough snog from anyone," Rose teased him playfully.

"Really, though? I'd think differently."

"Look who's talking. French adventures, anyone?" the blonde companion was smirking at him, no trace of negative feelings in her eyes.

"That was a mistake, you know it. And you were with Mickey at that time, so…"

Rose realised just where this was going – the Doctor felt guilty. "I know," she agreed. "I have long since forgiven you," she sent him a loving look, before returning to the matters she had to take care of first. "I'm going to take a shower. Give me fifteen minutes," the girl received a thoughtful nod from the Time Lord and hurried out.

Luckily, the bathroom was just where it used to be. Furthermore, the TARDIS was nice enough to have placed a change of clothes for her just outside the bathroom. Rose smiled, sending the ship a thank you.

This was not something everybody got to experience, though. A strong wave of disapproval washed through the Doctor's mind. His companion had merely been teasing him about his obvious detour, with no anger included… unlike the Gallifreyan, who seemed to have not fully got over that himself, and was apparently still regretting some of the stupid decisions he'd made… Rose, Rose… His brilliant companion deserved none of the tears she'd shed. Not one moment of feeling ignored or forgotten by him. Gods, how could he have been so stupid! The TARDIS felt the need to interrupt her Time Lord's dark thoughts no matter what, which has immediately caused a response from the alien. _Do what has to be done, and mind your own business, girl!_

The time and space ship grew menacingly quiet. He was asking for it. Too bad this meant Rose would have to experience it first-hand... But that should help him understand. Her Doctor would receive a different kind of punishment from her. Maybe she should destroy all bananas on board? The TARDIS could not let herself muse for a long while, as some things truly needed to be done. Immediately. _I'm so sorry, Rose._

Just as the newly-bonded human began to wonder if she were imagining things or if the ship had truly just told her something about being sorry, a scream escaped her lips.

"Rose?!" The Doctor was on alert at once, panic filling him. He knew perfectly well nothing bad could have taken place inside the TARDIS. _In theory._ The sudden pang of panic coming from her was replaced with anger. "Is everything all right?"

"No!" _It's very much not all right_! Rose left the bathroom, having securely wrapped a big white fluffy towel around herself and thanking her common sense for not having allowed the panic to drive her out of the bathroom completely bare.

"You're trembling!"

"As a matter of fact," she glared at the Doctor. His incomprehension was really the last thing she needed. Luckily, the water dripping off her was a good enough indication.

"Ah. She hasn't provided you with suitable clothing?"

"She has, actually," the blonde rolled her wide eyes at him incredulously. The Doctor's lips formed a grin. "And yet-"

No matter if the Time Lord understood what had happened or not, Rose was not willing to get involved into any kind of conversation, at least not until she had the chance to put on something more decent than a towel. "I'm freezing, Doctor."

"I'm sure human body tends to get used to the changes in temperature fairly quickly," he assured her, earning yet another glare. "Euh… erm… clothes, yes. It does help immensely. Do you want me to-" The Doctor motioned towards the nearest bathroom, the one Rose used. Not hers, he guessed, as the human's preferred towels were colourful, often decorated with amusing pictures or brightly coloured - nothing like this plain white one.

"Please." The Londoner smiled at him softly, averting her eyes, knowing her face must be flushed by now.

"Anything for you, Rose," the Doctor glanced into the messy bathroom, then at his bond-mate… and burst into laughter, apparently not noticing her discomfort. "Don't you think the TARDIS wants to tell us something?"

"Even if so, I don't appreciate the water turning from hot to cold in an instant."

"Ah. This." The Time Lord believed to have regained his cool, only to be proven wrong the next instant. "This sounds very much like something our moody girl would do. Must have been her revenge. Oh. Apparently, I was the one guilty. Sorry."

Rose shrugged, not surprised. _This explains things…_ _Wasn't fair, you know, girl?_

"Of course it wasn't fair," the Doctor muttered, glaring at the ceiling. He knew the ship could both see and hear them. The Londoner but turned her eyes at the alien, a wide grin on her face.

"Will I get my clothes back, or?" The human eyed him searchingly, waiting for the alien to actually come back to his senses.

The Doctor considered the sight in front of his eyes, before finding his tongue. Her once neatly folded garments were scattered all over the bathroom floor, completely sodden. "Well…" the Gallifreyan waited for her reaction, yet the Tyler girl remained completely silent. "These were the ones I had _chosen_ to change into," the human rolled her eyes, but she grinned at his obvious unease.

"You have brought plenty of those to the library, yes?" he checked.

"Yeah. Let's just hurry back, won't we?"

"Right. Does 'hurry' mean 'run'?" the Time Lord was very much aware she was only covering herself with the towel. Uncertain, he grabbed her hand. "Blimey, Rose. You do feel as if you have just returned from an enormous fridge," the alien smirked at her. "Wait. That was rude, yes?"

"Trust me, I am used to you being rude already," she smirked back. "Always rude and never ginger."

"Hey!" The Doctor knew she was exaggerating, but could not retort back, as he realised she was running back into the library the next moment. "Careful!" The alien was surprised she hadn't lost the towel on the way.

The moment he caught up with Rose, they could both already see the library door. I could have sworn it was much closer to the bathroom, before," the girl spoke, panting. However, her eyes were sparkling. _How did you-_

"Practice, Doctor... and a lot of free time on my hands."

"We'll have to do something about your free time here on the TARDIS," the Time Lord was openly teasing her.

Rose snorted. "I'm sure. But I do have the right to get dressed now, yes?"

"Why, of course. I won't be watching, not a pervert here," he sent her a knowing look.

"We're _bonded_. Is that not enough in granting you the right to watch me dress or undress?" The blonde companion sounded genuinely curious. "Besides, I thought you'd said something about being unable to wait, or-"

"The two hours are not over yet."

Rose giggled. "Okay. I'll just put something proper on, then." She could not lie to herself it was still kind of flustering to know the Doctor was in the same room, albeit the girl knew he wasn't watching her. That was flustering her even more. However, she understood there still were many limits for both of them left to cross.

The Gallifreyan could tell the exact moment the Londoner was fully dressed. Without waiting for her to call him, he grabbed her by the hand, meeting the blonde's glinting eyes. "Before I actually use some of my brilliant mind-reading techniques," the Doctor grinned at his bond-mate teasingly, after having seen genuine panic in her eyes. 'Not really. But…Calling Jackie is out of the question, I hope?" The Doctor mused. "I don't think I could bear another séance of your mother's shouting just yet," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't be silly. She's the last thing on my mind right now," Rose assured him. In fact, she hadn't thought of her mother as much as she probably should have… Hadn't been intending to, either.

"No, she isn't! You keep having thoughts about how we're actually going to tell her…" The Doctor winked at her.

"Fine," she consented. "I can't just stop having them, you know."

"I know," he teased. "But you shouldn't be panicking about it yet. There are endless possibilities for us in the TARDIS."

"For two days?" Rose shrugged. "Would be, if she weren't fixing herself, you mean," the girl reminded him. "The ship's still mad at us, I'm afraid."

"At me," the alien corrected her.

"Yes. All right," she agreed, trying not to read the unexpected emotions on his face. The Doctor looked completely unsure of himself. That was never something Rose believed to have seen on his face, and it frightened her. Without her asking, the Time Lord spoke, looking the brilliant companion fully in the eye.

"I'm terrified, Rose," he pressed her hand. "If we proceed, and we _will_ … _I don't think I'd be_ _able to keep my hands off you for long._ The Gallifreyan smirked at her teasingly the next moment.

"Yes? Can't wait," she sent him a playful look, meeting the disbelieving grimace on his face. "I guess we'll see about it, then." This has brought the brilliant Tyler girl into a fit of giggles, soon joined by the infectious laughter of the Doctor.

However, the Time Lord soon brought Rose's attention to something else. Her mobile phone was ringing. Not on the lowest volume, too, although she believed to have turned the sound off completely.

 _No, no, no…_ The young woman was almost assured it was her mother. "Must I answer it?"

"You should," he pressed her hand encouragingly. "Although, if it's Jackie again-" The Doctor averted his eyes, pretending to be greatly upset.

"It's Mickey," Rose's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't thought of Mickey _at all_.

 _Mickey! Ha!_ The blonde but rolled her eyes at him. It was clear the alien was relieved.

"Hey," Rose began nicely. "It's nice to-"

Their friend, however, sounded desperate and furious. "What the hell are you two up to? I am running out of reasons to give Jackie to justify your absence!"

"Is it really that bad?" the girl asked worriedly. "We have talked to Mum. Told her we might be away for a few days."

"Yeah? Then why is everybody attacking me with questions? Can't you begin answering your phone calls for once?!" Mickey didn't sound convinced.

"We should indeed be back in a few days. Say, four days," Rose winked at the Time Lord.

" _Lost_ , are you, really?" _Jackie and her chatty nature._ "Well..." The Doctor joined the conversation, not surprising anyone. "Quite the contrary, actually. It depends on how you see it, though."

This was far from something Mickey Smith would take as a sufficient answer. "Where are you, then?"

"Stuck. In the TARDIS, until she lets us out. Shouldn't be more than-" the Doctor looked at his companion questioningly. She raised four fingers. "Four days. Yes. Something like it."

Mickey snorted. It was so obvious they only wanted to be together. "Was that your intention?"

"An accident," Rose returned to the conversation.

"I'm not sure I want to know the details," he muttered, amused.

"It's all right. However, Jackie is going to kill us."

" _You_ , you mean. Nobody gets away from Jackie Tyler, but you don't have to discuss your love life with her," Mickey sniggered. Into how much trouble could these two get when together?


	7. Chapter 7

**Stuck: Day Two, Chapter Seven**

Neither of the two temporarily imprisoned on the TARDIS reacted to Mickey's words as he had expected. For once, there was no negation, only silence.

"All right, so… I'll leave you both to it. Just, Rose- I won't be defending you two forever. Answer your calls every so often," Mickey rolled his eyes, having forgotten she could not see him.

"I'll try," the blonde told him. "I think we should-" _finish the pointless rambling_. "Thanks for letting us know, and see you soon! Bye!" It merely took a second for Rose to both spill the words out and send the Time Lord a silent plea for help.

He understood. "Bye for now, Mickey-mickity Smith," the Doctor said. "I'll bring her back to you lot in one piece, promise!" _Can't promise much else._

Having pressed the 'end' button, the Time Lord growled out in annoyance. "'Answer your calls', really, Rose?"

"Mum's going to slap you anyway, Doctor. _With or without a reason._ Why be stressed about it?" She grinned, having turned the sound off completely. "Besides, I have just… accidentally… added a day to our- what is it?"

"The title doesn't matter," he assured her, grinning back, as her hand found his. While not actually saying anything on the subject, the Doctor sent her an admiring smile. With their _forever_ in front of them, the need to stick together was growing by the second, not only in the metaphorical sense.

"I think we'll need to ask the TARDIS to move our rooms even closer," he winked at her. The ship, however, was not amused. It was as if he still missed some essential part of the perfect puzzle their lives – _life_ \- now was.

Rose was no longer surprised she could catch the time and space ship's moods… and oh, did she agree with the vessel! "Or," the blonde decided to be blatant, "we could share?"

The Time Lord's eyes glinted. "Really? You would want that?"

The companion fluttered her eyelashes at him, although glaring felt like a more suitable option. _Unless you don't, of course._

He smirked. Her unquestionable wish to employ telepathy as often as she had the chance felt like something he had been missing for a very long time. Rose, from a different society, different planet, and of different species… And yet, she was so much like him already. Almost _too_ much.

"We'll just need to wait and see until my- _our?_ room becomes available, yeah?"

_Yes!_

The blonde was not surprised when the Doctor wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her. The act of affection was soft and momentary, but it kindled a very familiar feeling within her, one she sometimes worked hard to push away… It was the constant wish to keep the Time Lord by her side – to watch him, meet an occasional smile or a glance sent her way… Now, however, the pink and yellow human felt she had the right to expect for more. Especially since the Gallifreyan had said-

Rose sighed heavily, almost as soon as the Doctor let go of her. This can't have been a usual occurrence… However, the need to touch him was overwhelming. _Is this normal?_

"You'll get used to it sooner than you think, Rose." _Just as I have learnt to keep from holding your hand twenty-four hours a day._

"Is this like some kind of an after-bonding effect, though?" The ingenuity of the question made him smile.

"Does it bother you?" The Gallifreyan seemed both worried and unpleasantly surprised the next moment. "I could teach you some basics on how to lessen it, you know…"

The human rolled her eyes at him incredulously. "Why would you? I _love_ it. Besides-" _The more I want to touch you, the more reasons will I find to do it._

 _I hope you never run out of those, then._ The looks in their eyes were self-explicatory."Oh, come here, my Rose…" the Doctor wrapped his arms around her once more. It felt as if everything around them melted into nothingness the moment their searching lips met.

"Don't you feel as if we're being watched?" The blonde broke away from the kiss before it had the chance of leaving them breathless.

The Doctor shook his head. "And who do you think might be doing it? The TARDIS? Naah. She wouldn't bother to watch us, even if we decided to proceed with our bedroom-worthy activities right here in the library, trust me."

Rose could not help but burst out in giggles. This whole situation was absurd. Someone had to take the first step, and it sure as hell was not going to be her.

"Quite the prude, is she?"

"I wouldn't say so, no. But bad language isn't really her thing." Was the human imagining things, or was the Doctor really enjoying this?

There was no time to consider it further, as the two, with their hands conveniently connected, suddenly found themselves in the console room. Without as much as a warning… "Does she do this often?" Rose was the first to find her tongue.

"It depends… but no, not really." The girl rolled her eyes at him incredulously – the Doctor was genuinely amused.

_Do you understand, my lovely human, that we have just been brutally kicked out of the only available-_

"The sole suitable place for us to get involved in _bedroom-activities_?" It was weird to even utter silly phrases like this one – but it was the Doctor who'd come up with it in the first place… not her problem, she decided.

"This leaves us with the _where_ problem," he smirked at her, not remotely disturbed. These were some uncertainties Rose was unwilling to consider. From what she could see, her Time Lord was doing all the necessary thinking for her. "Does the place matter this much?"

 _Humans_. "It's not only about the physical release, you know. It's about aesthetic pleasure, as well. In no way could I make the mistake of our first proper time together – well, as in _together_ together - being on the floor or against the wall – do you see what I mean?"

It was incredibly unusual hearing the Doctor talk about it, but she merely smirked at him. "Yes, I think I do… What do you suggest? Waiting?" The companion did not want to wait another moment – and knowing the Time Lord, that could end up being even longer than their remaining time locked in the ship.

"Well… this could be an option-"

 _You can't possibly deny us the pleasure of-_ The sheer emotion the Gallifreyan could not name at that moment on her face made him furrow his brow. Patience was never his forte. "But!"

 _But what?_ Rose could see he had something on his mind, as a knowing grin enlightened his features.

"The bathroom!"

"Which one?"

" _The_ bathroom. Mine, obviously," he grimaced. "Guess it's yours too from now on, you know, Rose…"

 _Their_ bedroom. _Their_ bathroom. As for everything else - it has always belonged to them both equally on the TARDIS, now that the companion thought of it…

Rose Tyler gave him a knowing smile. "Thank you," she whispered. "I suppose my room is open to you now as well, considering- well, and you have made quite a lot of unexpected visits to my bathroom anyway, which leaves us-"

"Hey! I've told you, the way the ship has decorated it for you is something worthy of seeing again and again, and-"

 _Isn't it just-_ the girl averted her eyes. She had not bought the reason in the past, and certainly was not going to now. "I really see _no_ reason why you shouldn't come to my room, or- or bathroom," she grinned.

"Brilliant!" The Time Lord sounded excited. "Never enough of pink in my life," he teased. "Never enough of this pink and yellow earthling."

 _Yes?_ She bit her lip expectantly."Are we moving on already?"

"We should have, hours ago," he muttered into her ear, before he pulled her into a heated snog Rose understood she'd been wishing for ever since the last one. Once again, one too short for their liking… but it was not like him to keep from rambling for a long time, no matter the occasion.

"So many pieces of clothing. You risk of getting fried in all these jackets, cardigans, vests and tee-shirts!" Obviously, the Doctor was exaggerating, finding it hard to concentrate on task at hand – especially when he realised that Rose, while sending him equally strong waves of desire, was controlling herself so much better…

 _And underwear_ , the human smirked at him mentally. "No Time Lord, no superior physiology," she reminded before catching his lips with hers anew. It was true, she _had been_ cold and had chosen to put on more clothes than usual, just so she did not catch an actual cold. Nothing half as bad as the Doctor worded it.

"But really… so many layers," he muttered as soon as their lips parted, feigned annoyance in his voice.

"Look who's talking," Rose grinned, eyeing him playfully.

"All the same," he grimaced.

As it seemed they were not going to reach the infamous bathroom any time soon at this rate, the blonde decided to give him the question that she felt was still not properly answered the last time.

"Are you certain the TARDIS won't be watching us?"

"The TARDIS is – even when she becomes all moody and vengeful - home. A haven. She never, well, _hardly ever_ " – the Doctor recalled the very recent shower incident – "interrupts something as personal as-"

"Shagging," Rose finished, a silly grin on her face. "I guess I have no reason not to believe you," she shrugged, the grin still there.

' _Love-making' would have worked just as well_ , _Rose_ , the Time Lord smirked at her. As the young woman chose to keep her remarks to herself, he continued.

"She never does, no," the Doctor shook his head for a better effect. "Interruption of something so private- she wouldn't. Besides... it's a bathroom. Has she ever interrupted you - other than _today_ , of course - when you were taking care of your basic and personal needs?"

Rose thought for a moment. _S'ppose not…_

"That's what I'm saying! Never. No matter if you were, I don't know- singing terribly off-key, _which is not the case with you_ , he hurried to add, having met the terrifying glare she gave him – but it was true, he had to admit, she had a lovely voice – swearing, or masturbating..." The crushing glare Rose sent him this time made him sincerely uncomfortable.

"Hey, don't look at me this way. I have read my fair amount of erotic fiction over the years!"

She eyed him carefully, unable to stop herself from watching him in mock horror. "Not something from Jack's time, I dare hope?" It was clear from their faces the subject had to be dropped at once. Too bad the Doctor was not completely certain he could do it without making the situation even worse…

"Naah. I've read things far worse than the 51st century literature," he grinned, almost afraid to meet her wide hazel eyes this time. Always talking, always mucking up. "Kidding!"

The amusement shining on her face made the Gallifreyan sigh in relief.

"But," he continued, eyeing her with sincere admiration. Lust, possibly, too. "No literature could ever compare with the real thing," he took her by surprise, starting a feverish snog which Rose clung to as if it were a lifeline. Of course, hearing the Doctor speak was always like the sweetest music to her ears… or most of the time, but-

"Wrong place," she hissed in between breaths, as the Doctor's hands began to wander before they'd even reached the bathroom. It seemed the TARDIS was playing games with them. He muttered something in Gallifreyan, trying, - and not really succeeding - to keep his searching hands away. Ever letting go of her lips was not a possibility either. Perhaps thanks to his talented and searching hands, some of Rose's clothes were already torn off her and scattered across the corridors by the time they reached their destination.

"The TARDIS is tricking us," the alien muttered, having unwillingly let go of her lips – always so soft, always so inviting and impossible to resist-

Rose smirked, having caught a trail of his thought. "She must think-"

"She wants to teach me a lesson, that's it. Too bad I won't be able to keep myself from jumping on you for much longer, Rose." He turned his eyes away, the strange words feeling unfamiliar and unfitting in his mouth.

_Why the talking? You know you can have me anywhere. Any time. Wherever you please, Doctor._

The companion realised what she was very openly transmitting the moment she faced the enormous grin on his face.

"Oh. Jesus." Rose buried her flushed face in her hands. "This was never supposed to-" _Oh, my God._ Why couldn't she have remembered to put some mental barriers up!

"I need you. Want you. Love you." _Look, there it is!_ The Doctor's grin became even wider, as he grabbed her hand and pushed her into the long-looked-for bathroom.

With the flood of new, raw emotions having brutally entered their minds, soon both the human and the Time Lord have stopped differentiating words from thoughts.

 _This is gorgeous, Doctor!_ "Has she prepared this? For us?" Rose turned to face the Doctor, only to learn he was just as gobsmacked as she was. The lights were suitably dim. The candles and the bath-oils, gods, there even were _bubbles_ in the bath! All of these miraculously smelling lotions - undoubtedly something the Doctor had brought from some friendly planet- _Earth, the 24th century_ , he corrected her guesses, suddenly uncertain if she even wanted to know this irrelevant bit of information.

The Doctor did not know if the ship had added some sort of aphrodisiac somewhere in the room, or if the suppressed desires were getting hold of him naturally, but the amount of clothes Rose was still wearing was driving him out of his head. _She_ was.

"I think we should undress first," the companion grimaced, helping him get rid of his jacket. It really wasn't fair – she had lost some of her clothes in the process, yet the stubborn Time Lord was still almost fully dressed.

 _Sorry!_ It was almost surprising, the ease and speed in which the Time Lord managed to remove his clothes, a _watch and learn_ smirk on his face.

Rose found her fingers were not listening to her commands any more, as all she could think of was the very handsome, very naked, and very aroused Time Lord in front of her. The frustration in her darkened eyes made the Doctor lick his lips in anticipation. There she was, so close to him, _so_ close...

He's even had the audacity to grin at her futile attempts to unclasp her bra… But not for long.

 _Allow me._ The two words, both casual and seductive on the Doctor's lips, worked like a charm. All of a sudden, nothing mattered any more. Neither of them remembered a thing about aesthetics. Against the wall suddenly felt just as good a place as anywhere else…

Clearly, the one who had charmed the Time Lord without any effort shared his approach – the need to snog and be snogged senseless by the lover – bond-mate - had but increased, but it was not all about kissing. Not _at all_ about kissing.

 _Bathroom._ Why have they even decided upon a bathroom, first of all?

"A shower or a bath?" the Doctor asked softly, as if having heard her thoughts. Oh, wait…

 _Doesn't matter._ Rose could swear her rapid breathing and pulse were both the most pleasant and the most devastating sensations, particularly as the smallest touch of his kept driving her off limits. All she wanted was to touch and be touched, to hold and be held, to-

 _It does. Tell me._ He knew the first time together had to be both something special, but the logical thinking was escaping him. "Please?"

 _What about both, and then the bed?_ The human could not help but bit her lower lip expectantly, wanting nothing more but to finally lose herself in something she had frequently been dreaming about.

 _Just what I had in mind_ , the Doctor smirked at her knowingly, not once thinking about her thoughts being improper, or perhaps too much. It was all very natural, and more than what he had subconsciously been hoping for. The fact that maybe, just maybe the ship would not be co-operative enough has but flown past.

The shower came first. More kissing… not only on the lips. Caresses, some bordering on inappropriate… Then, carefully washing each other, trying hard not to allow the thoughts wander… and failing miserably.

"Make love to me here and now," Rose muttered. "I need you."

As appealing as it seemed, the Doctor shook his head. "Not here. Not like this." Some of his remaining sense was constantly reminding the Time Lord how wrong it would be to simply give in to their primal instincts, no matter where and how. The bath was out of the question. In the end, it would only work as an obstacle.

"The bed?" Running naked through the ship looking for something that might or might not been there yet was not an exciting possibility – not when both of them were on the verge of exploding with unfulfilled desire. The increased frequency of suppressed moan-like sounds heard in the bathroom was as good an answer as any.

"Not until I am assured there _is_ a bed waiting for us somewhere," the Doctor worded the sentence carefully. Rose rolled her eyes at him. This was becoming thoroughly ridiculous. She had stopped caring about the _where_ aspect already. Wasn't it the Doctor who was the biggest prude of them all? The blonde breathed out. _It really, really doesn't matter, Doctor._

"It does. I know it does."

What could a Time Lord know about the human physiology? Unlike the unimaginable alien, Rose was unable to control herself for much longer. It had taken a long time already… _I need you, Doctor. On the bed, against the wall, in the shower, in the bath… Anywhere! Please?_

They needed each other, the Time Lord as much as the human. _Anywhere?_

Of course, they found the bed almost as soon as the Doctor led her out of the bathroom, their swollen lips once again connected in an ardent kiss.

* * *

It was many hours later they have as much as began considering leaving the bed.

"Can't be," Rose Tyler was laughing wholeheartedly at a remark the Gallifreyan has made. She wrapped herself in sheets, suddenly remembering what it felt like to be embarrassed. "Superior Time Lord physiology, I understand, Doctor… but you can't-"

 _You have no idea_. "Just the beginning, this," he smirked at her, knowing Rose believed him. "You know what? We still have the bath waiting for us! With the water as hot as always, I assure you, _my_ Rose."

 _Time Lords and their technology…_ "Shouldn't you at least ask me if I'm in for more?"

"Aren't you?" For a moment, the Doctor was completely petrified.

"Of course I am, you silly thing," she grinned.

 _Silly? Thing?_ The blonde human was surprising him more and more every second. Only when Rose whispered something into his ear has the Time Lord breathed out in relief.

"Of course you would be. I _knew_ it!"

Another wave of laughter echoed in the room, before the bathroom door was opened and closed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins. It hardly gets more intense than this during the story, but they barely ever stop from this point. And the amount of chapters left is frightening, lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Stuck: Day Two, Night Two, Chapter Eight**

The gleeful laughter continued for quite a while, the smallest of touches the two shared but renewing the never-quite-gone need to feel the other. "You do understand it isn't exactly sanitary to- I mean, it of course _is_ , water and all, but we should consider-"

"Bubbles!" Rose squeaked with excitement, giggling at the Time Lord. No matter what he had said, it was clear he was overjoyed, having the fair-haired human incredibly close to him, their bare bodies always touching, no matter the size of the bath. No matter the fact they could actually simply try and relax, or-

_Have you been listening to me at all?_

_I might have missed something_ , Rose planted a kiss on his hand. "It's not _always_ about sex, is it, Doctor?" She knew what she wanted, knew what _he_ wanted. It did include a lot of passionate love-making, yes… But quality sex was not _everything_.

"Nope." _But right now, it is._

She agreed with him. The fact the Doctor was a Time Lord meant – as she has found out not without some ravishment – that things as intrusive as having a refractory period were non-existent for him. This meant – primarily – making love for hours and hours. "This is- insane, my Doctor," Rose whispered, neither able nor willing to as much as move away from him. It was like nothing she had experienced before. Not even close.

He smirked at her. "Anything for my precious Rose Tyler. _Anything, anywhere, anyhow._ I'm capable of stopping whenever I choose to," he bit his lip meaningfully. _But I don't want to_. _Do you?_ " The Doctor loved seeing Rose indulging in satisfaction he kept granting her… Just as much as she loved making him come for her. Over and over again… The incredulous look she's given him explained everything, just before her tongue entered his mouth, not allowing him to think clearly... let alone speak.

"To think I had been so much against anything domestic…" The Time Lord eyed her with appreciation the moment they were forced to back away and take a breath. "Who could have thought-"

"I have known this since before your regeneration," she shrugged at him playfully. "It's something one gets used to, eh?"

"What? No! Domestic means staying in one place for a ridiculously long time, doing things not necessarily enjoyable, seeing the same people, watching the same programmes; being a part of something that doesn't change. No. Not my thing at all," the Time Lord spoke seriously.

"Point taken," Rose looked at him with sincere admiration. Now that she was travelling with him, almost every bit of her past life, grey and plain, seemed like a bad dream. "Exactly how domestic do you find this, Doctor?"

"Domestic? With the most gorgeous woman who happens to be my bond-mate and is currently completely naked by my side?"

_You aren't wearing any clothes yourself, my silly Time Lord._

"Let's just appreciate the moment, yes?" The Doctor eyed her knowingly.

"That's just what I'm doing," Rose grinned at him, before allowing her lips wander throughout the parts of her bond-mate's body above the water, her lips soon caught with his.

"Insatiable, are we?" The human spoke, a lovely blush colouring her cheeks as she ended up brushing against his length _almost_ accidentally.

" _We_ are. Absolutely," the Doctor smirked at her, his fingers running through her back. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

At this point, all they needed was each other. Wrapping their arms around the other possessively, the atmosphere filled with the softest of sighs, the sweetest of whispers… the bath was a brilliant place-for cuddling, kissing and teasing… And for _so much_ else.

The Doctor sighed in contentment. She was there, with him, wearing absolutely nothing. His Rose Tyler, _his_ precious human girl. All pink and yellow; all warm, wet and giggly… It was hard to believe this was _it_ – they were, indeed, irrefragably together. No matter what, they were going to face their _forever_ together, however short their given time might be. He grinned to himself, thanking whoever it was above – or wherever, really – for having allowed him to meet and fall for this girl.

As for Rose herself, right now, and for a reasonable amount of time still, she was not the tiniest bit ashamed of the nudity between them that has seemed only natural… not when she could not take her hands off him. Not when the Doctor has aimed to continue the exploration of her most private parts. With his tongue, furthermore. "You are-"

"Incurable. I know," he muttered, before sucking on her nipple for good measure. This, or crushing her lips with his again. Or allowing his precious human have her way with him – which meant no less, and sometimes more than what he might have dared to expect of her.

One thing was clear for both of them – they needed to find something else to do, something _not_ including this amount of touching. Was it even possible? The same idea has entered their minds at the same time.

"How do you think, _love_ – the word rolled pleasantly off his lips, "could we-"

"Yes!" Having left the bath with warm water splashing all over the place, the girl took him by the hand. This was something neither thought twice about.

One thing was clear without saying – ever since the bonding their need to stick together has heightened immensely… In countless ways. And it was absolutely _perfect_.

The TARDIS was slowly regaining her previous glory, but they did not care, finding enough reasons to rejoice in each other's company, be it simply looking for something not yet discovered on the lover's face, without saying a word.

"You do realise we'll need to put something on eventually, yeah?" Rose giggled at the vividly painted scene of them never wearing anything on the TARDIS – a scene transported straight into her mind by the Doctor – the bonding has had the majority of their subconscious barriers either lowered or erased completely, and neither wished to know yet how their reappearance in the everyday human society was going to be regarded, by Jackie no less.

"I'm sure this _why-bother-wearing-anything_ thing could be easily arranged," he winked at her. "Although losing the chance to rip your clothes off would be quite a loss, don't you think?" He teased her, and she loved it.

It was then a new thought entered the Doctor's mind. Changes in temperature were never a problem for him, but for _Rose_ … All of a sudden, he wrapped his arms around her, aware not to touch her erogenous zones too openly. "Are you cold?"

Rose eyed him thoughtfully, an unwelcome realisation hitting her. It was getting cooler by the second, she was aware of the sudden gooseflesh on her skin. "Maybe, a teeny bit. Fancy a cuppa?"

"Don't I ever? But for now, let's find you something to wear. It can't be the TARDIS has hidden all of our clothes," he spoke thoughtfully, wrapping a fluffy towel around her shoulders.

She shuddered. "Could you put something on, as well?"

The Time Lord shrugged. "You know the cold is not-" The Doctor met her incredulous look. Fine, seeing not sufficiently covered bodies when cold did have that weird effect on humans. Obviously…

"Of course I will, my dearest girl. Which would you like to come first - a hunt for clothes, or tea?"

Rose was craving for warmth, and thought coming to the kitchen would undoubtedly take less time than finding a room – _any_ room that was not sealed.

"I know! Hot, steaming tea," the Time Lord did not need to make a guess, as his brilliant companion, as he had long since learnt, would have taken a cup of tea over a number of other options. The warmth of tea seemed to have been making everything better, especially after having been separated because of sometimes incredible reasons…

 _Never again_ , Rose smiled at him assuringly. At this point, at least, it seemed the only suitable way for them, and he grinned at her.

"You're still not wearing a thing," she noted, smirking. It was not until then that they remembered the possibility the precious TARDIS could help them… A slight rise in temperature could be felt almost immediately after the ship sensed the girl's discomfort, because Rose deserved to at least feel warm in what was, now officially, her home.

As for giving them something to wear… The lovers would have to survive without it, at least until the ship decided otherwise; besides, the idea of them doing _everything_ naked was more than amusing. And the Doctor still owed her an apology. He was not the only one with principles.

Of course, _she_ owed Rose Tyler an apology, too. But the girl did not seem angry with her, not any more. It could very well be she understood the reason of the ship having put her through the shower incident. Instead of being perplexed or annoyed about the situation, the girl was laughing. _Why, thank you, TARDIS. If you prefer us staying naked, so be it._

The ship hummed appreciatively, causing the companion to laugh even more.

"Would you mind telling me-" _Oh. Girl power. Okay._

"Are we still having tea, or do you have different ideas?"

  
The last of the Time Lords smiled at her, not without a hint of smugness in his expression. To heighten the effect, he's uttered some of his intentions out loud, provoking a fierce blush on her cheeks.

"We'll see about that, Doctor," she rolled her hazel eyes at him… But he knew then she had absolutely nothing against it. What better way to spend time together with the one you love than hugging and kissing? There was but one the TARDIS could never deny them.

"Let's drink our tea first," he smirked, suddenly aware of the immense effect simply watching one another was having on both of them.

Rose averted her eyes, focusing her attention solely on the cup. For a moment, this seemed to work. "How much time do we have left locked up here?" the companion asked curiously. "Because, you see… we should probably prepare some kind of story for Mum, yeah?"

Oh. Jackie. How could he have forgotten. One undoubtedly domestic thing they were not going to escape for, say, at least another forty years. "Mm… Yes, of course. We'll think of something." He wondered just how much they were going to tell her – how much they _could_ tell her. The importance of _bonding_ was way beyond human understanding, but sounded like a safer alternative to _wedding_...

"You're right, Doctor. Mum would murder both of us for getting married without her knowing about it."

"You know it wasn't actually- No, wait, it _was_. Just without all the wedding-dress and wedding-ring antics-"

Rose was watching him incredulously.

The Gallifreyan realised he might have hurt her human feelings with this, and gave her an apologetic look. "I mean, really, we could recreate it all with the rings, and the gown, if you'd like-"

"You'd do it for me?" She bit her lip expectantly.

"Yes."

" _My_ Doctor. You know _I_ don't need any of this," the companion shrugged at him.

 _She_ might not need it. His precious human. "Those from _lower_ societies do."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "You mean _Earthlings_. With Time Lords being the _upper_ society?"

"No. I mean those able to recognise the concept of _bonding_ as it is supposed to be seen."

"This includes humans as the _lower_ kind."

"It does," the Doctor agreed, suddenly uncomfortable. "You were asking about the time left for us here?"

"I was."

"We still have no less than a day," he smirked. No less than thirty hours… he could not help but wondered if the ship was going to remain so stubborn for all this time…

"Were you having something in mind, considering we don't really have any place to go at this point?" Rose did not seem the slightest bit annoyed. They still had the kitchen, the bathroom, the console room… And whatever place it has been they found the very comfortable bed in. She began to giggle. This had to be their luck, or perhaps the TARDIS' vengeance. "We could be doing anything in this brilliant ship of yours. Absolutely anything-"

"And yet, we cannot. For Rassilon's sake, I could even watch some unbearably cheesy romantic comedy with you, Rose. Too bad the media room is unreachable at the moment."

"Wait a minute, Doctor. Even _Pride and Prejudice_?"

"Er… anything but that?" the Time Lord had watched the film with her more than once, usually falling asleep somewhere near the end. Rose was not at all surprised about his reply. This suggestion alone implied the Doctor was bored out of his skull... Which never meant anything good, not with someone usually as easily distracted as the incredible alien.

"Okay. I'm not a die-hard fan of your favourite sci-fi pieces, either," she shrugged at him. As a matter of fact, the best thing about watching films together was the possibility to simply feel the other nearby. No plot could ever take her away as the Doctor's still breathing and, recently, the much favoured snuggling up to the alien, who had always ended up wrapping an arm around her. Really, who would have been paying much attention to the plot then?

"Or we could return back to the library- wait. We cannot," he grimaced sadly.

"You don't mean to tell me you don't have the _Harry Potter_ books memorised?"

"Would be useful at this point, right?" He smirked at her. "No, I don't." The Doctor could remember every single thing _Rose_ loved or enjoyed. Could list her favourite smells, colours – well, one colour, books, films, actors – what she saw in some of them was beyond him, favourite music, songs, favourite season, favourite places in the TARDIS…

"Do you know who my favourite _person_ is?" Rose interrupted his thoughts, giggling.

"I believe I do- Marilyn Monroe?"

Rose burst into a laughing fit. "Trying to push your ego away?"

He smirked at her. "Some more tea, perhaps?"

"Weren't you promising me something completely different?" She eyed him searchingly.

"Oh, yes. I was intending to-"

"I know, I know. Sweep me off my feet," the companion grinned at him, her tongue between her teeth.

This, _this_ incomparable, incredible grin of hers… "Or maybe _you_ will."

"Would be my pleasure, Doctor," she wrapped her arms around him. "Are you sure, though? Here?"

"If you have nothing against unusual environment," the Gallifreyan eyed her questioningly. "Although I'm pretty sure shagging against the console would be quite the experience. Would you like that instead?"

Rose's eyes widened. She believed some borders were better never crossed. "No. I have experienced quite enough of her anger for these few days, thank you very much."

"Anything you say, Rose Tyler." He could see sense in her words, but at the same time the Doctor knew there was no way this would anger the time and space ship. She was all for them being happy together, no matter where or how. The TARDIS loved his companion. Loved her Time Lord, and could be absolutely indifferent towards whatever they were into. After all, he had not been lying about her respecting her travellers' privacy.

Instead of saying another word, the Doctor began kissing her, not quite expecting the fierceness with which her lips, tongue and eventually her whole body responded to his. Suddenly, the only thing remaining in Rose's mind was the realisation of the fact their bodies were once again touching. It seemed to have escaped their minds how they have ended making love on the table, having somewhat thrown down all the dishes off the table, some of them breakable.

"Oops?" The blonde met the disbelieving glance the Time Lord threw at the incredible sight on the floor.

"Quite," he rolled his eyes. "But you cannot say this _interesting_ \- no, I'd say… incredible experience wasn't worth it," he teased.

"It sure was," she assured the Time Lord. "But… Would I be able to look at this table the same way again?"

"Why wouldn't you? Besides, we weren't doing anything improper..."

She grimaced at him teasingly. "I never said we were."

"I could always teach you to forget," he muttered. "If such is your wish, Rose Tyler."

Instead of replying, she shut his mouth with hers. _Never._ The Doctor was everything she could ever wish for, all the memories, including the very recent ones, adding yet another spark to her love for the alien. "Careful, Rose. Don't hurt yourself."

"I always watch where I'm going," she assured him. The girl had learnt the lesson many years prior, back when she was no more than fourteen, which has saved her from getting into or causing a lot of unnecessary trouble.

It seemed the TARDIS thought just that, sending them a series of distressed sounds, just before both Rose and the Doctor, not having realised they were holding hands again, found themselves in the console room. "Safe once again," the Time Lord smirked at her knowingly, throwing a look at the shining numbers. "Thirty, just as I've told you," he smiled smugly at her. "If we're lucky, the ship might open some rooms for us before the time is due."

"If we're behaving nicely, you mean, Doctor," she corrected.

"Same thing," he grimaced, receiving a smug grin from his bond-mate in return.

Safe or not… some trouble had tendency to arrive when least expected. Rose's phone, the one she could vividly remember turning the sound off of. _Why, TARDIS?_

"This is Mum. Wish me luck," the girl sent the Doctor a pleading look, not forgetting to turn the speaker on – the unease might become less prominent when shared…

"Rose! What on Earth!"

 _Not on Earth remember_ , the Doctor was close to rejoicing in teasing her, a well-deserved glare reaching him, especially when he began playing with her hair.

"I thought Mickey has-"

"Mickey is always on _your_ side. I need to hear everything from _you_. Need to hear a confirmation."

"'M' sorry, Mum. Been busy, n' all that," she muttered, keeping the Doctor's hands away. _You'll pay for this._ "As Mickey must have told you, we should be back in London in two days' time." Rose did not realise she was speaking unnaturally quickly. The mother did, and has easily made her own conclusions.

Jackie could always hear the smallest difference in her daughter's voice. If this meant what she thought it did… She grinned to herself. It would have been no surprise to her if they- "Am I interrupting something important?"

"Mn- no. Nothing."

 _Something_ very _important, then_. "Something like I-was-about-to-shag-an-alien" sounds more appropriate."

Rose could not control the blush suddenly reddening her face. "Mum!"

The meaningful look on the Doctor's face did not help.

"Have fun! Just don't forget to use protection. I don't feel old enough to be called grandma, eh?"

"I think this is quite enough, Jackie," the Doctor hurried to interrupt what was about to become a route without end. "Keep your questions or remarks to some other time," he sighed, looking at Rose questioningly. The girl looked desperate.

"See you soon, Mum," the girl hurried to finish the pointless conversation, wondering why the TARDIS kept turning the sound on her mobile phone on every so often – that was neither her nor the Doctor's doing, she was absolutely certain.

"I'm beginning to like her," the Doctor grinned at Rose, having noticed her panicked look. "Jackie, I mean."

"We are _not_ compatible, yes?" The blonde seemed completely terrified.

He smirked. "Not in the sense, no."

The blonde wrapped her arms around him, visibly relieved. "Good…" He knew what his beautiful companion had in mind. Not now. Not in the forthcoming years, perhaps.

"If you ever change your mind, though-" He teased, knowing there was _always_ a possibility. Never without conscious knowledge of what the couple were aiming for, of course.

_Don't tell me it's possible._

"It's not possible. Different species," he grinned at her assuringly. The brief conversation with her mother has visibly devastated her… and the Doctor was not having any of it. "It's late," he took her hand and lead her to the bed that seemed to be just a few steps away from wherever they were going. "You need your rest. I need my Rose wide awake for whatever we choose to do tomorrow."

"You are absolutely right, Doctor. I'm positively knackered. Could you please stay with me? At least until I fall asleep?…"

There was no surprise they have ended up snuggled to one another, no more than the fact they were both overtaken by sleep in less than five minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stuck: Night Two, Chapter Nine**

"Rose? Are you asleep?" The Doctor nuzzled against her cleavage, fully aware this _was_ going to wake her up.

Cleavage? Since when was she wearing that incredibly… incredibly- When has she managed to get up and put this thing on, at all? Sure, it wasn't something hard to see through, but-

"This nightgown is made of black silk, Doctor. The TARDIS – I think - gave it to me. Do you like it?"

Black, short, see-through, made of silk, and worn by the most precious being in the multiverse. _His_ Rose Tyler. Right now, she was thoroughly enjoying teasing him.

"Ugh… well-" he regarded her voluptuously, provoking a smirk on Rose's face.

"I _knew_ it." The blonde did not try to pull him away, but remembered she should be upset about him awakening her. "Are you sure there is nothing else to do but interrupt my rest?"

"It's been _hours_ , Rose! Hours!"

"So?" _How many hours? Two?_

He did not account for the fact his beautiful bond-mate could be upset at him for a reason as small as waking her up, and ended up looking at her pleadingly.

 _Two hours, two minutes, twenty six seconds._ In all honesty, his fair-haired companion had every right to sleep for at least six more hours. Human physiology, and all that. Some things were not to be toyed with – not if it would make Rose ill or uncomfortable. _Are you tired?_

The girl shrugged at him. She wanted nothing but to make the best of their short time with not a soul interrupting them. Who could say if the TARDIS would not kick them out the moment the expected seventy hours were over, no matter their intention to stay on board for some more time, with the ship fully restored to her previous state again?

"I'll do _anything_! We could walk around the TARDIS, check if some of your favourite rooms are available again-" Judging from the fact Rose was wearing that _exquisite_ , if a bit tiny garment, at least some places had to be reachable already.

He tried to push away the idea it would be very easy for him to tear the said garment off her.

Rose snorted. "Now that we're on the subject, Doctor… Getting rid of my clothes can wait. _Not for too long, I hope…_ The human could not stop herself from having these thoughts, grimacing at the realisation, the expression gone off her face as soon as she met his approving look.

"You should put something on, too. I'm sure the TARDIS must have prepared something for you." _Haven't you, old girl?_ The ship's buzz resembled a chuckle. She was having fun. They should, too. Newly bonded, and all that. "I won't be watching, all right?" Rose shrugged at him, believing to have seen discomfort on the Doctor's face. "I might try to take a shower instead, while you dress-"

The Gallifreyan smirked at her. "No, Rose."

"Why not?"

The Doctor yawned theatrically. "You are not the only one to have thought of slumber-wear," he moved lazily out of the bed, revealing he was, against Rose's expectations, not naked at all, wearing pyjama bottoms instead. The human did not try to hide her amusement. "This reminds me…"

The Time Lord eyed her smugly. "Oh, yes! You _still_ haven't told me everything about having had to change me into those jim-jams…"

"I have told you – I wasn't looking," Rose muttered, almost physically feeling her face flush at the memory.

"Oh, you _have_ been looking. I _know_. And it's perfectly all right!" He assured her, suddenly feeling the urgent need to touch her face and somehow wipe every trace of apparent discomfort off her flawless features.

"Yeah?"

He gave Rose a blinding grin, changing the subject. "Am I right to assume you are a tiny bit disgruntled about me wearing this?" _Or anything?_

"Why would I be?"

"Because I am _more_ than a tiny bit disgruntled to see you wearing that piece of clothing which, to my mind, serves absolutely no purpose."

Judging from the look in his eyes, it _did_ have an effect on him. Just the one she'd expected. Rose giggled. "It wasn't my idea."

"Of course not," the Doctor agreed, aware the ship had been pushing them together for a long time. "Let's not interrupt her work any further. Are you hungry?"

Rose shrugged. "We are stuck in basically _one_ room for more than a day. Or night. Whatever. How can you think of food?"

"I don't. I really, really don't."

"Okay," she said. "What are you thinking of, then?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. Rose Tyler could be – or pretend to be - very pleasantly ingenuous, if she chose to. "You, of course."

"Okay."

"What about it? This still leaves us with nothing to do but- you know, and you are against some suggestions of mine, anyway."

"What about those I am _not_ against?" She teased, a knowing smirk on her face.

The Gallifreyan looked her up and down. What he saw did not convince him of her wishes entirely. "Rose… Are you-"

She interrupted him, smiling, able to guess his worries. "I am not cold. Not hungry. Not, as a matter of fact, tired. And I am very, _very_ sure." The Doctor took a deep breath. This could mean many things, and even though Rose was absolutely certain of what it meant, she gave him the question anyway.

"Are _you_?"

"Yes."

"Let's not waste any more time, then?" The girl bit her lower lip in anticipation, before welcoming his. The kiss, starting nice and slow, was progressing quickly. It was just a matter of seconds until lips and tongues were not enough… Then, the Time Lord broke the kiss, causing the blonde to look at him curiously. Could it be something was wrong?

No, it couldn't be. Absolutely not… Not when he was looking at her like _this_. With such love. Desire. Adoration.

"You look completely _enticing_ in this nightgown, Rose," the Doctor whispered into her ear (into her bare neck, more likely), his eyes, considerably darker now, following hers. The garment was on the floor the next moment.

"However?" Rose caught his hand, never taking her eyes off his, an amused smile playing on her lips. She realised she'd been waiting for this to happen all along.

"I prefer having no obstacles in reaching you," he smirked.

"Okay," she said distractedly. Once again, she was the first to lose all clothes; was this becoming a rule?

"Really, Rose?" he gave her a searching look. "Are you sure everything's _okay_ , as you put it?"

The tip of her tongue flashed between her teeth, making the Time Lord's eyes acquire the glimmer she loved so much.

"You are always welcome to make it better. _Perfect_ , for example?" The Doctor was breathing heavily, not taking his eyes off her, just as she did not remove hers. Rose's eyes travelled down to his crotch, his erection obvious, albeit still covered with his _blasted_ pyjama trousers. Striped and slightly blue, just something the alien would choose to wear. Why make a choice, when this has had both the right colour and pattern.

"Need any help with this?" She whispered at him seductively.

"Rose…" The alien realised his voice has suddenly become treacherously husky.

"Or should I leave it to you?" Her wide eyes were sparkling with excitement and anticipation, her throat dry. She kneeled in front of him, able to almost physically feel the Doctor's tension. Superior physiology or not, he was a male. With urgent need of release, as it was. The human could not back away the idea wearing anything was indeed pointless at this point.

Rose did not bother in tiring her vocal chords this time, instead sending the alien a very clear and plain request. _Could you postpone your release, just until I am finished with undressing you?_

 _Yes_ , he mouthed, nodding vigorously. The Londoner bit the inside of her cheek, hurrying as much as she thought possible. However, it seemed the Time Lord did not intend to help in any way, leaving everything to her.

She grunted. "Some help would be of use, Doctor. You're not exactly light-weight. _I'm not used to being the one doing all the work, yeah?_

"Oh. Yes. Sure." _Sorry!_ He pulled his pyjama bottoms down completely, winking at Rose, who could not help but breathed out in relief, seeing the Doctor has been reasonable enough not to bother with any underwear. The sight in front of her made her breath hitch. It was likely seeing her bond-mate ready for her would have the same effect on her every time. She watched him kick the trousers away, as if it were the most loathsome piece of clothing to ever have touched his bare flesh.

Meeting a smirk on Rose's face, the Doctor cleared his throat. Talking, always. His best weapon. However useless it seemed now. "I believe I have caused you unnecessary trouble, Tyler. Could I make up for it?"

"All in good time, Doctor," Rose muttered, her voice low. "I am here for you," she smiled at him, unable to say anything else for the moment, their lips once again connected in an ardent kiss, their hands wrapped around each other possessively. But there were more urgent things waiting. "Rose… I-"

"Just… leave it. Allow me," the young woman kneeled in front of him, much like minutes before… only this time – using his own words – there were no obstacles. She was not surprised the Doctor did not object to her taking care of his primal needs rather quickly and _very_ efficiently. The blonde did not move away, almost literally sucking the remnants of his release out of him, her face – albeit unknowingly – almost glowing with pride and delight the moment the Time Lord grinned at her, his body still convulsing with pleasure.

"Rassilon, Rose… Where- how have you learnt _this_? This is primarily-"

She smirked at him. "You've sort of taught me - yesterday. Or was it today? No, don't tell me!" The girl hurried to stop him before he began giving her useless scientific facts. "So... Now I at least know the basics of satisfying a Time Lord, all right?"

"My Rose. Do you at least know what you're doing to me?"

She bit her lip. This was no time for flattery… but her Time Lord could get ridiculously daft in the worst of times.

"What?"

Rose eyed him meaningfully, unable to help a smirk, particularly when the Doctor pulled a face, after having brought the gorgeous and unclad human less than twenty metres towards the bed. "Not exactly light-weight, is this what you meant?" he grumbled, making Rose shake her head in disbelief.

The next moment, every tiniest bit of annoyance was forgotten. His tongue was travelling down her neck with intolerable slowness… Rose could swear she felt a playful grin appear on his face. This did nothing to help. It seemed the alien was enjoying himself, savouring the moment… – but the companion, every tentative touch of his bringing her closer to the edge of explosion, yet not exactly…

The human did not think she could take it much longer, not with this agonising pace. It appeared to her the alien would not reach the places where she needed him most for another two hours. Or twenty minutes. Or perhaps two _years_. Yes, very probably… But when the journey seemed to have taken a different route – ignoring her breasts, and (later, _much_ later, her mind suggested) her pubic area completely… she growled in desperation.

"Doctor…"

He smirked. "Say 'please'."

Rose's hands were aching to help her reach the needed outcome. A touch or two, the right amount of pressure… She needed so little, was so incredibly _close_... The Doctor must have known exactly what he was doing. And there he was, visibly sensing her physical discomfort, need and tension – a torment, more likely – yet doing _nothing_ to take it away.

"Ugh…"

"Doesn't sound like the word to me," he teased.

"Either you touch me now, Doctor… or _I will be touching myself, and saving me trouble_ ," she looked at him, her eyes pleading… albeit not without some signs of knowing he would give in soon enough.

"Can't have it, can we?" He muttered, somewhat uneasy about what might have been not one of his best decisions, immediately changing his teasing tactics to the one she preferred.

"Yes, oh God, Doctor… _Yes!_ " Rose had been right. Breaking out almost momentarily after the Doctor's helpful fingers began touching all the right places, was an experience worth the wait. After the final dribble of post-orgasmic euphoria seemed to have left her body, and the human felt capable of forming fluent sentences again, she spoke, knowing it was far from what she actually had in mind.

"I think you still owe me an apology, Doctor."

"I sure do," he muttered, his loving look completely sincere. Rose was looking at him in disbelief. The Gallifreyan was watching her, an apologetic almost-smile on his face. It seemed he was ready to do anything to undo one moment of discomfort he had unknowingly given her.

The companion took a deep breath. "I was not serious about the apology thing. You can't have known!"

"Rose, Rose… As a matter of fact, my senses are much more acute than yours. It was stupid of me. I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. Never be sorry. You've done what you thought was best for me!"

"I was under the impression long, slow introductions were _the_ thing human women were craving for the most."

"You were not mistaken, my Doctor."

"But?.."

"It only works in particular cases. Not in ours," she smirked at him. He was all she could think about. Right now - completely naked, mind-blowingly, incomparably, blindingly alluring… _sexy_ , obviously. Meeting his confused look, she smiled. "I dream about you, always."

"As do I," he winked at her.

Instead of responding verbally, she sent him a collection of images, once again remembering the newly-acquired ability.

"I did not know you were _hurting_? Simply because I did not give you what you needed? Not at once?"

Rose chuckled darkly. It was more complicated than that. "You are not telling me you haven't noticed I was doing my best in trying to concentrate in anything but helping myself to reach the climax before _you_ helped me to it?"

"I thought-"

"I want you _all the time_. There are times, of course, when I- we cannot do it, won't be able to," – she thought of her mother – "but- try not to do it in the future, yes?"

"Say no more," he breathed out. "You surely know I have _wanted_ you – _loved_ you for a very long time?"

"Yes," she whispered, unable to stop herself from snogging him breathless. _You are perfect. My perfect Time Lord._

Rose certainly did not expect of him to start working on – and succeeding in - granting her another wave of pleasure so soon. Only this time, it was with his tongue.

"Doctor-" Her moans were becoming louder, the words he could make out varying from his chosen name to his _real_ name; from _oh, my God_ to _fuck, yes_ until Rose collapsed under him.

"We should do this more often, I take it?" The Doctor eyed her knowingly.

Rose licked her lips, giving the Gallifreyan a look of such intensity he could almost feel the ground slipping from under his feet.

 _Maybe not tonight_ , the smile on her lips revealing more to him than any psychological study ever could.

"If I haven't told you before, my unbelievable Rose Tyler," the Gallifreyan spoke, seeing no reason to try denying it – not when Rose could make his thoughts out very easily - _I would gladly be shagging you all the time, too._

"Not _making love_ , then?" she smiled, teasing.

He shrugged. "I am but using your vocabulary. Besides, these two can be combined. As they're essentially the same thing. Would you like me to show you?"

"What, _now_?" Rose giggled. They _were_ going to have a lot of trouble back in London, that much was for certain. But there was no way she would say _no_ to him. Must have been a side-effect of the bonding.

"Yes, now."

"All right," she grinned at the Time Lord sheepishly.

She knew two things then, even before she was mentally presented with his intentions: the Doctor was going to have his way, and she was going to love it. Instead of feeling decidedly blocked away from everything the ship could have offered them but two days ago, both the alien and the human were too much into each other to care. Moral norms? Reasonable thinking? What were those? They were _married_ , for Heaven's sake…

 _Oh, yes. We are. Bonded. Married. Joined. Basically, we'd be considered inseparable in multiple universes_ , the Doctor interrupted her thoughts, his tongue invading Rose's mouth unceremoniously. Rose responded with no lesser ardour, knowing _exactly_ where this was leading them. Never letting go of each other's lips, they found themselves stopping by the TARDIS console.

Rose eyed him curiously, vaguely remembering telling him she thought proceeding with it improper. "Really, Doctor? Is this some kind of your secret wish, making love against the console?"

"Making love to _you_ against the console, yes," he eyed her over sensually. "It was supposed to remain an unfulfilled desire, but now-"

"Are you sure the ship won't get mad and materialise somewhere out of the known universe, deciding to throw us both out for good, or-"

"No, because our precious blue box is surprisingly consistent. The first part that gets stuck is the last to be repaired. This means we won't be able to get out until she's done."

Rose eyed the Doctor curiously. "How, pray, is this consistent?"

"Never question her ways… and she won't care about ours," the Doctor whispered at her, grabbing her by the hands and pressing a kiss to them – this alone has made a current run down the human's back. The effect of this simple gesture of his was striking, but the girl did her best to concentrate. Concentrate, and not allow her eyes travel downwards to him.

"Are- are you seriously about to talk me into _fucking_ you against the most important part of the most important place for you in the entire galaxy? Are you sure?"

He shrugged at her unexpected choice of words, but was grinning at her the next moment, thanking to whoever was responsible that his precious blonde companion was prone to say the first thing on her tongue most of the time. Even if it was not widely acceptable.

"It's very simple," the Doctor breathed out into her bare back. "She likes you, and she likes me. She is a part of you… and a part of me. You two are my- there is no way she would be against us taking part in proving our love to each other the way we prefer!"

"The way humans prefer it, or the way the last of the Time Lords prefers it?"

"Rose Tyler," he muttered into her ear huskily, lifting her up and making her spread her legs on the console, its cool surface making her moan involuntarily at the unfamiliar sensation, which has made the Time Lord want to remind her just what it was like to be _one_ with him.

The pink and yellow human was very soon made to forget her worries about the sentient ship... in ways some of which she was not aware existed.

The TARDIS had other, way more important things to get involved in at the moment. Trying to communicate with Rose in a way she – still mostly a human, although her understanding spoken Gallifreyan was a fact to consider - would undoubtedly understand had required an immense amount of power from her, slowing down the recuperation immensely. More than a half of seventy hours – the expected recuperation period – has already run out, and keeping up to the said number was becoming increasingly difficult. The ship could see but one undoubtedly secure possibility. She could seal _every_ room away, leaving the two lovers in the console room, until the process was finished.

However, this was out of the question. Both her Time Lord and his Rose had so many needs – they needed to have a place to rest. A place to eat. A place to- well, shag in. A thing as simple as a bathroom. Which, as it seemed, would serve the said purpose more often than not…

Which was perfectly fine. Her Doctor, humanised… And his bride, slowly becoming more and more like her Time Lord…

No, this plan was far from satisfactory. But however was she going to finish all the needed modifications on time – and she _always_ did – with the two still aboard?


	10. Chapter 10

**Stuck: Night Two, Chapter Ten**

"I have been thinking…" the Doctor eyed Rose questioningly the exact moment she stopped pretending to have fallen asleep beside him.

 _I know exactly what you're thinking_ , the girl reminded him playfully.

 _Yes!_ "Let's go check?" He raised an eyebrow, almost pushing Rose out of bed. In all honesty, the freshly-bonded alien could not care less about whether some rooms other than the very basic ones were available already. There were so many things he was dying to tell her… to show her… teach her… If the things they'd seen during the bonding were anything to go by, their remaining time together would either be endless (in human terms), or… forever. _Or till death us do part_ , Rose smirked.

"Don't," the Doctor sighed heavily, remembering just how much he abhorred the mere possibility of losing her.

The incomparable sorrow in him has struck Rose just as deeply. "This doesn't have to happen to us," she wrapped her arms around the Time Lord, feeling he needed this more than anything. "You and I… We are better than this. Stronger than this."

"Stronger than time, is this what you mean, Rose? Because we cannot-" _One cannot fight Time, Rose Marion Tyler._

She shrugged. "Nobody intends to. Nobody but you, Lord of Time," Rose chortled at his startled expression. "It's all in the etymology, see?"

"Attempts to justify the title are exactly what have brought my race downwards in the first place," he sighed heavily.

Their lips connected in a soft kiss the next moment, more like a shy attempt to recall what the other's lips tasted like – less than an hour ago, in fact – than anything else. Knowing the exact effect it was going to have on them otherwise, the couple backed away from each other rapidly in a second.

"We really need to work on self-control," Rose noted bitterly. "Or else-"

"You don't say," the Doctor eyed her cautiously, shuddering at the idea she hadn't worded out loud.

"I sort of feel like a sweaty sticky beast right now," Rose grimaced. "I really need to shower and change. Would you wait for me?"

"I could even join you," the Doctor winked. "But it could end up like-" He _wanted_ to join her, feeling washing up would do good for him as well, but-

"Like yesterday?" She shrugged, remembering.

"Oh, I'm afraid we wouldn't be able to control ourselves nearly as well," he smirked at her suggestively. "Besides, the clothes… they're all – the one's we'd picked - in the library, yeah? The place we cannot exactly reach right now?"

"Was checking the available rooms not your primary wish minutes ago?" Rose reminded him.

"Yep! _Allons-y_?"

The girl shuddered at the way the TARDIS lights seemed to have dimmed the moment they set off for the library. _This is creepy._ Rose pressed the Doctor's hand harder.

"It isn't. She's conserving her energy," he explained.

_Or is she showing us night is for sleeping, not wandering around in the ship?_

The alien shrugged. "It might very well be." It was unlikely the old girl was in any way upset at them for doing anything but sleeping. If they had managed to go through the _bonding_ – the process of importance like no other - at night…

With no traces of the library anywhere, the couple have very soon decided to return to the console room, appreciating the ship sending them both back to the room the next moment.

"Conserving energy, really?"

"Let's just say… we are… very likely… bothering her, so we're sent to the only place she knows we could remain in during the remaining hours."

"Very funny. What if I start feeling peckish?" Rose has managed to make it look as if it were the end of the world for her, but the alien only smirked.

"The old girl wouldn't dare to take the kitchen from us," he assured her. "Or the bathroom," the Doctor continued.

"Okay."

 _Why don't you think about what we're going to tell Mum instead?_ This has startled the Time Lord, while his companion was feeling inexplicably at ease. Merely watching the Doctor smile at her was enough to make her feel adored… besides, having to face her mother eventually was nowhere as big a problem as the alien was picturing it. A glare or two. If he ends up being incredibly daft – a slap or two. Some angry shrieking, very likely… But this was hardly a sufficient reason to panic. Particularly when her mum seemed rather fond of this him.

"What do you suggest we do?" There was absolutely no way he was going to waste his precious time in thinking of Jackie Tyler, especially when there were so many things in the console room alone he could try to speak to his fair bond-mate about… Rose giggled. The Time Lord was terrified, it was glaringly obvious. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder.

"We will have as much time as you need for whatever pleases you. And me, obviously," she assured the Doctor, seeing disagreement in his eyes. "But try to concentrate. What are we going to tell Mum?"

The Doctor grimaced, nudging her. _Whatever we say, she won't believe us._

With the openly sensual looks the alien kept giving her? With the hugs and simple touches, suddenly meaning so much more? Obviously not. Even if he could mask his feelings – not only the suppressed desire they were both finally free to expose to each other - with at least moderate success. Did Rose want to continue with the pretending they were still nothing more but the best of friends? It would not work for much longer, not with Jackie making all the right assumptions already, even if only on the phone.

"Could we please return to this subject later?" _Much later?_

Rose glared at him. "Nope."

"A _little_ bit later?"

"Nope."

_Please?_

_No. Doctor… can't you pull yourself together?_ "My Mum isn't some kind of monster set on ruining your life."

The Doctor avoided meeting her eyes. "She probably isn't, yeah… But she terrifies me."

Rose giggled. "I'm certain she knows it. But this – our situation - it is kind of complicated," she grimaced at the word. "How much can we tell her?"

"Not much," he grunted.

The blonde eyed him curiously. "I am not talking of _details_ , Doctor." _Not the mind-blowing sensation I get whenever you touch me, yeah?_

He grinned. "From what I know, you are fairly capable of not showing it." Perhaps even more so than he was.

"The question still stands, Doctor. As it already is obvious – to Mickey, and undoubtedly to Mum as well that we are a couple… of sorts-"

The Gallifreyan had already begun constructing a very complicated network of half-lies to present Jackie with in his head, but stiffened at Rose's words. "Of sorts?"

"What I mean is – she does not know who you are to me _exactly_ ," the girl clarified.

" _Must_ she?"

"Of course not," Rose sighed. The Doctor could be unpleasantly blunt if he chose to. "We are not telling her about the _bonding_ , obviously," she assured him, encouraging the alien to speak his mind. "Are we engaged? Married? Or simply lovers?"

The Time Lord was not expecting for such an attack from her, however reasonable. "Er- well… we can't tell Jackie we're _lovers_ , because- erm… it sounds wrong. Lovers? Seriously?"

The companion nodded. "Point taken." Mum would be terrified. "But _married_ wouldn't work, either."

"Trust me, love. I know," he shuddered. Merely the thought of telling her mother they had got married without her knowing was giving the alien a sinking feeling. All the Doctor could think about now was putting an end to this greatly unpleasant conversation. In a pleasant way, if possible. "Rose-"

She bit her lip, trying to ignore the almost lustful look on his face. "This leaves _engaged_ as the only option, yes?"

"This or we can still pretend-"

Rose sighed. She knew there was no way they were going to avoid the trouble of her mother seeing them both through at once. Even if the Doctor might think of something, she was not going to depend upon him.

"All there is for me at this very moment is you and the very promising way you're looking at me, Rose Tyler," he shrugged, not giving away any emotions.

She rolled her eyes at him playfully. "You know there's no point in pretending as well as I do, Doctor."

"Fine. I suppose us being engaged is the best option out of the three, anyway," he winked at her. "However, this means-"

_What?_

"Correct me if I'm doing it wrong," he muttered, taking a ring out of his pocket - of course, he _had_ to have pockets _everywhere_ \- and putting it on her finger nonchalantly. _Been meaning to do this for a while now, anyway._

 _You what?_ She could only stare at him.

"Is this the wrong hand? The wrong finger? Is the ring too small?"

"No." Her stare has become a wide grin.

"All's settled, then?"

Rose giggled. "I know this is just for show, but a kiss on this… important occasion would be in order, don't you think, Doctor?"

He smirked at her, giving her a passionate snog that has lasted for a _very_ long time. Rose backed away, completely breathless.

_Wow._

_Anything for you,_ he winked at her, earning a tongue-between-teeth grin from the Londoner.

"Ready for another?" Hsmirked, remembering her previous wish at that moment. "Are you or are you not going to take a shower? Or will we be forced to appear at your mum's door all covered in sweat?" He teased.

They still had a considerable amount of time left aboard the ship. Enough to take a shower, or a bath, or several of them – with enough time for all the _other_ activities in between. "I'm sure this particular problem can be easily avoided. As long as we are given something suitable to wear…"

The ship made a giggle-resembling noise. _Or not._

"Do you think we should shower separately, Rose?"

The TARDIS buzzed angrily. She did not seem fond of the idea. Besides, it was very likely she has sealed up all of her bathrooms but one.

"Okay. Okay. We _can_ share, yes? Less water wasted, much more spacious-"

Rose grinned at his undeniable excitement. She should have known this was coming. Needless to say, she preferred this alternative to any other, now that the Doctor and she were properly together.

"Let's go?" the blonde did not feel like wasting a moment. _Allons-y_ echoed in her mind, but she only grimaced.

"Are you sure?"

Rose bit her lip. "You can always keep your eyes away from me, if it disturbs you-" she met his incredulous look, and the two of them burst out laughing.

"Whew. I was frightened for a moment."

The fair-haired companion smirked. "You know you needn't be. Ever," she muttered, missing the exact moment he began undressing her.

 _Not again_.

"I can't help it the TARDIS gives you those tiny nightgowns that are so easy to tear off your body, love," he grinned at her knowingly. It was very likely the ship kept giving her these garments just so her Time Lord could remove them without wasting any time…

This wasn't fair. Rose sighed heavily, sending her annoyance towards the ship.

The Time Lord's eyes widened. _Wow, Rose. This promises nothing good._ The Doctor believed the ship would grow angry at them for this alone, but forgot it the moment their lips met.

"Taking a shower, are you?" he teased.

" _We_ are. Besides, I think it was you who-"

The attempt to shower peacefully was eventually broken, the process taking forty-five minutes instead of the expected fifteen. Which meant the entire washing-up process was pointless. Particularly when the remnants of previous traces of arousal were soon enough replaced by nothing else but new signs of it.

Rose giggled, her face tinted pink. "Back to the start?"

"Oh, yes," he breathed out, grinning, knowing rinsing, however thorough, would have little to no effect on them if they remained so close to each other.

The pink and yellow girl wrapped a towel – pink, obviously - around her body. The Doctor swallowed, trying his best to make his need for her somewhat less apparent. Naturally, he did not succeed, as even the TARDIS-blue dressing gown could not mask his arousal, drops of water on Rose's skin doing nothing to calm him down.

"Are you sure taking a shower together was a good idea in the first place?" he whispered, not meeting her eyes, instead fixing his on the crystalline water on her body.

"Only in the first place," Rose responded, no longer able to help herself, her expectant eyes finding his, waiting for the Time Lord to take the first step… he didn't.

"Doctor?"

"Rose. If you feel capable of talking me out of making love to you here and now, go ahead."

She grinned, aware of the way he was watching her. "I see no reason to talk you out of anything, especially not this."

The Time Lord breathed out in relief, aware it was her who was the first to help him out of the dressing gown. This seemed to have encouraged him, as he stripped the towel off her, at the same time pushing her bare body against the wall.

"Really, Doctor?" Rose muttered, her eyes wide open, as the Time Lord was spending considerable amount of time on kissing, as it seemed, every patch of her skin. "Are you going to make the same mistake again?"

"Never," he assured her, licking every drop of water he could see off her skin eagerly – including the few on her breasts.

While different, it was still a very, very slow process. Rose gulped, directing his member towards her entrance, hoping it was a clear enough indication. She felt she was about to explode from her unfulfilled desire. "I _need_ to have you inside of me," she clarified, meeting his questioning eyes. The Doctor smirked. "This requires for us to lie down, don't you think? It might cause your legs to wobble a bit afterwards, or-"

"Shut up," she closed his mouth with a self-explicatory snog, her hands buried in his hair. It was clear Rose knew what to expect, and the alien was very pleasantly surprised she was ready for him, her breath hitching only the moment he has entered her. Although this was not the first time for them to be joined like this – or very similarly – the Doctor was mesmerised by the feeling of the sheer perfection of their bodies connected in pleasure. Her moans were turning him on even more every passing moment, and she shuddered, feeling him come inside of her. "You… could have… waited!" Rose nearly choked at the final word, as the immense pleasure hit her hard. "I love you," she muttered, the waves of pleasure still rocking her body.

"Can you stand?" the Doctor eyed her with concern, sitting down himself.

"Pffft," she allowed her back slide down the wall, just until she was settled comfortably beside him. "I most obviously wouldn't risk it." Her legs felt like a pile of goo. The alien shrugged. "You should have followed my suggestion."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "From the words I could make out when we were _shagging_ – she stressed the word - you weren't disappointed."

"Neither were you," he reminded. "Some of the words are much too dirty to even be written down… some of them from my own language. I don't remember using them!"

"Oh, what about when the TARDIS burns your hands or when the jar with your favourite jam breaks?"

"Don't remind me! It was the last one! I'm still in mourning," he grimaced.

"Awww, my poor Doctor. Tell me whenever you're ready for a second round," she smirked.

"Oh. Oh." _I'm always ready for you._ "Just-"

She giggled. "Nobody's asking of you to stand up this time. Or tonight."

He sighed into her mouth, before attacking it forcefully. Rose giggled some more, until her lips and tongue were responding, each touch of his tongue in her mouth adding more heat to her core. It was only when she was continuously gasping for breath that the Time Lord understood this was no longer enough for her. Or was it because he himself was in need of letting his semen free again?

 _What is it you need?_ He needn't have asked – meeting her burning eyes was enough. Smiling wryly, he allowed himself inside of her, receiving a gasp of surprise as a reward. The Doctor grinned, pleased, as Rose seemed to appreciate the way his member moved inside her, creating an incredible sensation of friction. Only this time, the words that escaped her lips were encouraging him to get even deeper, and move even faster. It was clear she was very close, when she bit his shoulder hard. To help her come faster, the Time Lord resumed the feverish snog, not entirely certain if it was going to help… but it was helping _him_.

It only took a few moments more for Rose to reach her climax. With the blissful sensation of completion slowly dying down, she could marvel at the sight of the Doctor, currently pulsating with the almost painful need of release. She bit his tongue, aware this was somehow stimulating him. "I could live like this forever," she muttered into his ear, letting go of his mouth for a moment. "Like what?" he breathed, unable to fight his curiosity. The young woman smirked at him meaningfully. "Fucking and sucking you," Rose's voice was quiet like the wind, but the unexpected combination worked like a charm, and he collapsed atop of her moments after. _I could watch you come for me forever and ever, my Doctor._

 _Ditto,_ he responded, a blissful expression on his face.

"I love you," the Doctor murmured to her neck almost as soon as he was able to form coherent thoughts.

"Me, too," she giggled.

"Can you stand now?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. "Why?"

"Because, my darling Rose, if you don't feel like getting up yet… I am rather impatient to relive the _sucking you_ part."

The girl's eyes widened in understanding, before she placed her lips on his, not caring if they would be bruised in the morning. Yes, her inner voice warned her that she should be _very_ careful… not leave biting marks in some of the most open places… Well, having him in her mouth did not count as any of this.

"As long as you carry me back to bed afterwards," Rose smirked.

"No. It will be your turn afterwards. Then, I am doing whatever you ask of me. Deal?"

Rose nodded, licking her lips teasingly. "I take it you _have_ enjoyed it before?"

The Doctor bit her lip hard, his reasonable thinking long gone. She eyed him searchingly, licking her lips in search of blood, then sighing in relief not having tasted any.

"Really, my precious, dearest Rose. I could never hurt you intentionally."

"I know. _My Doctor._ Are you ready?"

As slow and careful as she was, his release seemed to have arrived almost _too_ soon. But then again – Time Lord…

Rose's thoughts were interrupted by a feeling much too pleasant to deny. All she could do was lie down and enjoy his experienced fingers and tongue giving her what nobody else ever could.


	11. Chapter 11

**Stuck: Day Three, Chapter Eleven**

"Rose?" The Time Lord grabbed her by the shoulders softly. The fair-haired companion was touching the TARDIS wall, still trying to make the newly-found sensation of being a part of this new life fully sink in.

"Yes?" She responded lazily, turning at the Doctor with a satisfied smirk on her face.

He eyed her searchingly, almost afraid to tell her of his recent discovery… but hiding anything from his brilliant companion never happened to be a good idea. "The countdown has stopped."

The human shrugged doubtfully. "Has it, now?" With her familiar, almost contagious excitement Rose hurried towards the other end of the console room to see it for herself. The barely visible '0' made the human shake her fair head. Not fully convinced, she returned to the Time Lord.

"Ha! Curious," the girl breathed out, happy she was reasonable enough to have put something on this time, as the approving look on the Doctor's face was not something she'd have been ready to meet without blushing furiously otherwise. Trying to keep herself from touching him – be it mere hand-holding - was not going well. The alien looked at her apologetically. It was only natural the bonding – a very recent one even more so – was having this effect on them. Although, if he was being truthful, he _loved_ it. As did Rose, who has never bothered to hide it.

The Londoner looked at the Doctor thoughtfully. She was neither a Time Lady nor someone very good at telling time without a watch or her phone… But this _felt_ wrong. Judging from the puzzled look on the Time Lord's face, he was having similar thoughts.

"Some kind of error, perhaps?" Rose guessed.

"No," The Time Lord shook his head. "I would know."

 _Okay…_ "What does it mean? Are we free to go, so to speak?"

"Nope. Sadly, not yet," he added after a thought. "The countdown must still be going on somehow."

"Sadly?" Rose eyed him with disbelief.

"You can't deny being stuck in one room is boring," he grimaced.

"We can always think of something," she smiled at him encouragingly, her taste buds still recalling the impromptu meal they'd had after the Doctor got the idea it was about time for them to eat something more nutritious than tea or chocolate biscuits. _A very bad idea._ Nutritious did not mean delicious, on the contrary. Merely seeing the greenish mass of otherworldly materials was enough for Rose. A mash of unfamiliar vegetables, he'd dared to call it…

Needless to say, trying to eat it – no matter how nutritious and healthy the messy meal was - has been an unpleasant experience.

"Remind me to never risk eating _that_ again," the Time Lord spoke with a grimace on his face, meeting a knowing smirk on hers. "The _breakfast_ ," the Gallifreyan rolled his eyes, "should have given you enough energy for a week. Knowing the amount of it you have managed to swallow – say… a full day and night without sleep. _Three_ for me," he gulped.

"You can't have known she'd turn off _all_ of the kitchen equipment, eh?" They could not even be angry at the TARDIS. She hadn't closed the kitchen off… and had even left them some _food_ to live on… however sickening. It was not even the ship's idea about them _needing_ to eat. But being angry at her overprotective Time Lord has never crossed her mind. "We can still have something to drink, yes?"

"She _can_ be mean, but not _that_ evil, you know," the Doctor was thankful the kitchen was nearby. All kinds of drinks (or at least the materials required to make them, with a kettle alongside) were on their usual shelves to choose from. _A way to apologise?_

"Tea?" He offered, grinning.

Rose shook her head. "Coffee. Black, with no sugar. The strongest you can find aboard the TARDIS, please."

The Doctor breathed out, before looking at her in mock-horror. While he agreed about the given ration being atrocious (particularly considering his heightened senses), it was far from being one of the worst things he'd tasted…

The alien was watching her with concern, running his fingers through his hair. The blonde had no idea what she was asking for. " _This_ bad? The smallest cup of the said coffee would mean _at least_ three sleepless nights for you," the alien looked at his gorgeous Rose worriedly. "Having in mind we'll be meeting Jackie, and she would want you to stay with her for at least a day-"

"Don't think I'm going to allow you to leave me alone with Mum," Rose shook her head. "Not even for the night. By the way, since when not sleeping is a problem for you?"

The Doctor rolled her eyes at her. Whenever the companion was sleeping, for however short a while, the Gallifreyan had to fight with himself in order not to wake her up minutes afterwards. Particularly now, when he could not even get involved in his _other_ favourite activity – tinkering with the TARDIS. Just when that seemed to be the only thing he _could_ do in the console room, his beloved ship had decided to start the bloody recuperation process…

The Doctor shook his head. This was wrong. No such thoughts were allowed or welcome in his mind, not when-

"I can spend more time without sleep than you'd think," Rose eyed him meaningfully, forcing him to remember where he was. _Doing pleasant things_ , she added mentally.

The Time Lord smirked, not surprised about the heated memories in her mind. _I know._

"I'm sorry," the fair-haired human spoke honestly. "Could not help myself-" _Should try to somehow learn to stop-_

"Don't _ever_ say you're sorry for this again, my Rose," the Doctor spoke softly. _Don't be._

The blonde smirked at this, not trying to fight off the wandering thoughts of his in her mind in return. If this meant more was coming- _oh heavens_ , it sure did-

"First things first, Rose," he eyed her thoughtfully, not fully allowing the memories overtake him. "As this happens to be – _I think_ – the last day of us being locked up in the ship – some places must be open already, yes?"

 _It's your ship. You know better, Doctor._ Rose bit her lip in anticipation, suddenly as excited as the Time Lord. She needed to get to the library and change into something she'd been intending to wear all along. The Doctor was thinking of the media room – the unbelievable human still needed to see the most recent episode of the series they'd been watching – even if neither of them could remember what had happened in the latest one, too involved in their usual flirty banter to care. The funny thing was it took so little to take their relationship to the next level… this time, it was going to be even harder to concentrate on the plot… or perhaps they would not try to waste any time on it. He smiled smugly at the thought.

"Oi!" Rose nudged him.

 _Unlike you, Rose Marion Tyler, I have no intention to stop thinking about you… about_ us _any time soon,_ the Doctor peered into her flushing face.

 _I hope not_. "This is just what I needed to hear," she clarified, uncomfortable. It explained her pink cheeks, at least. "I still think Mum would not approve of this behaviour, though," the companion gulped.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her playfully. "Do you really feel like ruining this day with continuously reminding me of Jackie, Rose?"

"I could list countless things worse than you having to face Mum. Our _breakfast_ , for instance," she grimaced. "Let's hope I won't be sick," Rose swallowed, welcoming the sensation of his soothing embrace – it felt as if the Time Lord knew what it was she needed the most. Which he did.

 _You won't be. I can list things_ better _than these._

" _Show_ them to me?" Rose breathed out, a small smile playing on her lips.

The Doctor smirked. _I intend to_ do _them to you._ At least the look in her wide hazel eyes did not give away any signs of disapproval. He cleared his throat. "No checking if the library is finally available, then?"

Rose has but smirked back. The sometimes almost overly intense effects of the bonding weren't even disturbing her any more. "This is, of course, of _primary_ importance," she shrugged, biting her lip.

" _You_ are the one that is the most important. Not any of the rooms," the Doctor assured her of what she had known all along.

Rose awarded him with her tongue-between-teeth grin. "Yeah?" The Time Lord could not help but grinned back at her.

"Absolutely," he breathed out with a nod. That smile he always found so enticing was making the alien forget whatever he had intended to say.

The companion was smiling at him knowingly – it was very likely she knew of the effect that kind of smile had on him. He cleared his throat. "Shall we go to-"

 _To the library or straight to bed?_ The girl was not completely certain if this thought was his or hers, but a feverish blush coloured her cheeks anyway. However, Rose was quick to shake the blush away. "If the library is not there still, I win," she eyed the Doctor challengingly, a wide grin on her face.

"Ten quid? Or twenty?" The Time Lord smirked at her.

"Nope. _You_ 'd have to think of something different."

"Are you expecting for something in particular from me?"

"Only if I'm correct," she shrugged, thoughtful. It was Rose's tongue running through her teeth – again - that complicated his half-successful attempt to try and move away from her.

"And if you're wrong?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'll get to change into the clothes I'd chosen in the first place."

"Which means?"

 _You'll see._ The young woman welcomed his hand entwining with hers.

Somehow by that moment the companion already _knew_ the library was going to be there. Not the slightest bit upset, Rose opened the library door expectantly, never letting go of the Doctor's hand.

"How did you know?"

"She might have implied it," Rose shrugged.

"Yeah? Which means you knew, and were still willing to make a pointless bet with me?"

"I like to live dangerously," she smirked. Her eyes turned first towards him, then to the now neatly folded pile of clothes on the floor. This seemed to be the only thing different about the library. Not one thing was moved or changed. Rose grimaced. It almost seemed the TARDIS had only closed the room down to tease them.

"I'm going to at least put on something else first," the bond-mate informed the Doctor, who appeared slightly disconcerted, noticing the lack of changes in the library and getting to the same conclusion.

It was open again, which meant some of the other rooms had to be reachable too… But this was not important at the moment. Not with the human watching him curiously.

"Really?" The alien gave her a searching look. "Isn't this about what _I_ want now, considering-"

"Sure," Rose grinned at him expectantly, suddenly realising her half-hearted intention was doomed from the start. Not with him watching her with such adoration. "Anything you want, Doctor."

_Anything?_

"Yes."

"I suppose that does not include not visiting Jackie, though?" He knew the answer already.

At the brief shake of her head, he grimaced. _I'm sorry about this. I really am._

"Just checking," the Doctor assured her with a smirk. "I'm full of ideas, actually. And more than a half of them can be fulfilled fairly easily, my Rose." He seemed to be bubbling with emotion.

"Yes?" The fair-haired human had an idea about what his primary idea might be about. Particularly with him not doing anything to hide it. On the contrary.

_Is this okay with you?_

Rose bit her lip. "Don't _ask_ me. Show me."

"Very well," the Doctor muttered into her ear, before making space by throwing several decorative pillows off the sofa. "There. Changes. For a _very_ good reason," he winked at her. "And no, the TARDIS won't mind," the alien assured her. "Undress for me?"

The blonde giggled, moving away from him. "Always the first to remove my clothes, always the last to put them on. Why is that? I wonder…" However, she did not object, taking her time in removing the little amount of clothes covering her body. Watching him looking at her lustfully was making her want to stop whatever she was doing and shag him right on the library floor.

The Doctor pretended not to have caught her wandering thought, even though it was pointless – wasting time on teaching her to dampen her feelings or emotions – for who knew when they were going to meet races with telepathic abilities? - was the last thing on their minds.

 _Rose…_ "You are beautiful. I can't stop looking at you. And you are mine. Mine and only mine. That's why."

Rose has but peered at him with amusement. _Oh, yes._ Having finally pulled down the very last garment off her body, she could not help but feel the very familiar sensation building up in her body. The approving look in the Doctor's eyes has but increased the need within her. Nevertheless, she managed to address him huskily, a smirk on her face. "What now, Doctor?"

He placed his finger on his lips, eyeing her knowingly. Rose breathed out, but said nothing.

 _Show me,_ she reminded him _._

The Doctor cleared his throat, remembering her request. "Be sure I will, my darling Rose. But right now… are you completely sure about that coffee? With you being human, and all-" he received a mental push by the TARDIS. Not a good-natured one.

 _All right, all right!_ "Are you ready to spend three sleepless nights with me? Most of it being at your mother's, very likely?" He sounded terrified.

"I'll ask of her not to slap you very hard, deal?"

He glared at her. _This doesn't help._

Rose stuck her tongue at him. _She likes you, you know it._

"Discussing your mother again, are we?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "The question was-"

"Yes. Yes. I want to spend some _sleepless_ nights with you," the companion assured him, her eyes sparkling.

"Even if this means Jackie somewhere nearby?"

"Oh, she'll place us in separate rooms, that's for certain."

The alien rolled his eyes at her smirk. "Your flat did not seem very big the last time I was there."

It was her time to roll her eyes at him. "We do have a guest room, you know."

"Obviously." The Doctor cleared his throat, remembering that his bond-mate was standing completely naked in front of him. "Would you like me to join you?" He looked her over, uncomfortable.

"In wearing nothing? Nope," Rose pulled her favourite pink summer dress back on in seconds. "This, I will remind you," she teased. "Besides, I'm cold," the girl shrugged.

 _Oops?_ "We could still-" The Doctor took off his shirt, throwing it aside.

"We could. You _have_ made the sofa comfortable for us and our- activities, after all," she giggled. "But I want my coffee first," Rose reminded the Time Lord.

"Right… yes," he hurried to speak, pulling her to the kitchen with him. "Are you _certain_? It might have some unexpected side effects on you, and-"

"I have _you_ to take care of me, if something bad happens. Or something _pleasant_ ," Rose fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Yes, _my_ Doctor?"

 _Always, my Rose._ He said nothing else, but kept watching his bond-mate with awe and admiration. The Doctor was quick in preparing the drink – strong, hot and bitter… but they both knew this was the reasonable step to take.

"Ugh," the blonde pulled a face, taking a sip, her eyes widening.

"That's what you call coffee," the Doctor smirked at her, his arms ready to catch her if it happened to be too much for Rose's _human_ physiology. Humans happened to think too well of themselves sometimes, after all.

The Londoner slapped his hand, giving the Time Lord a burning glare. He took her hand. _I'm sorry!_

The glare still on her face, Rose finished her coffee without a word.

"It's working already, I see," the Doctor spoke to her softly. He could see the barely noticeable changes caused by the liquid in her already. "My beautiful Rose. Rose Marion Tyler."

The fair-haired companion smirked. _I love you too, my Doctor._

Wasting no time, the Time Lord began kissing her, sincere apology shining on his face. He had made her undress for him. Had made her feel cold, rather than hot… This needed fixing. As soon as possible.

"Wait a moment, Doctor." The human broke away from him unwillingly. She let out a long breath. "The TARDIS seems to be trying to tell me something. Something important."

This was both unexpected and unnerving. "More important than me snogging you breathless, Rose?" he tried to jest uncertainly.

The blonde shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Not _that_ kind of important."

The next moment, the girl peered at him, as if looking for guidance. "She- she says-"

"If I'm not back in seven minutes-"

"What then, my love?" The Doctor felt the sudden urge to hold Rose in his arms and never let go.

The next thing he knew was her grip on his hand tightening painfully as she briefly considered the very likely possibility – this being the last few hours of them still stuck on board-

_What?_

"Whatever happens, don't let go of me," the Tyler girl did not care if her voice sounded panicky.

"I won't," he assured her. Whatever was the cause of her unease, the Doctor was prepared to wait for an explanation, for however long it took.

Rose knew there was no way either of them could take any sort of separation lightly. Not touching each other could have meant them appearing in different places. The unwelcome sensation of something unpleasant coming was filling her with dread more and more every passing second.

 _What is happening, Rose?_ The Doctor was watching her with concern, hoping this had nothing to do with the legendary side-effects of the coffee he had been foolish enough to-

* * *

Rose screamed.

The next thing the Time Lord knew was the sensation of her fingernails clawing at his bare back in panic.

"Calm down, my Rose. I'm here. With you. We are together." Hearing his soft voice, she removed her hands off his back. _Sorry 'bout that,_ the young woman bit her lip, looking for forgiveness in the Doctor's attentive eyes. He chuckled. "Superior physiology. Will be as right as rain in no time- no, wait- this wording doesn't quite fit-"

Rose grinned. Her Doctor and his familiar rambling… Nothing could be wrong now. "Kicked out of the TARDIS." _How romantic._ The fair-haired human giggled, recognising the place they found themselves in at once.

"We're lucky the TARDIS didn't leave us in an open place. In the street, for example." The Doctor was visibly trying to justify his ship.

"Yeah. In the shade of several trees. This protects us from being seen well enough, I suppose," Rose rolled her eyes, not really upset. "I think we should stay here, though. At least until the dusk falls, yeah? I don't much fancy being seen with anyone where everybody recognises me."

 _Anyone?_ The Doctor's eyebrows shot up.

She eyed him searchingly. _With a bloke who, no matter the temperature, is bold enough to stroll around shirtless! How dare he!_

"Oh, Rose." The Gallifreyan breathed into her ear. _This bloke can be much bolder than that, you know._

 _I know._ "But you must remember we are approximately three hundred metres away from-"

From the Powell Estate. From Jackie. He knew, but it did not matter.

"Should this worry me, Rose Tyler?"

"Naah," she run her tongue through her teeth.

"Feel like feeling what a bold Time Lord can do?" he spoke huskily.

"D'uh."

She might have expected the kiss. Might have expected the mind-blowing snog. Might have expected his hands on her. Or more. _Much_ more. But, as usual, there were things she might have missed...

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously…**

_She might have expected the kiss. Might have expected the mind-blowing snog. Might have expected his hands on her. Or more._ Much _more. But, as usual, there were things she might have missed..._

* * *

**Stuck: Chapter Twelve**

_Anyone_ could come up on them in here. It was broad daylight.

Rose's voice was barely audible, as she tried to fight off a fit of giggles, having had his very open and clear suggestion reach her mind. Her eyes sparkled with recognition. "Oh… I _love_ you, my Doctor. _So much_. But I don't really think we can. This _is_ an open place." One she knew very well.

 _I know._ He wanted her. Wanted her then, wanted her now and would want her for as long as they lived. That much was for certain. However, the Doctor was ready not to push her with this, as long as it did not cause Rose any additional discomfort. _I'm sorry! Is this me going too far already, Rose?_

The pink and yellow human was gazing at him with a silent thought in her eyes. Was this idea _really_ so unacceptable?

"You are _so_ beautiful, Rose," the Doctor's soft words in her ear made the human feel loved. Adored. Desired. Her arms around him, she could not miss the opportunity to brush her lips against his tenderly. The Time Lord returned the gentle touch with equal tenderness, feeling they both needed this.

When they backed away from each other, blissful smiles on their faces, it could have ended on this pleasant soft note. But the Doctor felt her arms around him soon again.

All of a sudden, Rose Tyler realised what they _could_ do. The soft touches, however longing and appreciated, were no longer enough. Meeting the Doctor's surprised look, she smirked at him, showing her bond-mate she understood where this had been leading them all along.

The fact she could see so much of his bare body, in times other than the past several days shamelessly covered in _layers_ of clothing was making the girl tremble with what she had so uselessly been trying to fight off primarily. _Not any more._ Adding to the fact they were both wearing no shoes and were possibly looking like a couple of children kicked out of home straight after some not-very-fruitful night's sleep was having quite a different effect on her – on _them_ \- than it should have had. This must have been the coffee, Rose guessed. It had to be. The Doctor _had_ warned her.

The feeling of need was no longer amusing. Not with his deep dark eyes burning into hers with the explicit emotion primarily meant for one's bedroom. The companion guessed her own look was similar to his.

 _We really should- before-_ Rose mouthed, no longer sure if her newly-acquired ability to transmit her feelings telepathically was of any use outside the ship. Obviously, it was.

The sensation of the heightened desire they shared was almost too much. Holding firmly to each other, they were aware of _everything_ the partner was feeling. The love. The trust. The passion.

"No," the Doctor breathed into her hair. _We should not._ Stopping _now_ was out of the question, and they both knew it. Not with the pulsating _need_ from within. The need to touch. To feel. Rose could not believe she was about to talk her lover out of the act just minutes ago.

The familiar surroundings, while it should have prevented Rose and her Doctor from even considering taking such a risky step, no longer had such an understandable effect on the couple. It felt as if their bond was forcing them both to burn from inside out.

"You know I… I _love_ you," Rose licked her lips, before attacking his forcefully, her fingernails now leaving marks on wherever she touched him. The thin fabric of her dress was now almost entirely soaked in sweat – clearly _not_ because of the weather. She smelled of arousal, which had to be one of the most perfect odours in the universe for the Doctor. Her burning eyes were nearly black, face and neck flushed. "Take me here and now," Rose begged, her voice breathy.

The Time Lord was appreciating every single of these things. A knowing smirk appeared on his face, as he directed her face slightly to grant her tongue better access into his welcoming mouth. _Yes?_ Never allowing his lips leave hers, he made his fingers travel under the short pink garment of hers, feeling her unmistakeable wetness on his fingertips. The Doctor's other hand was now covering her mouth.

"Do it," she breathed into his palm, falling victim to his soft teasing touches. "Please, Doctor!"

_Do what?_

Various dirty expressions entered her mind, but none of those felt right. Rose placed her palms on his cheeks, the touch as soft as the summer breeze. "Make love to me."

He nodded, pushing her against the nearest tree with an almost brutal force. "I _will_." The nearly wild look on the Time Lord's face was driving Rose even nearer to the edge. She could but watch his striped trousers be tossed aside carelessly. He seemed to have acquired the habit of not bothering with so many garments any more in those unbelievable three days. Luckily. All she wanted was to once again feel his length inside her. But nothing was quite so simple.

The Doctor did not remove her fine wet dress, intentionally keeping it from sliding off her. Instead, she felt something small stick to her shoulder, right under one of the dress' short sleeves.

"Perception filter," he explained, having placed the barely visible plaster onto her shoulder. Then another one onto his.

Rose stared at him, feeling no effect of the thing and shrugging, incredulity colouring her features.

"How is this going to help? They won't see us? Won't care we are here, as is the case with the TARDIS?" It did not feel right to her. No such thing was possible. Rose inhaled sharply. At least the anxiety was keeping some of the uninvited physical sensations at bay.

"Oh," the alien wrapped his arms around her possessively. _My love._ "They won't know we're here..." he pulled her dress down, which has made Rose shriek loudly.

"No, not even now," he chuckled, making her sit down onto the ground. It felt uncomfortably cool and damp. Why wouldn't it, some variation of rain almost always falling in parts of London? She grimaced, getting up and returning her dress back into place, almost annoyed now. Why couldn't it be the Doctor this time? Particularly with the perception filter hiding them, anyway?

The Doctor smiled. "This is a very strong protection. "Should- should help us to avoid all kinds unwanted attention. It's _very_ -"

 _Very useful. I understand._ "Will it help you escape _this_?" She muttered, her hand grabbing his cock through the fabric of his boxers.

The Time Lord gasped, then grinned. Wasn't his brilliant Rose just full of surprises?

"Hopefully, it will not," he muttered huskily, unable to make a move other than snogging her. She smirked, finishing the picture by helping him get his boxers off – he didn't even object, aware they were supposed to be safe in here… up until someone walked into them, of course.

"Don't talk," he breathed into her mouth, resuming the kiss. Rose could feel the Doctor's hands – both now focused on giving her two breasts – the fact she was wearing that fine summer dress being not an obstruction for him, not at all - an equal amount of attention. His touches were so very soft Rose was starting to believe the Time Lord was but teasing her. She gulped, suddenly feeling his tongue leave her mouth, only to fix itself on the pulse point on her neck. The girl could feel her nails were scratching his back, but could not care less at this point. Apparently, that was not bothering the Time Lord in the slightest, his cool wet tongue in her mouth once again.

The passionate outbreak of their bodies colliding was approaching, they both knew it with every cell of their bodies and did nothing to hide it.

"Please," Rose bit back a moan, realising that, for once, _he_ was the one naked. The Doctor was watching her ardently, a sly smile playing on his lips. His pink and yellow human could not control a sigh, as the Doctor was obviously enjoying her ever-awed look at his naked flesh. She _remembered_ , he knew. Was craving for the sensation of his touch. Just as he was for hers.

The momentary silence from the Time Lord's side reminded the human of a completely different sensation. The rough surface of the tree-stem Rose was standing against was making her back hurt, with the sweat-covered sticky dress only complicating the situation. However, the partial discomfort was the least of her concerns, when there were more important things at hand. Things they could no longer ignore.

"Touch me," Rose muttered pleadingly, her eyes dark.

The shadowy green canopy of trees has suddenly seemed like sufficient protection from prying eyes. Either that or they were both much too blinded by desire to care. "Have I not been doing just that?" The Doctor fluttered his eyelashes at her playfully, able to contain his lust just enough.

"Are you about to shag me through my dress?" the fair-haired human smirked at him. No matter the strength of their bond – _particularly_ because of it – they were able to flirt shamelessly all the same, even if their voices were lower and breaths long since uneven.

The alien smirked back, following her admiring gaze upon him. _If I could, I probably would._ But the impossibilities were not concerning the Time Lord any more, as he finally allowed the slick garment fall down to her feet. A pleased hiss of admiration escaped his lips. Rose's breath hitched as she understood his intention.

The Gallifreyan lifted Rose's body up enough for her to wrap her legs around his waist, grabbing her by the bum possessively, at which she quivered with acclaim. This entire situation felt like something completely new. Out in the open. Risky. Challenging. Nothing like making love in the safety of the TARDIS.

" _Can_ I shout?" Rose asked him expectantly, keeping her voice quiet. From her experience, with her still-oh-so-recent bond-mate nonetheless, loud moans or shouts were practically unavoidable. But there was a huge difference between the places.

"You can try," he whispered seductively with a wink.

"Oi!" The girl smacked his hand. "Honestly, you're ruining the mood," she huffed.

" _Am_ I?" His enticing Time Lord tongue found the pulsating spot on her neck again, making her words die on her lips. Rose's fiery look was telling him this was a right step to take. He did not wait for a reply – it was only natural none came, as the Doctor fixed her position to one more suitable for them both, before licking his lips teasingly and entering her.

While the entrance of his pulsating member inside her alone was making Rose experience sensations highly enhanced by their bond – there was even _more_ this time. The incredibly unusual feeling of making love in a place where _anyone_ could come up on them shagging any minute. Then, there were various words or even unfamiliar pleasant senses coming from him and purposefully aiming for her mind – Rose _knew_   the purpose of it all and welcomed it, often remembering to breathe only when the Time Lord blew some of his cool breath into her mouth.

The Doctor was usually welcoming the sensation of the things he was yet to experience. Taking risks was _always_ his preference. Taking unfathomable risks – even more so. With his one and only true lover? His _Rose_? This did not even need answering. Her welcoming wet heat was both clouding and sharpening his senses. Her whimpers of pleasure and encouraging gasps as he moved inside of her with a set pace he was soon having trouble in keeping with… Her breathy whispers of his name? His _real_ name?

_Rose…_

The companion gasped into his mouth, licking and biting his cool wet tongue and lips feverishly, unwilling to ever let go. The possibility of being seen in the middle of the very personal act was both arousing and terrifying her. The feeling of his cock touching her slick inner walls was making her feel she were able to reach the highest note possible to mankind.

"Rose, oh, Rose-" He kept repeating her name in a shuddering breath, his thrusts intensifying. _My Rose…_

The Doctor might have tried to postpone his coming for as long as his superior physiology would allow him. But even _he_ could not wait any more, cursing himself as he held to Rose firmly, not yet allowing his erection to slowly relax inside of her – even if doing this was bordering on painful. For someone with superior physiology, it was a shame. Especially knowing no such thing as a refractory period was ever his problem.

She smiled at him with a feeling that needed no explaining, her eyes watery and wide with hopeful anticipation, as the human had difficulty in catching her breath herself soon enough, her unbidden thoughts suddenly turning solely around _fuck me, Doctor_! Merely seeing his eyes blaze at her with unquestionable ardent love and passion was quickly putting her on the border of the much-needed release. She was hoping for it to come soon, once again forgetting to breathe. He thrust into her hard one time.

Two.

Three.

 _Four_ times was when Rose's vision went white as she came, her bodily fluids dripping down on her lover's hands. She was still too high in pleasure to care about this.

The Doctor would have wanted to lick them off her. To make her come once again. And again. And again. He _loved_ the look his Rose had on her face whenever she was about to reach her climax. The way her eyes opened wide and her lips parted the exact moment she was shattering under him. Above him. In front of him. Beside him. This was only semantics... She was _perfect_. He hoped his Rose thought of him in a similar way. Oh… he _knew_ she did. He got to learn more about her inner desires every time their bodies were joined… in making love. In kissing. In hugging. Or in merely holding hands. Everything worked. He could not stop thinking about this woman in front of him, one who'd given him her _forever_ without a second thought… No, this was it. They were together _now_ , and the Time Lord was ready to make use of every moment. _Ready for me making you see the stars again, oh lover of mine?_

The companion grinned at him, the treacherous tip of her tongue only giving the Doctor another reason to justify his love for her. _Can't say no to you, my Doctor._

It only took several more minutes for Rose to fully dissolve into pleasure once again, her lips repeating his name like a prayer for some time, until the sensation of utter bliss faded enough for her to form sensible thoughts – if _anything_ could feel sensible after _this_.

The Doctor smirked at her, his look intense. "Not one shout, love?" his teeth bit her earlobe teasingly. "Was I not good enough for you?"

"Shut up," Rose muttered, biting her lip teasingly. "You have _no idea_."

" _You_ have no idea how much you turn me on, Rose Tyler." _Merely by watching me like this._

 _This_ was crossing a dangerous territory. Doing it twice was running a risk of being seen. More than twice? The risk only grew. They were still in the open. Naked. Relatively close to Rose's home. Not even the Doctor knew whether they should take the risk yet gain, even with perception filters safely in place.

"I still need to hear you _scream_ my name, love. Would some fingering do it? Or some biting and sucking?" He eyed Rose's naked form lustfully.

The girl gaped at him, incredulous, albeit feeling the warmth inside of her returning. "Are you suggesting another round? Satisfying your lady lover, is such your wish, Sir Doctor?"

He grinned at her. "Would you grant me the favour, Dame Rose?"

"Yes. But first- I think I should put my dress back on, yeah? Just because-"

The Doctor eyed her searchingly.

"Just because it's practically _my_ neighbourhood," she clarified. "Besides-" _Rumours spread quickly here._

"You're right, my Rose," he agreed. "Put it on, while your _shirtless bloke_ finds a spot green enough for you to lie on."

"Ooooh." _You're not exactly wearing a thing, Doctor. "_ 'Shirtless' would not do," Rose giggled. _Albeit 'unclad' would._

"Fair point. You put your dress on, I find my trousers. Yes?"

She smiled at him, clearly pleased. _Find them, put them on and return to me. Yeah?_

He did not bother telling her few people would pay any mind to them. Although this was always risky. Her neighbours, for instance, would very likely be able to see her… But what did it matter? Rose's admiring eyes were worth going to hell for. And back, if they were lucky.

As the Doctor was very soon wearing his trousers again, he turned his eyes to the Tyler girl. She was watching him expectantly. "Here?" She motioned towards the nearby grassy spot. The grass was looking almost shamelessly bright green – as if it had been planted fairly recently. For decorative purposes, perhaps. _Why was she even thinking this?_

"Anywhere," he licked his lips, helping Rose to lie down comfortably.

Having hurriedly pulled her dress up slightly, the Doctor let out a pleased sigh of admiration. Rose smelled of arousal. Of _him_. Of summer rain. Of the TARDIS. Of many pleasant things, some of which he could not name.

"I'm yours, Sir Doctor," she encouraged softly with a smirk, reaching out for him out of habit, but only barely.

* * *

"Ugh. Care to choose a more fitting place for a shag?" A familiar voice startled them both. "A motel or something? And where the hell are your shoes?" Mickey Smith did not bother addressing the Doctor wearing no shirt. It was blindingly obvious.

The Doctor and Rose shared a glance, then burst out laughing. The Doctor was the first to compose himself. "No shoes. No TARDIS. Nothing, just the two of us."

"Oh, I remember it now! You were supposed to not be back yet! What's happened?"

Rose cleared her throat, looking anywhere but at her friend. "We're not supposed to be back yet. Please, could you just forget about having met us? Please, Mickey?"

He shrugged, amused. "What does the boss say?"

"Well-"

"I _will_ help you, I know what friends are for. Could even lend you some money for the night in that dirty motel nearby, considering Jackie will eat you for dessert anyway, sooner or later. But you need to tell me _everything_!" He noticed the ring on Rose's finger and grinned. "Is this a way to calm Jackie down?"

Rose breathed in. "You can't tell Mum anything. Anything. Is this clear?"

"All right!" Rose has saved him from getting into trouble many times. Surely, it was his turn to return the favour?

"The moment the ship allows us back in, we will return to you. Properly."

"Ha! Your ship has kicked you out, is this it?"

Rose panicked. "Hush, Mickey!"

He did not feel like stopping. Finally, something _new_ was happening! "No, really! Were you kicked out because you've shagged on every horizontal surface in sight? Sounds just like the two of you!"

Rose stared at him. "Where have you got the unimaginable idea from?!"

"Oh, much more than that, Mickey," the Doctor grinned, his eyes meeting Rose's, who stared at both of them with dread.

Mickey smirked, pleased with the outcome. "What happens on the TARDIS, stays on the TARDIS. Ha! Try telling this to Jackie. Anyway. Are you sure you need no shoes? Assuming your ship has abandoned you?"

The Doctor objected. "She hasn't!"

Rose shook her head at the Doctor's stubborness. "Yes, what the Doctor means is he would be very thankful if you could lend him a pair." The Time Lord shrugged, uncomfortable.

"Consider it done, boss! What about you, Rose? Oh. I'm afraid I'm living alone and have no secret liking for wearing skirts and heels- Joking. I'll get you some old trainers of mine. We're still a team, are we not, you two lovebirds?"

"Sure!" they responded in unison, momentarily freezing, before bursting in relieved giggles.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previously…** _

" _Yes, what the Doctor means is he would be very thankful if you could lend him a pair." The Time Lord shrugged, uncomfortable._

" _Consider it done, boss! What about you, Rose? Oh. I'm afraid I'm living alone and have no secret liking for- Joking. I'll get you some old trainers of mine. We're still a team, are we not, you two lovebirds?"_

" _Sure!" they responded in unison, bursting into laughter._

* * *

**Stuck: Chapter Thirteen**

"Be back in a tick," Mickey smirked, amused more than he'd been for months.

"Can we really trust him not to tell Jackie we're here?"

"Absolutely, Doctor," Rose assured him. "If anything, Mickey's very good at keeping secrets." _Even from Mum._

"If you say so," the Doctor raised an eyebrow, incredulous. "What does 'in a tick' mean for him?" the Time Lord was visibly getting anxious, in need to get as far away from this place as possible – having met Mickey might have meant others were nearby as well. "We need to stop – well - being so uncommonly underdressed," he muttered.

"Can't say wearing less clothes than you're used to has been that much of a problem for you recently, Doctor," Rose's lips curled into a suggestive smirk.

The alien's look was nowhere less suggestive. _As long as you keep me company, love._

 _This isn't fair. I_ _never_ _wear half as many clothes as you do_ , the girl reminded him. "Besides, it can't be more than a few minutes since Mickey's gone."

The said person was with them in a short while. "The tin dog's here, at your service!" Mickey grimaced at the Doctor, yet his eyes were sparkling as he laid down a bag with two pairs of running shoes and – quite incredibly – a tee-shirt. Blue, at that. "Just for you, Doctor," he smirked at the stunned Time Lord. "You can keep it – never liked the colour on me anyway."

The blonde grinned at him, having thrown a half-curious glance at the bag's contents. Apparently, she was happy about what she'd noticed there. "You are the best, Micks!"

"Second best," he corrected his friend before the Time Lord could glare at him murderously. "I think you're going to need this," he handed Rose a small sum of money. "Should be enough for one night at that motel I've talked to you about. 'S dirty, dark, notoriously famous for- anyway, it's _cheap_ ," he smirked at them suggestively. "Might even get a room clean enough to proceed with what you'd been into, yeah?"

The Doctor grinned at him, mouthing a 'thank you'. Rose's eyes were wide. "Where you'd got the money from, Mickey?"

He shook his head at her. "A lot of things happen when you're away in space, Tyler. I have a job and can actually pay for my two team-mates in need, yeah?"

"Oh, thank you so much-" Rose was about to start one of her intolerably long 'I'll return the money to you as soon as possible' speeches, but there was no time for that. "Never mind that now. Jackie will be back soon and might want to check up on me, considering I am the closest person to her when you're away-"

Rose chortled. "Mum still does that?"

"Tea, sweets, yeah. I even stay with her to watch bloody EastEnders on my days off sometimes, can you believe it?"

Rose smiled at him. "You like it!"

"Yeah, well –" He motioned in the direction of the motel, uncomfortable. "Have a good time. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded at Mickey.

"I suggest you get to that place right now, before it gets dark," Mickey Smith reminded. Rose nodded at him, knowing just what their friend was having in mind. Getting dirty looks was far from the worst situations one could get into in there.

"All right, I'm off. Have fun!" Mickey hurried away, seemingly truly worried about having to explain his absence to Mrs Tyler.

The Doctor sighed in relief. Rose rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly. "Should we go?"

"Do you know where that place is?"

 _"_ _Everybody_ knows where it is," she shrugged, uncomfortable all of a sudden. Returning in there, on her own free will… the girl exhaled a heavy breath.

The alien eyed her curiously. You don't seem too happy about it?

"Visiting that place is about as _low_ as a decent human can go," Rose sighed. "Not that we are exactly decent – she remembered perfectly well she was wearing nothing under that pinkish dress of hers - or … not exactly _human_ ," she hurried to correct herself, putting on the running shoes Mickey had been so kind to lend to her. Other than being slightly too big for her, the shoes were comfortable enough.

"I'm sure we could think of something else?" The Doctor suggested, glad Mickey's shoes happened to fit him just right.

Rose shook her head slightly at him. "No need, really. Nobody cares there, as long as we pay."

The Time Lord's eyes widened, as he understood one very likely possibility. "Have _you_ been there, Rose? "The way the girl directed her look at her feet was a sufficient answer.

Unable to take the sudden shame burning within her, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "It's okay, love."

_No, it's not. I swear I- didn't know-_

"Was it with Mickey or-"

"Mickey is a _decent_ person."

He nodded, unable to disagree.

"It was Jimmy… and _I_ have had to pay for him," she gulped. _Constantly._ "To spend a night in that place, _several nights_ – her mind did not listen to her efforts to keep something secret – "with someone who would leave me just days afterwards-" Rose sighed heavily. "Anyway, this is a memory long gone and-"

How old she must have been? Seventeen? Sixteen? Fifteen? The Doctor dismissed the unwelcome and more than very disturbing thought from his mind. "We must give you some new memories of that place, right?" He said instead.

Rose nodded.

The darkened evening hours were quickly approaching.

"Shall we run?" He grabbed her hand, almost able to imagine it were possible to outrun the darkness.

"Yep. Sure," she breathed. "Let's try to outrun the dark?"

He grinned. It seemed like his Rose was becoming more like him every passing moment. Or was he getting more and more like her? Either way… "Let's!"

By the time they were in front of the said motel, both were catching their breath. _Is this it? Looks like a true hole from outside, if I'm honest._

Rose eyed the building curiously. "Looks better than it used to, actually," she muttered, grabbing his hand and leading him to the entrance.

Having carefully counted the money, the man at the counter looked at them. "You're in luck. Just in time to snatch the last remaining room cleaned just two days ago, Rose!"

The Doctor stared at him. "Oh, she used to be a regular in this place," the man looked at them both without a drop of interest. "Several years ago. Anyway. The room is yours until tomorrow noon. We would appreciate if you'd not break the room apart. Right, Rose?"

She blushed. "John is not Jimmy, I assure you!"

"Very well. If your mother comes around with some new bloke of hers, I'll give her your kind regards!" He smirked.

Rose eyed the man pleadingly, unmasked dread in her wide brown eyes. The man grinned at them both. "Of course not. I've never seen you in here."

She gave him a crooked smile, pressing the Doctor's hand.

"Hey, John? Try not to be too brutal with Rose. She's our precious baby!"

The Doctor glared at the man, but Rose was quick to get him away, grabbing the key off the counter when passing. _I'll explain later_ _,_ she led them to the room farthest from the entrance. The first thing the Time Lord noticed was the very last one his bond-mate would ever have noticed. "What's with this crappy lock?" He's locked the door with his sonic screwdriver at once. _Much better, don't you think, Rose?_ The alien took her by the arm and made her sit down. "Why have you been hiding this from me?"

Rose stared at him. _Hiding what?_

_You know this place. Know at least some of the people in here._

She cleared her throat. "Every time Jimmy's brought me here… every time I have had these people on my side. Someone ready to stop him whenever-" She gulped. This was the subject she's learnt to avoid long ago. "Whenever he's gone too brutal on me."

The Doctor looked at her, understanding. "If you can't talk about this-"

Rose did not seem to have heard him. "He was not a cruel person by nature. Drugs, alcohol, it has changed some things- sure-"

She was _justifying_ him. The man who's almost ruined her future! "Rose-"

She laughed bitterly. "You know what, Doctor? I _hate_ him. I'm happy he's locked up and will be for many years to come. Anyway, I was about to explain-"

He did not stop her.

"The lock – it's easy to break on intention. In case someone loses control-" he understood, Rose knew he did.

"Rose, I-"

"Don't worry, Doctor. He has never dared to-" Rape _me. It was mostly just- I_ _loved_ _him, thought I did. I was so young and so, so stupid._

The alien grimaced. _I am so_ old _and still remain just as stupid, my Rose…_ He realised bringing her to a place like this, a place she knew was a bad idea from the start.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her before she could react. "Doesn't this situation make you uneasy? The room where-"

The unwelcome tension in the room was getting truly unsupportable. Rose averted her eyes, not once thinking to take his arms off her _._ _What for?_ She hissed at him instead. "Not _this_ room. Could you just stop? You're driving me mental."

"What is it you want, Rose?" The Doctor was about to let go of her, but the human was not allowing him to.

 _Can't you see?_ Her chocolate-coloured eyes were suddenly wide open, hoping the look was enough.

He understood. The past was the past, and trying to remember it was… pointless, really. The pleasant possibilities in front of them were what they were supposed to concentrate on.

"Am I right to assume everybody thinks we're here for one thing only?"

"Yes," she said simply. "We wouldn't have paid for the night otherwise."

"What is this place? A brothel of sorts?"

"It might just as well be," Rose breathed. "You wouldn't want to know what sorts of people keep coming to this place. Would be the most important topic on the news, if the government knew such places still exist right under their nose."

"Should we do something about it?"

Her eyes widened. "Blow this place up, for example? No."

The Doctor smiled at her. "You're right. It's not our problem." _Don't we have more urgent things to attend to, you and I, Rose Tyler?_

"Is there a choice?"

He started. The mere question sounded wrong _._ _Of course there is. We can do whatever you want._

_Make love to me and don't ask me anything?_

The Doctor was not expecting for this to have arrived so suddenly, but his lips curled into a knowing grin just the same. _Anything?_

_Are we here for this or what?_

The alien sighed, answering her out loud. "I am here to make you happy, as much as this hole of a place allows us, Rose."

She smiled. _I love you too, my Doctor._

 _Knew it!_   His toothy grin can't have got any wider.

 _Are you going to keep talking, even if only in my head?_ She grinned back at him.

 _Oh, no._ With that, his lips attacked hers feverishly… a gesture more than welcomed by Rose Tyler. Why had they been waiting for this long, anyway? With their lips only centimetres apart for way too long a while?

The kiss has soon changed into something much more intense. Much more desperate. Their eyes were darker, wider and coloured with need, lips and tongues never ceasing the pleasant lovers' battle… all this time, they have not moved an inch from they were standing. Even their hands were not wandering down – just the kiss, always growing in intensity. Neither of them moved away from each other for things other than to take a breath – and keep going with fervour even stronger than before. It was very likely they were going to get in trouble the moment Jackie Tyler's laid her eyes on them… But that was not going to happen until tomorrow. And tomorrow did not mean today.

For now, they could rejoice at the proximity of one another… bites, bruises… perhaps, but why would they care? Not when the lover's lips were this soft, this sweet and this welcoming.

All this time, a different sensation was persistently growing stronger in them both. One both Rose and the Doctor kept pushing away, knowing the moment the passion took them – every last drop of reason would be lost.

Eventually, the unintended mental pictures of them giving in to pure lust began seeping through their minds. Rose's mind was suddenly filled with images of the Doctor ready to get _into_ her. The emotion of these was no other but hope and expectation. He breathed into her mouth, sending her his half-made-up, half-subconscious visions.

This was when Rose backed away from the Doctor, pleased. _I_ _can_ _give you all that. All of myself._

_You keep giving me more and more of yourself every passing moment, Rose. Don't exhaust yourself._

This was something new. _I don't think it's possible, Doctor._ As if she cared, even if it were. They were to stay together for as long as-

 _How long are you going to stay with me?_ Rose did not know where the question was coming from… but she knew what the answer she needed to hear was.

It didn't come.

_Doctor?_

_You know the answer already._

Her lips formed a wry smile. "Say it again?" _For me?_

 _Say what?_ The Time Lord knew what the answer she wanted was… and was determined to tease her just a little bit more. _I don't know what you're talking about._

Unlike the Gallifreyan, Rose was not in the mood for games. Not when the atmosphere in the room was thick with what could only be described as unresolved physical _need._

She moved away from him, perhaps even farther than she'd originally intended. They had much time for taking part in this, of course. The evening, the night, the early morning… But he needed to do at least _something_ first!

The pink and yellow girl nearly growled at him in frustration. _What is it I am doing wrong?_

The Doctor smiled. "The answer is 'nothing', my dear."

Of course, he _had_ to choose to answer the _other_ question.

_What about you answer my first question?_

_Impatient,_ are we? He teased, kicking the shoes off and resuming the kiss as if it had been going on all this time. The Time Lord's clever fingers were massaging Rose's scalp in a way which has made her breathe out a sound of pleasure. She's clung to him, giving similar treatment to his tense shoulders. It's had the desired effect on both of them. _Are we getting somewhere with this?_

"This is a new place for me. We can't exactly do some of the things I'd like to make you experience, either-"

Rose giggled. "Was this because of what that man had said? About not breaking the room apart?"

The Doctor grimaced.

"After Jimmy, he can't help but gets the impression every bloke he sees with me is like that, I s'ppose!"

He stared.

Rose was suddenly completely serious. _I have made a mistake, all right? Could we not bring it up?_

His bond-mate was the one bringing it up, but he swallowed the wish to retaliate, promising himself this was the very last time they have entered this hole of a place. For now, though…The need to feel the other was going nowhere, judging from the fire they could see in each other's burning eyes.

 _Does your suggestion still stand, Rose Tyler?_ Having thrown a look around them, the Time Lord could not help but was glad the room was clean enough indeed. Maybe the bed sheets did not look as white as the freshly-fallen snow, some ironing would have helped, too…

_It's always like this in here. They keep changing it every other day, I assure you!_

He nodded at her, not being a very pedantic person himself. Before the Doctor could utter a word, she smirked at him. _You are welcome to undress me. However you please, Doctor._ Maybe they would get somewhere, after all.

 _T_ he alien took the running shoes off her feet first, unbinding the shoelaces with intentional slowness. Her breath hitched in anticipation.

No more of such teasing took place after that, her dress having been torn off her in the next moment. Rose was too shocked at his sudden outbreak to even make a remark on this. Particularly as the short pink dress was now torn in two pieces… and it happened to be the only garment she had to cover herself with while they were so unpleasantly kicked out of the TARDIS.

She was trying to keep her cool. "What was _that_ , Doctor?"

"An accident! I swear!"

_Right…_

"I will fix it back to you with the sonic screwdriver in no time, I promise!" _Besides, we are supposed to be naked for- yeah?_ The Doctor was uncomfortable… and more than a little bit ashamed. Particularly when he was visibly determined to both make love to her and fix the dress. _At once._

"My God," Rose could not stop laughing. "You either shag me properly now or fix the dress. We can't-"

Relieved his lover did not seem to be mad at him, the Doctor smirked at her, trying- failing to both put the dress back together and press himself to her.

"At least get your trousers off first, Time Lord." _I'd never thought I'd be the one to remind you of such basic things_ , Rose pulled them down off him, winking.

 _There. We're equally uncomfortable now. I can't even say if you will succeed in fixing_ \- She looked him over seductively. The feeling surrounding them was never gone completely.

The Doctor shrugged, suddenly eager to remind her of what they've been doing for the greater part of last few days. "I could just do it now. Just to prove to you-" he placed the parts of the pink dress together and watched as the process of putting the dress back together took place.

"There! As good as new!" He motioned at the dress excitedly. Rose stared at what used to be her favourite summer dress. It was… different. "What has happened to it?" If anything, the garment was now-

The girl inhaled, not daring to expect anything _good_ from this. "Wait until I try it on, please."

The moment she's put on what had once been her dress, Rose bit her hand in frustration. The Doctor could only look at her with surprise. The dress has become _dangerously_ short, looking more like a pink sweater now. Her attempt to cover herself with it was a failure, at best.

She huffed. "How _convenient_. Not only will I be ashamed to take a step outside now, because my bravery only goes this far, but I will need to meet all these people! A drop of eyeliner, some lipstick and I could be taken for-" Her panic was sincere.

"I could always try to contact the TARDIS. She might just- let's just wait for the night. We wouldn't want for it to be noticed-"

Her face enlightened at once. _You can do that, Doctor? You think it would work?_

The alien grinned at her. "The countdown's long since over, so... Yes, I can!"

Rose's eyes grew wide. "Let's hope you're right! This is or _has been_ " – she rolled her eyes at him – "my favourite dress!'

The Time Lord looked over her not-quite-dress apologetically. This, he had to fix. "Oh, well- I'm sure the TARDIS could-"

She smirked at him, having freed herself from the piece of fabric altogether, amused about his immediate reaction. "Yeah?"

"Forgive me, m?"

Such things were undoubtedly going to continue happening for them. And that was perfectly all right.

She grinned at him. _Answer me the question first_ , Rose teased.

He _did._ Suddenly calling the TARDIS to them was _not_ the most urgent thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest assured, the chapter following this one is the last where they even get the chance to continue with this over-the-top fluff. Then, Jackie happens. :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously…**

_Such things were undoubtedly going to continue happening for them. And that was perfectly all right._

_She grinned at him._ Answer me the question first _, Rose teased._

_He did. Suddenly, calling the TARDIS to them was_ not _the most urgent thing to do.  
_

* * *

**Stuck: Chapter Fourteen**

It was then that Rose has grabbed the Time Lord by the shoulders and snogged him for all he was worth.

_I love it when you award me with such pleasant surprises, oh my Rose…_ The Doctor could not help it but answered her gesture.

Rose was looking at him. Looking at herself. At the thing once called a dress. She shuddered, but was quick to regain her determination. _May you call the TARDIS to us… right now, Doctor?_

He was surprised about her sudden request. "Were we not supposed to make use of our time in this dreadful room?"

_Not dreadful, Doctor. Just plain._

"And are we not going to make this plain – he grimaced – room more lively with our hopefully nowhere as plain love-making?"

"We _are_ _,_ " Rose assured him. "Just-"

"You need to have your dress back to the way it looked before?" He reasoned.

"I need to have _any_ dress. Not necessarily that one. Or a pair of trousers and a tee-shirt… but I cannot bear the thought of not having something decent to put on, in case-"

Her following thought made him smile wryly. _In case someone breaks in?_ _"_ I have sonic-locked the door, remember?"

Rose _did_ remember it. Knew her sudden distress had no justifiable reason. Her years-old unpleasant memories concerning this place were not something to cling on to. Weren't they about to make new memories of this, anyway?

The Doctor was watching her patiently. If she needed to fight some inner demons herself, so be it. But it was no sin to ask!

"Do you need me to help?"

Rose eyed him strangely. Her answer surprised him. "Yes, please."

He wrapped his arms around her bare figure without a second thought. _What is it, love?_

She did not as much as fret, welcoming the closeness. _This place. It makes me-_

He saw it all without asking, her thoughts and memories bare and unprotected – just for an instant. Only after the accidental slip did the Doctor fully understand she was not, could not be only human. No simple human could ever master the technique of hiding some of her memories so well… No previous human companion of his could. Romana could, of course - but she was a Time Lady. Rose was not.

_Still human_ , she breathed, assuring the Doctor with a tiny smile. "The TARDIS loves me, though. She might be angry with you if-"

The Doctor grinned. This was his Rose with her true human nature. "Will we return back here after she provides you with a dress?" _Preferably one easy to get off you._

The young woman broke into giggles. "Remember that's what this place is for originally," she shrugged. "I'll wash myself first. Put on whatever the ship provides me with-" _Afterwards, though…_

The Doctor sighed. Humans and their constant need to shower…

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Taking a long, hot bath is much more pleasant. Is this what you would prefer I did?"

The Gallifreyan shuddered. _Rassilon forbid. Don't think I'd be able to survive without you for this long,_ he admitted.

The girl smirked. "You would surely have nothing against it if we shared?"

He shook his head, hopeful. This was the most pleasant outcome of all. "But only if you're good, Doctor."

Oh, that minx. The Time Lord knew just what to say to that. "Let's see…We can't eat. Can't sleep. Are to remain in this cheap dirty hole of a place until tomorrow… Not many alternatives left out there, hm?"

Rose grinned at him. "Not that bad in bed, then, am I? For you don't seem like an incurable sex-addict to me, yeah?"

"Rose-addict, perhaps," he corrected her, amusement colouring his features.

The companion – no, much more than that – poked him teasingly. _What can I do for you today, Doctor?_

A dress was suddenly a necessity. The Doctor could feel the physical need in him getting stronger by the second – and having the gorgeous girl with her bare body touching his, even if without the conscious knowledge of the effect it was having on him – on her too, very likely, as Rose kept her eyes away from him whenever she could. _Call her now? Please?_ Her discomfort seemed to only have been growing.

Afraid that Rose had somehow acquired the ability to call the ship to her herself – a foolish thought, really, but he was no longer certain of what his bond-mate could and could not do, particularly with the connection the TARDIS and the girl seemed to share - the Doctor addressed the TARDIS softly, calling for her in Gallifreyan.

The Londoner was not looking at him, waiting. She knew the ship would appear before it even started to materialise in the room.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rose was cooing excitedly to both the Doctor and the TARDIS. "I'll just go take a quick shower, Doctor."

The hurt look in his eyes made her stop mid-step. She smiled, a wild smirk in her eyes. _Are you sure the old girl wouldn't mind?_   Rose could sense her approval, but waited for an audible response anyway.

A joyful sound echoed within the console room.

The Doctor grinned at Rose, love sparkling in his eyes. "See?"

_Yes!_ Her sincere excitement was making him grin like a fool. Her following words have only made the grin wider. "Feel like joining me, while we're at it?" _My Doctor?_

_Absolutely._ He did not know what it was she had in mind this evening. A bath, a shower or something else. But everything screamed one thing – they were both up for _more_ than washing themselves.

A nagging thought has reminded of the primary reason of the Doctor calling the TARDIS. _Shouldn't I find a dress for me first?_

_Trust the old girl. She is very good at this, Rose._ All he could hope was the vessel would not make some strange choices, however reasonable she might have found them.

The Londoner was practically glowing with happiness. "I trust you," she muttered, knowing the sentient ship would have heard her if she'd but breathed the words.

Impatiently, the TARDIS has made the bathroom door – of the one they were familiar with – appear right in front of them. The couple shared an expectant grin.

The sound of running water made them both even more excited. The TARDIS knew what they wanted. Knew what they needed.

When they were both _thrown_ into the enormous bath the second they opened the door – the Doctor still wearing some of his clothes – luckily, Mickey's trainers were outside the TARDIS… in an environment much more suitable for _humans_. The remainder of his clothes – his trousers, for one thing – were soaked at once. _You should have followed my example, Doctor!_ Rose's pitying smirk was genuine.

_You haven't ruined any of my clothes_ , he noted. _The TARDIS is avenging your dress, I suppose._

Instead of replying, Rose took his face in her arms. "My _ashamed_ Doctor. I love you just the same."

He stared. "I am not ashamed! I am flustered."

The girl did not believe in him one bit. "I am going to kiss you and get my skin to the same lovely pink shade in no time," she muttered. Even if it was for a reason as mundane as spending _hours_ in hot water.

The Doctor found no reason to object, not when her juicy plump lips were soon no longer satisfied with plain kissing. Rose could see the Time Lord was fighting not to let his true needs show. She sighed, sensing his reluctance. _Do it. While you still can._ "The moment we get out of here – willingly – I am going to put something on… and might _not_ allow you to have me then and there. She was bluffing, and the Doctor knew it… but he was not willing to take chances. Soon, they were going to resume their travels and adventures – which sometimes did not even leave them time to take a breath, least of all to enjoy a cuppa… But they were together now, and he was ready to make use of this time – who knew when such a splendid opportunity would arrive again.

_We could do this every day, if you'd as much as asked, my Time Lord husband,_ Rose reminded him, smiling softly at his knowing – they were long past the timidity of their first time _together_ \- touches, feeling the already familiar pleasant wet warmth starting to announce of itself between her thighs. So much of washing themselves. With the Doctor's hands finding their place right there? Rose licked her lips. If this was how he wanted to play… She began with small, seemingly unintended brushes on his hardened length with her fingers.

The Gallifreyan was quick to let out a frustrated growl. _Are you truly prepared for this teasing game, or would you rather-_ the images he's sent her have left her both excited and breathless. It seemed the images of her Doctor making love to no other but her, with their looks dark and misty with unhidden passion and love were always having a similar effect on her. She wanted to have him there and then. Her arousal has peaked up almost at look on her face was suddenly impossible to deny. _Anything for you, my Rose._

His lips attacked hers feverishly, accepting her no less hasty and thorough reaction. For a long while, the wild snog they shared was enough. Up until the Doctor's lips began going lower… and lower… and lower… Rose knew just what it was, but was not in the mood for any of this. She needed him inside of her, to hell with the enticing games he was free to play whenever they needs. She was having none of that, climbing atop of him. _All I want is to finally feel you –_ the thought was intentionally getting through her mind slowly – _and_ you _simply can't stop teasing me?_

Without a word, his pulsating cock was inside her. _My love._ Rose fluttered her eyelashes. _You should have done this sooner._ For once, the girl was glad she'd given in to her impatience. Apparently, her Doctor was happy about this as well.

Having his bond-mate on top of him has awarded the Time Lord with new, undiscovered sensations. Soon, the water was splashing everywhere, as their bodies were moving almost synchronically. The Gallifreyan could barely concentrate on anything but her lips finding his – he could not even make himself answer the kiss, soon losing the pace, only able to call out her name when the sight in front of him went white.

Rose was out of breath the moment the wave of pleasure has finally knocked her down.

She stared at the ceiling above the still hot bath until the last drop of arousal seemed to have left her and her eyes were no longer clouded with the grey mist of pleasure.

Only then did the Tyler girl dared to face the Doctor, who was smiling at her softly. "Don't look at me like this. We can't allow ourselves-"

The Time Lord understood Rose was right. "I won't be watching. You wash off whatever makes you feel uncomfortable… or unclean, yes?"

"Mhm." The girl was washing herself with her eyes closed anyway. "Should I wrap myself in a towel and go to the wardrobe room to find a-"

The TARDIS gave away a sound of disapproval. The Doctor shrugged. _Really, old girl? We can't just begin walking around naked as we please_! Then, he saw the dress the ship has provided her. Of course, it was just like the TARDIS to mess every part of their carefully laid plan up in a second.

_We have agreed, Rose and I- she_ can't _wear this! Jackie is supposed to believe-_

Rose was there with him in a second, unpleasantly surprised. "Where has the wardrobe room gone? How do I find what to wear now?" She noted the Doctor was wearing nothing but his brown pinstriped trousers. Not even shoes, either his or Mickey's…. But this was not a pressing problem. "What am I going to do?!"

The Doctor motioned at the exquisite, heavily decorated… and very _red_ dress. The girl stared, uncomprehending. _But this is a_ wedding _dress! We can't-_ I _can't-_

The Time Lord was confused, but let the subject slide for the time being. Rose might have read it somewhere.

"I'm afraid it's this dress or no dress at all," he sighed. All of a sudden, the risk of being slapped became the risk of being murdered, as his Time Lord mind was drawing the dark possibilities.

"Mum wouldn't do _that_ , Rose giggled. "Besides, you won't be the only one having to face her anger, remember?"

"Jackie's your mother. She will forgive you _anything_!"

"Even falling for a daft alien like you, yeah," she smirked.

The Doctor paid no mind to her words. "It's I who will have to suffer," he grimaced.

"Hush now! She's your mother-in-law!" The girl took his hand. _We will live through this. Together._

_Hmpft_. "Let's return to where we are supposed to be. Can't let Mickey's money go to waste, can we?"

Rose grabbed the bright dress – what had to be, had to be - and they have exited the TARDIS, hand in hand, finding themselves back in the small motel room again. "How long have we been away?" she wondered, seeing it was already light outside.

"A long while, it seems- We haven't had any time to create some pleasant memories in there- while you're not wearing anything, we could-"

_We have just taken a bath. I have scrubbed every tiniest sign of arousal off me. Just to-_

The Doctor smiled at her knowingly. _With all the proof of our endless snogging still on us? I don't think it would make that much of a difference._

_Especially with that dress, you mean?_

"Exactly. Come here, oh my Rose… We still have about five hours to make use of this place," he breathed, eyeing her seductively. Only then did Rose understand why the Doctor was wearing barely any clothes. She didn't mind, accepting his embrace and the burning snog that followed… one that could have lasted for hours, had the Time Lord not remembered the unofficial primary purpose of the motel. Five hours was a long amount of time… for everything. Even on a bed as shamelessly small as the one waiting for them.

Rose was looking at him knowingly. "This is an ordinary double bed." _For humans._ "I'm sure it won't be a problem once you begin appreciating the fact we, the most reasonable of beings, the stuff of legend, have fallen so low as to visit this place… with an intent, it seems!"

The following several hours were spent looking for – and apparently finding – the good things. About the bed. About the room. About each other. That last part has proved to have been _very_ pleasant… and, eventually, _very_ exhausting.

* * *

When the insistent knocking woke the two lovers up, Rose has barely had the time to put on the dress. The shoes and the Doctor's other clothes were waiting for them safely in the TARDIS… But the ship had to disappear from the room immediately. The Time Lord unlocked the door and grinned at the lad. "We're off. Just allow my sweetheart put on her underwear," he smirked, missing the glare Rose has given him. The remark was met with a roar of laughter from the others.

"We hope you've had a brilliant time," the man said automatically.

"Oh yes, we did!" The Doctor assured him, pulling Rose inside the TARDIS with him and dematerialising. These people wouldn't see them ever again, why bother with explanations?

Once they were outside the clever vessel, the Doctor wearing his own beloved converse trainers this time and Rose having been given a pair of lovely fitting reddish flats – who was she to question the ship's understanding of style – the common sense got lost somewhere in between their bed-adventures, it _had_ to have been the reason. Why bother with a tee-shirt, or a shirt at all? The question has only entered the Time Lord's mind momentarily, as Rose did not seem to mind it in the slightest, having begun a mind-blowing snog herself, her hands resting on his bare chest. The sun was shining, colouring everything bright yellow. Besides, it was warm! Thanks to the TARDIS, the sunlight and the overly pleasant weather, they have materialised right in front of the Powell Estate and did not seem to care, overtaken with a mixture of pleasant sensations.

Rose was already utterly breathless, but could not make herself let go of the contact, not for one instant. The sensation of his cold hands on her waist was apparently mingling with her warm breath on his face very nicely.

The young Tyler has recognised her mother's swift walking at once. _Mum_ , she sent the Doctor, never breaking the kiss, now even more intense.

Jackie would have known her daughter anywhere, even if she were involved in a snog of exceptional fierceness.

"Rose?" She addressed her only child with amusement heard in her voice, not really surprised the stubborn youngster has only clung to the object of her affection harder. She believed to have known who this was.

"Where's your Doctor?" She asked anyway.

_Silly Jackie._ He backed away a bit. "You were saying?"

The mother broke into giggles. Sunshine was such a rare thing up there she has put the blame of the stupid 'wedding dress' idea onto the unusual weather.

"Oh, right. Stripping in front of my daughter, sounds just like an enamoured Time Lord I know."

The Doctor could not help a smirk, surprised the world was not exploding around them yet. "Quite right, Jackie." A different idea seemed to have entered her mind, and Jackie Tyler broke them apart unceremoniously, getting in between and fiercely grabbing them both by the hand. Her amusement seemed to have evaporated as soon as it appeared.

"At least have enough decency to not get involved in this snogging fest right in front of everyone's windows, and yes, Rose, I mean you no less than him! Now, let's get you both to the flat, and you're welcome to proceed once were on safe ground.

The Time Lord gaped at her, incredulous. "Yes, Doctor, I mean it."

Rose flushed. "We're not-"

"Not going to shag while you're in the flat? I bloody well hope so!" She eyed the Doctor menacingly. He nodded. Jackie was just as scary as ever.

"Mum!" Rose looked at her, horrified.

"How do I know for sure?" The older woman hurried to clarify, not reminding them the phone calls.

She might have expected anything from the alien, sure… but from her own flesh and blood? "I'm your mother. And I do have eyes. Bite marks? "Seriously, Rose?"

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously…**

_She might have expected anything from the alien, sure… but from her own flesh and blood? "I'm your mother. And I do have eyes. Bite marks? "Seriously, Rose?"_

* * *

**Stuck: Chapter Fifteen**

Rose shrugged, uncomfortable. "Am I supposed to apologise?"

Jackie shook her head. "No. Of course not. Come, let's get you two inside first."

The dress her daughter has been wearing has only filled her mind with unimaginable ideas. Those had to be discussed at the first opportunity, but that much had to be done at their flat, preferably without the neighbours having noticed anything. As chatty as Jackie Tyler was, Rose – and her Doctor, if she were actually ready to accept the Time Lord as a part of her family – were the two most important people left to her. No matter what they have been doing instead of having joined the long-planned meeting with people some of whom Rose might not even know or remember knowing…

Naturally, they have met a couple of curious neighbours on their way upstairs, as some of them might have seen the scene outside… but they met nothing other than tiny smiles and approving nods, as was customary. The mother could not help it but wondered just how much she had missed. It was obvious to her now that her daughter had been keeping something important from her.

Having closed the door after them with a bang and not caring (everyone should have learnt to expect this kind of behaviour from her sometimes by now), Jackie Tyler hurried to address the thing which had never been explained to her properly. "I hope you have a justifiable reason for missing the celebration," Jackie shrugged, bitterly recalling the way she has had to explain Rose's absence to everybody. It was barely credible how much has changed in a few days…

It took her no time to realise both her sweetest child and her love interest seemed to have forgotten the event entirely. She sighed, not at all surprised. Jackie shook her head, aware her daughter was avoiding her searching look.

"It has all been a very unpleasant accident," Rose hurried to assure her mum, almost ashamed about the unexpected doubt audible in her words.

"Yes. Of course," Jackie grimaced emotionlessly. Accident it might have been, or- "Or have the reasons been more earthly in nature? Ignoring the fact you had been in some _other_ place? Other planet?"

Jackie has long learnt to believe in some of the most incredible things her daughter has spoken to her about, the Time Lord always close to Rose and ready to confirm her stories.

The Doctor has kept his mouth shut this time.

Jackie Tyler has not, having finally noticed the incredible tension her child kept broadcasting, the girl's eyes fixed on the Doctor at all times, as if she were asking for assistance.

The mother exhaled. "I remember I have promised to allow the two of you proceed with whatever you were doing. It's not my wish to keep you from snogging. Not at all," she assured. "Just make sure I don't see it, yeah?"

There were other things Rose wished her mum did not see… but this was Jackie! The younger Tyler knew it was only a matter of minutes until she saw the ring. Rings, she realised, after having noticed one on the Doctor's ring-finger.

The companion could not stop a grin from appearing on her face.

"Anyway," Jackie cleared her throat. "You two must be hungry! As I haven't seen you for quite a while," the mother gave Rose a blaming look, "I think it's time for me to prepare something special, as God only knows when you are coming to visit me next."

Rose and the Doctor shared a terrified glance. "We're not hungry," the girl hurried to assure. The Time Lord nodded in agreement. "Not hungry at all!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I was about to start working on making a biscuit cake!" Rose's eyes sparkled. Her mum was expecting this reaction. "I might need to leave for a bit, as the amount of products might not be sufficient now that there are more of us," she smirked kindly at the Doctor, who nodded, still not used to this.

As the older woman was not wasting time and was gone to the closest shop in several minutes, the Doctor could finally exhale in relief. "How much time until she returns?"

"Twenty minutes," Rose spoke with assurance. "Close to forty, if she meets a friend," she added, giggling at the sudden hope in his eyes.

"How big is the chance she meets someone?"

His bond-mate pretended to be thinking. "Say, seventy percent. It happens more often on week-ends," she shrugged. "Why does this interest you so much, Doctor?" Rose wondered.

 _Because she still frightens me to death, love_ , he admitted.

 _Because she still refuses to acknowledge the obvious, you mean?_ Having been able to communicate through their mental connection without any obstacles was both comfortable and relieving for them both.

_Your mother does not see it, I think._

_What do you mean?_ The implication in his mental message hurt. Jackie was her _mum_!

 _Your mother's just as clever as any human, I'm sure you know it, my love!_ He sent her assuring vibes, knowing the moment their touch became something more than holding hands they would be snogging each other breathless... Which might lead to something more, but he chose to ignore the enticing possibility for the time being, pressing her hand instead. _She_ chooses _not to see. Prefers not to believe in it._

Rose sighed heavily, tense. _Perhaps we should have told her?_

 _We_ should have told her… The Doctor grinned at the pleasant sensation the sentence has filled him with. "Nah, she should see it for herself."

 _The rings, you mean?_ Her eyes have naturally fallen on the ring on his finger.

The Time Lord exhaled. "Yes, I might have understood I had to wear one as well, yeah? With you wearing a wedding dress, this has only seemed natural," he explained.

 _But does that mean as much to you as it does to me?_ She could not help asking. _Or have you only put this on to avoid answering uncomfortable questions?_

_Rose- I would have found a way to avoid putting this ring on if I chose to. Would have found a convincing and believable explanation, even to one Jackie Tyler._

_But?_ The girl was almost trembling with excitement.

_We both know we need this. Both for us and for those wondering._

Rose eyed her Time Lord husband with disbelief. _What do you mean,_ those wondering _? Was this supposed to be an insult?_

The Doctor shook his head, amused. _Would I_ dare _to insult your mother? Jackie would kill me before I tried,_ he shrugged. He knew he never would, _well…_ at least not openly.

"What about you tell her we're married first," she smirked, her tongue appearing in her smile.

_What about you stop testing my patience like this?_

_Like what?_ Rose knew exactly what the Doctor had in mind, her eyes never leaving his. It was enough for her to smile at him with her allowing her tongue run through her teeth self-consciously.

He stared. _Sorry,_ Rose apologised half-heartedly, sending him a knowing giggle.

_What?_

She blinked at him several times. _Why aren't we making use of our alone time yet? As a Time Lord, you should-_

The Doctor eyed her curiously. _You know this is exactly what we should not be doing?_

"Oh, yes! This is the very thing we _should_ be doing," Rose wrapped her arms around him, welcoming his cooler lips on hers. Suddenly, all they could think of was the undeniable pleasure the deep, intense and long kiss (or have there been several?) has brought them. Only after Rose had to back away to take a deep breath did she notice Jackie standing at the door with her arms crossed and eyes pointedly turned away from them.

"Thank you for finally noticing me," Jackie Tyler glared at the couple. "For a moment, I thought to take the quick route and be back with you with the purchases in nineteen or so minutes… But then, I have met my friend Bev and one of our neighbours you must have seen when heading for our flat, yeah?"

This promised trouble. "Yes, Mum?" Rose's hand found the Doctor's. Strangely, he seemed nowhere as terrified as he had been just half an hour before. It felt as if some of his previous unease has been transferred to the pink and yellow girl.

 _Your mother knows, Rose,_ he it was obvious Jackie did not intend to hurt him in any way, the Time Lord felt much more relaxed than usual. Of course, one could never be sure with Jackie Tyler, but at least some possibilities were suddenly unlikely.

"The said neighbour congratulated me on having married off my lovely little Rose. Can you _believe_ it? Every single person appears to know more about your _marriage_ " – she stared at the undeniable proof of it decorating their hands – "than I do! How is _that_ possible?" For a second, it felt like Jackie were about to slap her own daughter.

The Doctor pressed Rose's hand harder. Apparently, this small gesture was enough for Jackie Tyler to remember herself and abandon the foolish momentary idea. Rose was her first and only child, old enough to make her own choices. Instead, the mother continued to talk.

"Luckily, I thought better than to object to that silly notion, waiting for Ann to expand on it. Those elderly women often know more than you do about what's happening!" Rose turned her eyes away, her discomfort only growing stronger.

Jackie was not done yet. "But when she began asking me questions about it, it took Bev to remind me what I was going to get in the shop in the first place. For _you_!" The woman could not fully mask her displeasure about not being told something as important, but at least she tried.

"Bev will be here shortly. But for now – explain!" The mum's voice was suddenly threateningly even.

"Which part of our love story interests you the most, Jackie?" The Doctor's mother-in-law sighed at him, used to such unexpected behaviour from the alien.

Rose shook her head, still incredulous about the sudden change in mood.

"What about from the beginning?" Jackie encouraged.

The young Tyler objected. "No way, Mum! The Doctor's chatty nature can only get us all in trouble! Even when recounting _beautiful_ things," she threw a pleading glance at the Doctor. He shrugged, relenting to her unuttered words.

 _Go ahead, my Rose_ , he winked at her.

The girl blinked… and shook her of a sudden, the younger Tyler began to feel as if she were not able to form a decent sentence. Everything she wanted to say felt as if it would sound unfairly plain if uttered out loud.

"I… I can't," she admitted, ashamed. "It's too hard to even begin, Mum."

Whatever Rose might have expected from her mother was far from the reply she has received, accompanied with an understanding smile. "I understand, sweetheart. Young love. I might have gone through something similar with your Father, love. But when that has passed, nothing could have stopped me from talking about him, I assure you! But tell me _something_ , at least?"

Rose exhaled. _Help me, Doctor?_

The Time Lord grinned at both women, ready to answer Jackie's predictable questions even before she were to utter them out loud. _Just you watch, my darling!_ The Time Lord nodded at her with assurance.

"Do I love Rose? I do. Does Rose love me?"

"I do," the bride has managed to say, the burning look in her eyes but confirming to the mother anew her Rose was irrevocably in love with the alien man.

"Are we married?" The Doctor continued, looking pointedly at Jackie.

"You _are_ ," she answered for him, suddenly able to see all the signs the dress has given away. The rings have been but a confirmation of it all.

"Even more reasons to make you that biscuit cake, yes?" Jackie exhaled, suddenly unwilling to be the cause of the tension she could feel building up all over again.

"Rose loves it, don't you know that, Doctor?"

He remembered the chocolate biscuits Rose could never resist. "Oh, she sure does!" The Gallifreyan nodded at his mother-in-law. Maybe she was finally going to leave them alone? He sent his darling a hopeful glance. She shook her head, knowing Mum better than that.

"I might have told the guest during the celebration you have missed that you were with your boyfriend," Jackie shrugged.

 _No such luck_ , Rose bit her lip knowingly, looking at her bond mate apologetically.

"Ah," the Doctor nodded thoughtfully at Jackie. "This shows just how clever you are," he smiled.

"And how close to the truth I was, you mean?" Jackie was not about to let go so easily.

"Precisely," he agreed, unwilling to get into some complicated conversation with the human woman – the Doctor was afraid he might say things beyond her understanding. Rose was the only one he loved explaining things to… because he knew she was able to understand… either at once or after several questions. Always the correct ones! He eyed his human bride lovingly.

It was obvious this was not enough for Jackie Tyler, even if her eyes were shining with unhidden approval. Before the Time Lord could think of some kind, preferably praising way of asking her to leave them alone, the doorbell rang. This was probably a good thing.

"Rose, darling!" A neighbour, the elderly woman Jackie had called Ann, wrapped her arms around the uncomfortable fair-haired girl. _Damn it_ , he swore.

Rose was too unsettled to reply to his unuttered reaction. Hers would have undoubtedly been a similar one. As soon as she was free from the woman's embrace, she found the Doctor's hand. _I wish we could do something more,_ she admitted. _But the guests-_

The Doctor placed his arm on her shoulder, happy about the required closeness and the illusion of intimacy this has created. _Better, love?_

 _Yes!_ She grinned at him, before returning her attention to the unexpected visitor.

"Look, I know it isn't acceptable to get in without gifts, so..." The woman placed an enormous chocolate cake onto the table. Rose gasped. Right when eating was something out of the picture…

The visitor has understood the girl's reaction differently. "You should eat it soon, I'm afraid it won't last until the evening!" She eyed the two lovers suggestively. Before the woman could think about what else to say, the flat's door opened once again. Rose has bitten her inner lip in annoyance. Only the Doctor appeared to have noticed.

"Here I am, Jacqueline! I have promised to come as soon as I could!" _Bev,_ Rose reminded the Doctor, controlling herself the best she could.

 _I remember. Are you sure there won't be any more chance guests coming to greet us today?_ He grimaced mentally, forced to let go of his bond mate and meet a hug from Jackie's friend. At least this one did not think about bringing anything. Jackie must have warned her against it. "I am sorry for not bringing you two any-"

"We have everything we need," Rose assured her, welcoming the Doctor's touch, suddenly feeling just slightly more intimate than the one before. _Everything but privacy,_ the Time Lord reminded her bitterly.

 _It's a one-time occasion, bear with it, Doctor!_ The girl was just as uncomfortable about having to face everyone as he, but she has only fixed her attention on the two women. Maybe the stare she has sent them would be a good enough suggestion a long stay was not welcome?

"Jacks," Jackie rolled her eyes at the word the neighbour has chosen to use, as this shortening has only been used by her closest friends, but she let it pass, as Ann seemed to be worried about something concerning Rose and the Doctor.

"I hope this won't make you uncomfortable, Jackie, but are you sure there is a fitting place for them to spend the night at in this tiny flat of yours?" The woman has remembered to lower her voice only then, but Rose and her husband – John, that much the elderly neighbour did remember from the one time she'd seen him - did not seem to have heard her.

Rose's mum exhaled, trying to mask her annoyance. If this woman thought something as plain as a shag has ever made her feel uncomfortable, well… She shrugged, allowing the lady to continue with her litany.

"You don't plan to only lend your children this squeaky old piece of furniture for their-" She motioned at the worn-out once-bright red sofa which seemed to be almost as old as Rose - the woman's words were barely mouthed now – "wedding night?"

The Doctor has pressed his arm on his bond mate's shoulder more firmly, wanting to get her attention without employing their telepathic connection. Rose squirmed away from the position and resumed holding his hand instead. "I think this is hardly something she should worry about," Rose breathed into his ear. The alien smirked at her, now rightly believing she must have heard everything. "Isn't this the one who has been trying to make clever assumptions about our relationship even back when we kept assuring everyone we are but friends?"

Rose nodded, blushing.

"Now, now!" Jackie chastised the two, recalling she was, after all, the one taking care of this place with Rose usually off busy saving the universe. However strange these words still sounded and would always sound it her mind. She needed to let go of her unwelcome discomfort somehow.

"Don't you know whispering around other people, likely _about_ the said people, is unacceptable? At least on this planet," Jackie Tyler directed this addition at the Doctor, not caring about possibly having puzzled at least one person in the room with this. The Time Lord has merely sent his mother-in-law a look of approval, earning a soft smile back from her.

The neighbour has thought Jackie's remark was supposed to be amusing and grinned. The other woman ignored it completely. Rose was still following the scene in front of her without a word. The Doctor was growing uneasy about her unusual quietness. She has always had kind words to say for everyone… Considering the Rose he knew, she should be talking to both ladies with equal eagerness.

The Doctor could not leave it, not once caring about the opinion of others. _Rose? What's wrong?_

 _I don't want to talk with them,_ she admitted. _Mum would understand. I don't think the women would, and all I want is read a book or watch a film or simply snuggle to you and be left in peace by everyone else…_

The Time Lord did not question her sometimes contradictory options. All of these could be done on board the TARDIS easily… but they were at her childhood home, the place she would always be welcome at…If doing one of these things here in this flat, possibly in a place as personal as her room was all Rose was craving for, the Doctor was ready to grant that to her.

He let go of her hand, planted a kiss on her fair hair and went straight to Jackie Tyler. "I would like a word," he muttered at the woman, who's been surprised but led him into the relatively small kitchen filled with equipment either brought to her from other planets or modified to suit her needs. But that was not the reason.

"What is it, Doctor? Is something up with my daughter?"

"Rose wishes to spend her first day back in London without so many people," he explained patiently.

"Two people has never been too much for Rose!" The older Tyler objected.

 _Have you ever asked her?_ "Not today," the Doctor sighed, knowing Jackie has seen Rose's unwillingness to communicate.

"I will ask them to leave, of course," the mother relented. If this was all her child needed…

"Thank you, Jackie," the alien smiled at the woman.

"Jaaacks! Are you leaving with us now or will you come to me later?"

How did her friend know?

"Why would I?" Jackie feigned ignorance. "I want to make their stay memorable," she said, not lying.

"That's why you're letting them enjoy their time together - just the two of them!" It seemed the two women must have planned something. The mother thought about it for a moment.

"Rose? What do you think? Doctor?" It was just like the two newly-weds must have been wishing… It sounded almost unfair. But for Rose Jackie was ready to sacrifice anything – even a precious day she could have spent with her.

"We would love that," her sweetest daughter admitted, some of the unease gone from her expression.

Jackie sighed, relenting. _No shagging, sure thing…_ "Just keep everything clean after. I can't afford buying new furniture. Cleaning traces of love-making is a torment."

"Rest assured, Jackie, all will be as you left it!" The Doctor was very good at convincing. 'I'll go, but what about your biscuit cake? Oh, to hell with it! At least try and keep to one place when you do your thing, darlings."


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously…**

_Jackie sighed, relenting._ No shagging, sure thing… _"Just keep everything clean after. I can't afford buying new furniture. Cleaning traces of love-making is a torment."_

" _Rest assured, Jackie, all will be as you left it!" The Doctor was very good at convincing. 'I'll go, but what about your biscuit cake? Oh, to hell with it_ _!_ _At least try and keep to one place when you do your thing, darlings."_

* * *

**Stuck: Chapter Sixteen**

The moment Jackie left, Rose sighed in relief. But as soon as this thought passed, another one, one much more reasonable, entered her mind. "I am sure you know we can't actually-" The very thought of mum's neighbours (for they were no longer Rose's, thank God) informing her of any somewhat louder noise they might make was making Rose's hair stand on end. Judging from the wandering thoughts of the Doctor, his reasoning was very similar to hers.

"It's probably for the best we don't. Not here, surrounded by all the curious neighbourhood. In fact-"

_We should return to the TARDIS._

The Doctor smiled at her. "I thought you'd want to spend some time here first?"

Of course Rose wanted it. But on board the TARDIS, night became day, day became night… If it weren't for the clock (meant for human companions, of course) and the TARDIS dimming the lights when the time was right… If the time-conscious Time Lord were not on board with her… who would have told her how much time, how many hours, days, weeks…

 _Rose. This is a dangerous path to tread, yeah_? The Doctor spoke softly to her.

 _Why?_ She was honestly curious. _Surely, a human-_

He exhaled, suddenly afraid to say anything out loud. _You are of a rare breed, Rose Tyler. A bond-mate to a Time Lord. Both the bonding ritual and the Time Lords are all but extinct._

The Londoner giggled, but the sound was tense. _Are we not safe here?_

She could feel it, then. The sudden change in atmosphere. They have spent too much time in one place. In one city, to be exact. Rose's eyes wandered towards the walls thoughtlessly. _Your neighbours pose no immediate danger, love,_ the dark giggle that escaped his lips was almost terrifying.

She stared at him, incredulous.

 _My bad, darling. I should not have spent so much time with poor Poe,_ he apologised.

The girl smiled crookedly at him, her head full of alternating thoughts. Here, on Earth, in London, everything seemed… organised. Too organised. Too ordinary. Too quiet. Rose missed the sensation of the all-knowing ship, her friend, her best company whenever the Doctor was _indisposed_ … But, clearly, that was too much to wish for? Even the old girl could not – or _would_ not – respond to her every wish…

 _She would, you know,_ the Time Lord spoke seriously. _But until we get aboard, the old girl needs to keep her shields impenetrable._

Rose shook her head. "My wish to cuddle up to my bond-mate and do nothing, nothing at all… it still stands, but," the girl looked the Doctor over hopefully. "But we wouldn't find a place to do so in here. And my room isn't exactly- I don't think you have suddenly grown fond of pink?" She giggled. "Besides, we need to get that chocolate cake into the TARDIS kitchen. So that we could eat it the moment we _can_ , hm?"

"You can eat it _now_ , if you want, but-" The Time Lord shuddered.

 _Shut up. Just-_ Rose wrapped her arms around him. This flat was once her home. Her haven. Her life. But not any more. And that was how it should be. "Could we just _go_?"

The Doctor exhaled, a small smile toying on his lips. "Let's just take our wedding gift with us," he grinned. "No husband would like his wife without her dose of chocolate! Although – he paused for dramatic effect – "I'd be careful with the additives this cake is full off, Rose."

"I'm so going to kill you," she glared at him.

"No need, dear," the Doctor grinned at her. "Before we leave- do you want to tell something to Jackie?"

"To your mother-in-law, ha!" Rose teased him good-naturedly. "Sure. Wait a tick." She grabbed a piece of paper. "We have done _nothing_. No matter what the others say. Love you. The Doctor and Rose."

The Time Lord looked over the note and grimaced. "You should have written 'see you in a year', or something like that."

"You don't mean it and you know it, Doctor."

He was glad Rose did not take it seriously, a new idea in his mind. "You know what?" I have just realised that the ancient way of teleportation with a kiss must still work on us! In the place where it is a familiar ... fairy-tale like, but familiar... _event_ ," he exhaled.

"In literature? In cinema?" Rose clarified.

"Fantasy," he agreed. But the Doctor was suddenly excited, assured. "Are you up for this, Rose?"

"Yes-" Merely the touch of the lips with a clear intent in the Doctor's mind – and, consequently, in Rose's – has transported them _somewhere_. But it did not feel like the TARDIS. Certainly was _not_ the TARDIS. It felt like-

* * *

"Wherever this is, it's unpleasantly dark and wet in here," the Doctor noted, not ready to admit to his failure.

"It's night, and it's raining?" Rose suggested, employing her logical thinking. It seemed sometimes, even though only very, _very_ rarely, the Doctor needed to be reminded of the real world.

"You're right, love! It does only happen once in a blue moon," the Time Lord agreed, uncomfortable. He hated London's changing weather. It should have been sunny still!

And it sure as Rassilon should not have been – he caught a raindrop with his tongue – twenty past two in the morning. Or maybe they have just discovered a time-window? If only he could make something out in the dark, some sort of architecture… No such luck. The Doctor tried to find Rose's hand. However, he was more than happy to feel her arms around him, as if she were looking for comfort… love… friendship… The Doctor could feel the world around him spinning. He forced himself to open his eyes wide, pushing the out-of-the-blue nausea away.

"Long time no see, Doctor," a familiar female voice cooed into his ear. The face… it was all too familiar. So familiar…

 _Rose_ , he remembered, right before blacking out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously…**

_"Long time no see, Doctor," a familiar female voice cooed into his ear. The face… it was all too familiar. So familiar…_

Rose _, he remembered, right before blacking out._

* * *

 **Stuck: Chapter Seventeen (** or **Cassandra Interlude** , or **The End)**

"Oooh… ooh, now that's _lovely_! I am almost jealous! What have you done to him to make him _worship_ you so?"

Rose Tyler has had enough experience with the creature at this point to know exactly who she was. But hurting her bond-mate was a very, very foolish step to have taken. If this continued, she would show her _exactly_ what infuriating his bond-mate was like…

"Cassandra. What have you _done_ to him?" It was somewhat easier to push the atrocious _thing_ away from overtaking her mind now that the Doctor and she have formed a bond, but it was nowhere less unpleasant.

"Oh, the usual. Always carry a spare spray bottle, that's me. Works on every species."

Rose was glad everybody seemed to be soundly asleep at this time of night. She would not have fancied being locked up inside an asylum for _this_.

"Never mind that. Don't you want to know how have I got the two of you back to the precious New Earth? With all the _cats_ , remember?" She was clearly enjoying herself. Apparently, _a_ body was better than none.

Rose was unsure if she wanted to know. The only thing that mattered was having the Doctor back to her.

"How are you even alive, Cassandra?! We saw you die!" While fighting the entity – trampoline, she reminded herself – was easier now, it still did not keep away the headache caused by this brutal invasion into her mind.

"Not so easy to get rid of the last human," she eyed the girl smugly.

Rose sighed. Or was it Cassandra who did?

"Never leave one so persistent to be alive with a bunch of plain, ordinary _new_ humans. Or ones daft, such as yourself, _Rose Tyler_ ," Cassandra mewed, almost annoyed she got no reaction from the girl.

Kneeling down to the Doctor on the damp ground, she grimaced. "This is so disgusting," Rose-Cassandra whined. "So dirty. So _wet_."

"Wake up already, sugar," she whispered. "Being inside your Rose is nowhere as exciting as inside you, Time Lord!"

Right then, the Doctor came about. Only this time, he knew just what has happened to Rose. Lack of telepathic communication suddenly reminded about itself. "My head… Why- how-" The Doctor was unaware of his surroundings for a long minute. "Is it _raining_? Where is-" As soon as the memories hit him he was on his feet. "Why won't you leave us alone, _Cassandra_?" He growled. "Don't you _dare_ hurt her!"

The _last human_ grimaced. "You know very well all I need is a body, Doctor. And no body is better than one of a time traveller. So many memories, so much experience, so much _fun_ , for free!"

"I can certainly get you _one_ thing for free, Cassandra. Only you would not be alive to experience it if all but one hair falls off her head!"

"You don't mean it, Doctor," the possessed Rose licked her lips. "We could do so much, you and I, Time Lord. I could take your Rosie over completely… not that much effort would be required, I am certain. I could be by your side, as Rose Tyler, forever!" Her sudden excitement was sickening. He knew forming a bond with a human was not enough to protect her from ones invading her mind. Knew he should have taught her to strengthen her mental walls first thing…

"I mean it. Leave her, leave her _now_!"

"You _asked_ for it!" Cassandra O'Brien took no time in entering his body. This time, the Time Lord hasn't even tried to stop her or make it harder for her, which she knew he was able to do… "So, you two are married. Have you really thought this would protect you from someone as clever as I, _darlings_?"

The Doctor was listening to her rambling thoughtlessly. All he needed was Rose to be fine and ready to test the depth of their connection one more time.

Funny how the fact their bond was formed at night was actually going to do them both a favour. Cassandra seemed to be full of her self-proclaimed perfection and was hardly going to be an obstacle when the time was right.

The TARDIS owed them a favour. While having been stuck on board the ship was in no way a bad thing… there were things which the old girl both should have and should not have done that the Time Lord was willing to remind her… no matter how furious the old girl might become at him afterwards.

"Rose," he cooed, fighting Cassandra's treacherous mind just enough to make it think this has been her idea. "Could you help?"

She opened her eyes and shook her head, on her feet in a moment. "Get out of him, you, you-"

The Doctor… Cassandra? eyed Rose meaningfully. "The night, you thought it was romantic, remember? Can't give you the stars at the moment, but-"

Rose understood. Only the Doctor knew of that silly conversation. "What do you want me to do?" She asked him quietly.

"I'm still here," Cassandra – or the Time Lord - glared at Rose.

"He is still here to finish your pitiful existence for good," she reminded, confident. Cassandra was supposed to be dead already. Just how many poor bodies has she inhabited up to this point? How many of those were harmed during the process?

"Don't tease me," Cassandra threatened.

"Or what? Do you have more of your friendly metal spiders to help you get rid of me?" Rose could not stop teasing her.

"Stop it," the Doctor whispered. This bickering was completely useless in this situation. "Bad Wolf?"

The fair-haired human knew what he was asking of her… and of the TARDIS. The girl has addressed the ship, _Please? Help? You could keep us locked up for a month, okay?_ She bargained, as the Doctor was still more or less a victim of the creature who has refused to leave them in peace.

It took Rose some more nagging. Some more demanding. Even pleading, which has only made Cassandra grimace disdainfully at her – how low could one fall?

Then, the girl was overtaken by the golden light… and she suddenly knew _everything_. Knew how to expel Cassandra out of him painlessly… and how much power the nightly bond has actually given her or how to connect them both back to the clever ship which, no matter their occasional disagreements, was their most helpful friend… for good, or for as long as they lived.

But first, the agreed-to monthly locking on board had to be dealt with.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the 'Implied Time Lady Rose' tag... It's never said openly, so you are free to choose whether she becomes one or not.
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed my very first who!fic, or one very post-Doomsday-trauma-influenced Ten and Rose fluff fest!


End file.
